I Can Hear Your Heartbeat
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: In the mountains lived a father, mother and a child however an evil witched visited and cursed the child. So now he has to live with the curse he has been given while falling for the famous Snow Queen, Elsa. The Queen is amazed at how he deals with the curse he is given and finds herself unable to keep her heartbeat normal around him . (ElsaxMagnus) leave Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: Hey guys I love the movie Daredevil and was inspired to do a fan fiction if Elsa falls in love with someone who is blind, Magnus. I decided to keep using Magnus (1) easier (2) I love using him. I will changed the OC characters like Marie, Rosie, Fredrick etc. I have also changed Magnus's status so leave reviews to tell me if you want to continue and give me ideas. This story takes two years after frozen so Elsa and Kristoff are 23 and Anna is 21. I do not own Frozen wish I did though or Daredevil the only thing that belongs to me are the OC Enjoy )_

_Twenty-five ago_

"_No please don't curse my boy" a woman shriek as a tall woman who had red eyes, long black hair she wore a long black cloak with a long wooden staff that had a black orb on top, her face wore a smirk as she walked over to the baby in the cradle who was only a few months old "please don't" the woman grabbed the witch's arm before she could raise it towards the baby but the witch just tossed her back to the wall _

"_You shouldn't have taken my husband" the witch told the woman as she walked closer to the crib with the sleeping baby inside as the woman weep_

"_Please I didn't stole your husband please" then the door burst open _

"_Maria!" A tall man shouted who had short black hair with a thick black beard, he had emerald eyes that was filled with worry. He wore a simple white tunic with dark blue trousers that was tucked into tall boots. The man ran over to the woman on the floor _

"_She's going to hurt Magnus, Kaleb stop her please" the woman begged her husband who held her hand tightly and said _

"_I'll try" he got up and went to the witch who was rocking Magnus in her arm "Eris! Please don't hurt my son!" Kaleb begged the witch who glared at him _

"_You left me for that whore" she pointed to Marie who was covering in the corner afraid to be hit with a spell "and had this child that would have been ours!" Eris shouted at Kaleb who glared at her and shouted _

"_I was never with you! Just because I saved you does not mean I love you!" Kaleb explained to witch whose red eyes narrowed at him before looking at the baby whose green eyes was just like Kaleb was just staring at her with curiosity "Please don't hurt Magnus!" he begged as he got on his knees _

"_Fine I will not kill the child" Kaleb and Marie smiled a little but it didn't last when the witch continued "however I will turn him blind to represent your blindness for what could have been Kaleb" the witch moved the orb in front of Magnus's face _

"_NO PLEASE DON'T" Maria shouted but Eris just put a spell on Maria and Kaleb that made them unable to move or speak_

"_Magnus du er å være blind for resten av livet ditt til du finner noen som vil elske deg ikke bare hva de ser, hvis de elsker deg for den du er så dine øyne vil være fri fra blindhet (Magnus you are to be blind for the rest of your life until you find someone that...then your eyes will be free from blindness)" the witch said the spell in Norwegian and Kaleb could only translate some of it as she waved the black orb and a bright sickening green gas came out and went into Magnus's green eyes making the baby close its eyes and fall back to sleep. _

"_No" Kaleb said as he stood up "please don't please let him see" he begged the witch who held her head high and said _

"_I have done the spell and can't undo it, only what I said would undo the spell" she placed sleeping baby back in the cradle "goodbye Kaleb" with that she vanished into thin air _

"_Did she kill him?" Maria asked worriedly to Kaleb who watched his son for a minute and sighed in relief when he saw the baby breathing _

"_He's fine but blind" Maria nodded as she cried into her husband's chest _

Present time

"I'm sorry Prince Terrence for the last time I do not want to court you!" Elsa shouted to an arrogant Prince, he was quite tall, had blond hair that was combed back, baby blue eyes and wore a frown on his face

"I'm afraid your majesty that I will not give up, my parents would sever the ties with Arendelle" Elsa rolled her eyes inside her mind. Prince Terrence was from a kingdom called Tangust, it was a small kingdom and weren't really any threat to Arendelle due to Arendelle had more military power and stronger and has more allies than Tangust "I do not take no for answer!" with that he started walking towards the door "I will return make no mistake about that" then he left then Elsa groaned as she ran her hair through her braided thick blond hair.

"Having fun?" a playful voice said making Elsa look at the throne room door and see Anna's head through the crack.

"oh ha ha very funny" Elsa said dryly as Anna sat on the throne with her.

"So Prince Terry still asking you out?" Anna guessed even though she knew the answer "just tell him no" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister "fine if verbal rejection doesn't work then physical rejection would work" Anna offered to Elsa who rolled her eyes and dropped a snowball down Anna's red hair "hey it's him that needs the rejection not me"

"Anna I will not abuse my powers just because of a man who thinks he's all that, besides I want to marry for love" Anna smiled at Elsa who created a large snowflake in her hand and looked at it admiring the beauty of her powers.

"Elsa he's out there somewhere I just know it" Anna told her sister who smiled and whispered thank you to her "Do you wanna to build a snowman?" she asked playfully to Elsa who smiled and nodded.

However while in the mountains "now where are you off to?" a voice that made a man hiding in the trees shiver in disgust as a large with who had long greasy brown hair, with an eye patch on his right eye while his brown left eye looked at the woman who was on the snow to frozen to move "now answer the question what are you doing here?" he asked more roughly to the woman as he grabbed her arm tighter.

"OW please you're hurting me!" the woman shouted. The woman was a small and petite woman, she had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes filled with fear at what the man might do to her "please let me go" she begged as tears fell down her face.

"now now if I let you go someone might hurt you, better stick with me love" his voice dripped with hunger then all of a sudden an arrow hit in the leg causing the man to let go of the woman who ran to the nearest tree while the man was holding his leg "OKAY WHO DID THAT?!" he asked angrily as he pulled out the arrow "show yourself you coward"

"As you wish" the voice said as he jumped down from the tree into the ground. The two looked at the newcomer, he was tall about six foot two, he wore a long black cloak, and he was wearing a black tunic with black trousers that was tucked into black boots. He had his bow and quiver full of arrows on his back "now why are you being mean to that poor lady?" he asked as a smirked formed on his face while the eye-patched man pulled out his sword making the hooded figure sigh as he pulled out his own sword "Do we have to?" he moaned making the man growl.

"I'm going to kill you for interrupting my time with this bird" he nudged his head to the woman who shook in fear.

"Don't worry ma'am he won't lay a hand on you, I promise" the cloaked figure bowed at the woman who just nodded as she hid behind the tree. The eye-patched man charged at the cloaked figure that easily dodged him and kneed him in his family jewels making him haunch over in pain then the cloaked figure took this chance to tie him to prevent him from moving and escaping.

"Why you!" he shouted as the cloaked figure finished tying him up then covered his mouth with a mouth full of snow to shut him up as the cloaked figure walked over to the woman who hid behind the tree.

"Ma'am I promise I won't hurt you" the cloaked man showed his unarmed hands to show that he wasn't going to harm her "please, I'll help you" he held his hand out for the woman who seem hesitant for a minute as she slowly held the kind man's hand then with the other hand the man whistled then after a few minutes a black horse with white going up his legs so she looked like wearing socks, the horse also had a white stripe down its long face "hop on ma'am" he got on his knees and locked his fingers together then the woman stepped on to his hands before he helped her on the horse "okay Areo take her back to Arendelle" he was about to hit the horse to make her move but the woman said

"Thank you for saving me...wait how I will give you back your horse?" she asked making the cloaked figure smile and replied

"Don't worry she knows how to get back to me, now come on pretty women like you shouldn't be in dangerous mountain at this time of night" he looked around before slapping Areo to make her move "come on girl" Areo sprinted back to Arendelle.

When the woman has reached the castle, she got off at the front of the gates, when she got off of the horse; it started galloping back into the fjord probably back to the man that saved her "Christine there you, where on earth have you been girl?" Gerda asked the young woman who replied

"I'm sorry but I was at the mountains trying to collect firewood and got lost then I was attacked by a man" Gerda gasped as she listened intently

"Oh heavens" Christine continued her story

"then a man saved me but he was wearing a hood and a cloak so I couldn't see his face after he defeated the man, he gave me his horse so I could come back then now I'm here telling you the story" Gerda nodded as the story sunk in

"Okay sweetheart, you have a rough day so after helping to set the table for Olaf, Master Kristoff, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa you will have the rest of the days off okay?" Christine nodded and thanked the head of the maids who just smiled "come on Princess Anna will be very hungry" Christine and Gerda giggled knowing Elsa's sister had a big appetite.

"Oh Areo you're back already how are you girl? Did you do what I asked you?" the cloaked figure petted the horse's long face before the horse nodded "good girl, you deserve an apple" he showed an apple and fed it to his horse who ate it happily.

"Magnus? Are you here?" a soft voice spoke causing the hooded figure to turn around and smiled at woman. The hooded figure smiled at her as she walked over to him and put his hood down revealing his thick black hair with bandages around his eyes

"Hi mom" Magnus whispered as he tried to put his hood up again but his mother held his hands to prevent him too.

"Magnus, you don't have to hide from me, I'm your mother" Magnus sighed as he pulled his hands away from his hood and smiled at his mother.

When Magnus was blinded by the witch even though his parents told him he was born with it. Magnus honed his other senses that helped him survive everyday life. For example his ears were so sharp and good, he could sense their heartbeat and pulse which can help him identify how far away or close they were from him. When Magnus hears heartbeat or anything that was pulsing, his eyes could see it being spread throughout the body of the person's heart (If you watch Avatar Last Airbender like how Toph can see with her feet). Magnus also feels for vibration in the air which helped him know if there was something coming near for example if a sword was swinging at Magnus, his ears would pick up the vibration and tell him what was coming.

Magnus's nose was also good as a wolf's nose, he can tell people by with their scent, and his mother's scent was the smell of fresh mountain air due to them living in the mountain.

Touch for Magnus was also important when he touched something he can make a mental image in his mind, he also had a good memory which helped a lot.

Magnus's family lived in fjord, his father worked as lumberjack and delivered the lumber and sell them in Arendelle and Magnus's mother was a seamstress and was known to make amazing dresses. Magnus worked as Forester, he made sure that his father didn't cut down too much trees and planted replacements for the trees, he made sure nobody was mistreating the forest or the people in it.

"Come on your father will be here soon" Magnus nodded as he closed the stable door and let Areo rest before following his mother without any trouble.

Maria remembered used to be afraid that Magnus would hurt himself so when he was little; his skills weren't honed as they were now. But now Maria wasn't worried about Magnus she knew that even though he blind, it didn't stop him from being a normal person just with exceptional abilities.

Magnus helped set the table as Maria cooked dinner which was Magnus's favourite, Lapskaus. After he was finished, he just sat and waited for his mother to finish. When he heard familiar footsteps and familiar smell of saw dust and metal that made him smile "Dad's here" Magnus commented making Maria smile as they heard the door open and see Kaleb returned from his trip into Arendelle "Hey Pops how was it?" Magnus asked

"Oh it was fine, Magnus" he sniffed the delicious air "Are we having Lapskaus?" Magnus nodded making Kaleb smile "Our favourite" he commented making the two boys laugh while Maria served the food in front of them "Thank you dear" the two couple shared a quick kiss before she sat down across Magnus while Kaleb was at the head of the table "lets dig in"

When they were finished eating Magnus helped his mother clear the table while Kaleb sat down rubbing his back as he clicked his back quietly but Magnus heard

"Dad, is your back still bothering you? You know why don't I help you tomorrow with the next sale for tomorrow" Kaleb look at his wife both with worriedness in their eyes. Magnus has never been to Arendelle and was worried people might be mean to him. Magnus noticed the awkward silence "what?" he asked.

"Magnus it's just that-" Kaleb sighed "you're not in the forest its very different in town" Magnus smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head before talking

"Um..it's not my first time in town" Magnus couldn't see it but he knew his parents eyes widen as he felt there was a change in their heartbeats.

"What when?" Maria asked her only son who gulped, he was more afraid of his mother than father

"When I'm on my break, Mom I'll be fine I promise" Kaleb and Maria looked at each other before nodding.

"Fine but promise you won't get into much trouble" Magnus nodded "fine we'll leave tomorrow" Magnus smiled and thanked them.

The next morning "ELSA come on, you promised that we would go into town" Anna knocked on Elsa's door. Anna opened the door to see Elsa curled up groaning

"Anna we can go later" Elsa said making Anna groan "it's early in the morning Anna, we can go in the afternoon" Anna started jumping on the bed until Elsa got up. After five minutes of jumping on Elsa's bed, the Queen of Arendelle finally got up glaring at Anna who just smiled cheekily at her.

"Come on let's get you dressed" Anna dragged Elsa off her bed before pushing towards her closet as Elsa just rubbed her eyes

"Anna woah woah let me wake up first" Elsa told Anna who stopped pushing then Elsa waved her hand and used her magic to make her Snow Queen outfit then looked at Anna "now get dressed" she pushed Anna into her room to get changed. After a few seconds later Anna was finished getting dressed which surprised Elsa a little with Anna's speed.

"Let's go" Anna said excitedly

"Where's Kristoff?"Elsa asked as they started to walk out the castle gates

"Oh he's collecting ice so he won't be here until tomorrow morning" Anna explained to Elsa who nodded.

As they walked through the town, people were bowing at Elsa and Anna before getting back to their work. Magnus was sat in the wagon with his hood up as usual so people couldn't see his face, when he sniffed the air, he smelt something beautiful, it smelt like a fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate, Magnus looked around to find the source of the amazing smell "Dad be right back" Magnus told his father who sighed and nodded before continuing selling the lumber he had collected from the forest "What or who does that amazing smell belongs to?" he asked himself as he pushed towards the crowds.

"Queen Elsa please please do the magic, do the magic" a group of little children ran over to Elsa and Anna making them laugh.

"Better do it Elsa or they will not stop" Anna told her sister who giggled before turning to the children.

"Kids watch this" Elsa made it snow above them making the children cheer while the adults smiled at the queen for giving up her time for the children "Olaf?" Elsa called out then a happy snowman with a flurry flying over his head ran over to her "Kids this is Olaf, would you like to play with him?" she asked then the children nodded.

"Hey Kids I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said in his cheerful voice then the children gave him a hug "oh multiple hugs are the best" he commented as he hugged as many kids as his stick arms could. When Magnus got closer to the scent, he noticed lots of heartbeats and smiled when he saw it was children "you want to play snowballs kids?" Olaf asked the children who cheered before the magical snowman turned to Elsa "Can you please make snow for us to play with Elsa?" the Snow Queen nodded before make large piles of snow for them to play in "thank you".

Magnus felt something drop softly in his skin "Snow?" he told himself as he held his hands out and felt the frozen water melt against his skin "Wow it's snowing in autumn" Magnus commented

"It's because of Queen Elsa, she has the power to control the ice and snow" his father told his son who smiled then thought

"_That's why I smell winter" _Suddenly the sound of thundering wheels coming towards them. Magnus focused his ears to listen.

"The cart it's out of control!" the man shouted as he chased the cart that was rolling down towards Elsa who was too busy playing with Anna, Olaf and the children in the snow. Magnus quickly calculated and knew the Queen was about to be hit. Magnus quickly made a dash towards the queen and pushed her out of the way but got hit in the process causing Magnus to be sent into the icy water. Magnus didn't know how to swim because it was hard for him due to all the vibration in the water making him panic and started drowning.

"MAGNUS!" his father jumped after his son and help him move to shore "Magnus?" Kaleb laid his son on the wooden pier before trying to shake him awake "Magnus!" he shouted more angrily, Magnus's father placed his head on Magnus's chest and sighed in relief at his son's heart was beating.

After a few minutes Magnus started coughing out the water that he swallowed from the icy water "Aghh.." he coughed up the last water before sitting up "thanks father" Magnus shook his head to get the water out of his ears. Then his ears picked up the sound of heels walking towards him then he smelt the winter smell with the hint of chocolate.

"Thank you for saving me" the soft voice spoke and Magnus couldn't help to smile at the softness of her voice.

"Queen Elsa" his father said as he bowed "please forgive my son for pushing-" Elsa stopped his father

"It's quite alright sir, if your son had not pushed me out of the way, I would have gotten it by the cart, I'm sorry but do you know how to swim sir?" he knew that Elsa was asking his son, Magnus, turned his head towards his father who said

"Show her Magnus" Kaleb told his son who nodded before slowly reaching for his hood but before putting it down he spoke

"I'm afraid that I can't swim your majesty" Magnus started then Elsa interjected

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought you get learnt how to swim when you were a chi-" Elsa immediately shut her mouth when Magnus pulled down his hood showing his bandaged eyes "oh my" Elsa gasped while Magnus just smiled at her.

"I am afraid that I am blind so it kind of a challenge to learn your majesty" Magnus told the Queen and smiled a little when he heard her heartbeat was beating incredible fast.

"I'm sorry if I offended you sir" Elsa said quickly to Magnus who smiled before dropping back into a bow.

"Don't worry about your majesty, you did not offend me, I tend to wear my hood to cover my face, some people are uncomfortable with seeing me like this" Magnus told Elsa as his hand reached for his hood to put it back up but Elsa's soft hands held his hands.

"I'm not uncomfortable seeing you like this, I prefer seeing you like this" Magnus blushed a little then heard Elsa's heart beating fast again but this time it was not from fear it was different, Elsa quickly pulled her hands away from his "May I please know the name of my saviour?" she asked Magnus who turned his head towards his father before Magnus dropped into a bow again.

"I am Magnus Wolff your majesty, at your service" Elsa smiled then was about to speak until someone shouted

"ELSA IS HE OKAY?" the loud tone made Magnus cringe a little as sensitive ears started ringing. Magnus shook his head trying to get rid of the ringing; Elsa noticed then and scolded Anna who ran next to them.

"Anna! This man is blind, he doesn't need to lose any more of his senses" Elsa hissed at her sister who blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Anna said in a quieter tone while Magnus smiled and sniffed the air again, he smelt smell of morning dew and wild flowers. It was quite a nice smell but Magnus preferred the winter smell and the hint chocolate, the scent of Elsa "thank you saving my sister" Magnus just smiled before bowing towards the new person around him.

"It's no problem, Princess umm.." Magnus didn't know the name of the Queen's sister

"Anna" she said then Magnus raised his head showing his bandaged eyes "wow you're really are blind" Anna instantly covered her mouth at her outburst.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted at her sister who quickly said an apology while Magnus laughed.

"I know I'm blind princess but I don't mind" Magnus looked at Anna "did you know you smell like morning dew and flowers?" Magnus asked Anna who looked weirdly at him.

"Excuse me?" Magnus blushed a little before clearing his throat and speaking "apologizes your highness but my nose and ears are very sensitive, without my other senses I would be dead by now, I'm sorry if I offended you, your highness" Magnus bowed again

"Its fine, I'll see if Olaf is done playing yet, nice to meet you Magnus, thanks again for saving my sister" Anna told Magnus who nodded before she left.

"So what do I smell like Sir Magnus?" Elsa asked playfully to Magnus who smiled and didn't stop himself bursting out

"Fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate" Magnus blushed at his outburst and covered his mouth "apologizes your majesty that was out of line" Kaleb couldn't help laugh at his son ability to talk to a woman who was a Queen which added a bit more pressure but he decided to let his son handle it and left to continue selling his lumber.

"It's quite alright Magnus" Elsa told Magnus with a blush on her cheeks, she was thankful that he couldn't see her blushing a brilliant red but he could hear her thundering heartbeat but didn't say anything.

"Look out!" Magnus heard something fly towards the air, he quickly figured out what it was which was a ball so he just caught it with one hand. Elsa was stunned at his ability to catch even though he was blind.

"Amazing how did you do that?" Elsa asked as Olaf ran down

"Oops Sorry Elsa, one of the kids threw the ball quite far" Magnus frowned as he listened but didn't hear a heartbeat "hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf went over to Magnus who just looked at the sound of the voice

"What is that? is it alive?" Magnus asked Elsa who replied

"Yes" Elsa said meekly

"But why can't I hear his heartbeat?" Magnus asked again then Elsa understood how Magnus could tell what was around him.

"Olaf is a special living thing" Elsa said to Magnus who was still confused but listened carefully "He's a living snowman that I created with my magic so that's why you can't hear his heart beat because he doesn't have a heart" Elsa explained while Magnus just kneeled in front of Olaf and placed his hands to familiarize Magnus of the snowman

"Umm..Elsa why is this man doing this? Is this another kind of hug?" Olaf asked worriedly "does he know how to hug-OW" Magnus accidentally pushed his carrot nose back

"Sorry" Magnus quickly pulled it back to its original position. Olaf looked at Magnus's bandaged eyes

"Why is his eyes covered?" he asked innocently

"Olaf he's blind" Elsa explained to the snowman who said

"What's blind?" Magnus smiled at the snowman's innocent question

"It means I can't see" Magnus explained to Olaf and talked to him as if he was talking to a child

"If you can't see how are you walking around?" the snowman fired another question but Magnus didn't mind answering it

"I use my other senses such as my ears and nose for example" he sniffed the air "you, Olaf smells like snow and carrots with a hint of cheerfulness" Magnus said as Olaf gasped happily and hugged Magnus which surprised him a little but hugged him back.

"Hey mister pass us the ball please" a small voice called out to Magnus who moved his head towards the voice and listened carefully to the source of the sound and finally he heard the child's heartbeat.

"here you go boy" Magnus threw the ball at ease towards the boy who thank him before gathering around to play with the others "why don't you go play with them Olaf" Magnus told the snowman who nodded and skipped away "well that was interesting" Magnus said to Elsa who giggled

"Well when people meet Olaf for the first time they are a little surprise but he's just a ball of happiness" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and replied

"You create beautiful things your majesty" Magnus told Elsa whose heartbeat quicken making Magnus smile that he could have this effect on the queen.

"Thank you, apologizes for my family pointing out your umm problem numerous of times" Elsa blush while Magnus smiled and replied

"Don't worry about it your majesty, but you have to excuse me I need to go back to my father and get home or my mother will have our heads for being late for dinner" Magnus bowed before walking past Elsa back to his father's cart "Hope to see you again your majesty"

Back in the mountain, Magnus couldn't stop smiling the second he got home. Maria noticed her son was happier than normal "What's wrong with our son?" she asked Kaleb as they watched Magnus happily laying the table while Kaleb smiled and whispered

"He got hit with an arrow" Maria gasped

"WHAT!" she hissed "He's happy that he got hit in the arrow, is it deep?" she looked at his son who still had a smile on his face and if the bandages were off, she knew that his eyes would be filled with happiness but the mention of an arrow made her worry but she didn't see Magnus hurt "I don't see it" Kaleb laughed at his wife's worriedness but whispered lowly in her ear so Magnus couldn't hear them.

"It's pretty deep, I'll say through his heart" Maria gasped while Kaleb laughed even more "looks like our son has got hit by cupid's arrow and looks like he's taken a liking to Queen Elsa"

"Wait our son has met the Queen?" she asked curiously and Kaleb nodded

"Yeah, Magnus saved her from a cart that was about to hit her, the two seem to hit it off" Kaleb commented making Maria smile then her smile faded

"But she's the Queen and we are just commoners" Kaleb sighed before kissing her forehead. Unknown to them that Magnus heard them which made him lose his smile a little bit.

It was night time and in Arendelle castle, Elsa was trying to sleep but can't due to her mind being infiltrated by the man that saved her. She has thousands of questions rushing through her mind like _"I wonder what colour his eyes are? When will I see him again? How old is he, he looks to me my age right?_ "Wait what am I doing? I have just met this man" Elsa said out loud

Then there was a knock on her door "Elsa are you okay?" Anna opened the door with a cheeky smile on face "still thinking about Magnus?" she teased Elsa who blushed before shaking her head

"I don't know what you are talking about Anna" Elsa said to Anna who just raised her eyebrow at Elsa saying _"Need put a bit more effort to try and convince me"_ Anna walked in as she closed the door behind her and sit next to Elsa on her bed

"Now how are you?" Anna said to Elsa who sighed

"I don't know, I have millions of questions for him to answer like how can he survive on his own" Elsa kept babbling on while Anna laughed at her sister.

"Elsa you know Christmas is coming soon and we are having a ball, and we could invite his family as a thank you for saving you" Anna offered then Elsa nodded.

Magnus was peacefully sleeping in his bed then he heard heavy hooves dragging a sled which made him curiously, he carefully got up from his bed trying not to wake his parents up in the other room and quickly picked up his cloak and bow with his quivers and finally his sword before slowly opening the door and closing it. "Areo?" he softly called out as he entered the stable trying to listen to his horse's heartbeat then the sound of her hooves told him where she was "Hey girl" he petted her long face "come on I think someone is in trouble" the horse let Magnus get on before she walked over to where Magnus's weapons were which are just his bow with his quiver full of arrows and a rapier sword "come lets go".

"This is bad Sven, very bad" Kristoff told his reindeer who was limping due to being bitten by a wolf that the encountered "can you pull the sled boy?" he asked Sven who shook his head then the reindeer's head snapped up, hearing horse hooves running towards them "What is it Sven?" Kristoff asked as he looked at where Sven was looking at then saw Areo running towards them with someone who wore a cloak which made Kristoff a little nervous "Who are you?!" Kristoff shouted as Magnus kept his distance but got off Areo and show him his hands

"Magnus, do you need any assistance?" he asked "Mr..."

"Kristoff Bjorgman my reindeer is hurt and we can't get back home" Magnus nodded

"okay well I live near here with my parents, they can treat your friend then I'll escort you back to your home tomorrow" Kristoff sighed and nodded as Magnus got back onto his horse "follow me"

The next morning, Sven was limping back to Arendelle while Areo pulled the sled for him so there wasn't much pressure on him. Areo guided the sled while Magnus just held the reins; the sled was full of ice "So what do you do?" Magnus asked while Kristoff and Sven gave each other a weird look before Kristoff said

"I am a ice harvester don't you see the ice-" while Kristoff was talking Magnus pulled down his hood to show him "are you-" he immediately stopped when he saw his bandaged eyes

"Blind? Yes I am" Magnus said playfully to Kristoff who turned pale

"I am so sorry I didn't know" Magnus laughed and shook his head and said

"Don't worry I should have told you, I tend to cover my face so people don't know about me being blind" Kristoff nodded and said

"I'm sorry for the bother" Magnus shook his head and replied

"No worries mate, my parents know I can take care of myself besides I'm sorry for my mother forcing food down your throat" Kristoff and Magnus laughed at what happened earlier in the morning. Maria was surprised to see a new person but when Magnus told what happened she didn't waste time cooking lots of food for Kristoff and even Sven who couldn't stop eating the pancakes

"Its fine, but Sven really likes the pancakes and might need to go for a run when he's better so he doesn't get fat, I'm surprise you're not fat with your mother's cooking" Magnus laughed and replied

"Well since I go around the forest its good exercise" Kristoff nodded in agreement "I know my way around the forest like the back of my hand" Kristoff nodded as they started making their way to Arendelle Castle. Magnus sniffed the air and noticed that it wasn't in the town anymore. In the air he smelt stone and metal "Where are we?" Magnus asked

"Where are at Arendelle castle, I live here" Kristoff said to Magnus who looked confused for a minute until Kristoff explained "I'm the one courting Princess Anna, it's been two years now" Magnus nodded knowing that two years ago was when Queen Elsa accidentally put Arendelle in a long winter but thawed it in the end.

"Oh...did you know that she smells like morning dew and wild flowers?" Magnus knew that Kristoff was looking at him strangely "Sorry I need to think before speaking, my nose is quite good and that's how I can tell people apart"

"Oh what do I smell like?" Kristoff as curiously as he put Sven in the stable while Magnus got off Areo and tied her near post

"You smell like metal and fur and carrot" Kristoff nodded in agreement, the metal from his equipment he needed for harvesting ice and fur from Sven and carrot from eating them all the time. Magnus noticed a familiar scent in the air and just smiled

"There you are!" a voice shriek but this time Magnus prepared himself so it didn't hurt his ears much "Magnus what are you doing here?" Anna asked as she hugged Kristoff whose heart was beating fast making Magnus smile before replying

"I was just helping Kristoff and Sven" Anna nodded then went over to Sven who was laid down

"Oh Sven what happened?" she asked when she saw one of the reindeers leg had a bandage

"Wolves attacked" Kristoff told Anna as he gave Sven a carrot to bite the he took a bite out of the carrot as well.

"Anna is Kristoff back?" a soft voice spoke and Magnus smiled at recognizing but to make sure he smelt the air and his smile got larger when he smelt fresh winter air with a hint of chocolate "oh Magnus?" Magnus smile got larger when he heard her heart skip a beat.

"You're Majesty" Magnus bowed towards Elsa who smiled "It's a pleasure to see you and Princess Anna again"

"Well thank you, sir Magnus I heard what you did for Kristoff, would you like to walk around the castle garden?" Elsa offered with a blush on her face since Magnus couldn't see he didn't notice but Anna and Kristoff even Sven gave her a cheeky smile.

"I would like that your highness" Magnus propped back into a bow.

"How are we going to do this?" Elsa asked then Magnus head snapped back up at her question "that is I mean..how are we..I mean..." Elsa couldn't finish her sentence while Sven, Anna and Kristoff was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Your Majesty" Magnus offered his arm to Elsa who smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm "please lead the way" Elsa and Magnus started walking around the castle then Anna was about to spy on them but Kristoff grabbed her bodice and pulled her back.

"Kristoff! I want to see what's happening" Anna whined but Kristoff shook his head and said

"No Anna let them be" Anna sighed and crossed her arms and huffed.

As they were walking through the castle garden "So how do you exactly see?" Elsa asked interestedly to Magnus who thought for a moment to explain his skill.

"Umm..." Magnus started "well ever since I was little I have been blind, when I was younger I relied on my sense of touch but as I grew up I improved my other senses instead of relying on just one sense" Elsa nodded "my ears are so good if I concentrate I can hear people's heartbeat, every beat it sends like a pulse that sent around the body which can tell me if the person gender and how tall they are" Elsa blushed as she covered her heart with her hand to try and get stop her heart from beating fast making Magnus smile but pretended that he wasn't listening.

"I-is that right?" Elsa said slowly to Magnus who smiled to himself knowing that the Queen's heart was so fast because of him.

"Then there is also my nose, I can tell people apart from how they smell, my dad says I have a nose of a wolf because if I know the scent of people I can track them easily" Elsa nodded happy that her heart had finally settled down then it started to pick up again when Magnus continued "Like one of my new favourite smell is a hint of chocolate and fresh winter snow, it reminds me of my favourite season" Elsa was afraid that her heart will burst out her chest.

"Why winter?" she asked Magnus who had a light blush on his face.

"Because reminds me of my family huddled around the fire and just drinking hot chocolate and an amazing Queen" his blush got deeper making Elsa look down as she consciously tucked her blond hair behind her ears. Magnus sniffed the air and smiled "your majesty it's going to rain soon" Elsa looked up to see the stormy clouds up above them.

"We better go" Elsa said as she started walking back to the castle but Magnus grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her from moving.

"Wait your Majesty, I want to see you" Elsa looked down sadly.

"Magnus I don't think I can do anything about that, I'm sorry" Magnus smiled and shook his head.

"When it rains the water droplets sent vibration everywhere and it's like I can see, I want to see you, please" Elsa smiled and touched his cheek with her cool hand.

"Okay Magnus" the blind man started to take off the bandages off his eyes then Elsa grabbed his hands and put them down before taking the bandages off of his eyes for him. Magnus eye's started to flutter open and Elsa's heart stopped when she saw Magnus's beautiful emerald eyes, Magnus looked up.

"Here it comes" then it started to rain hard. Magnus saw the water droplets drip on Elsa's face "my god you are so beautiful" Magnus placed a hand on her cheek

"T-Thank you" she stuttered as her heart started beating fast again but this time she didn't mind this time "Magnus" Elsa whispered as she leaned up as Magnus leaned down then suddenly the sound of a sword being drawn made Magnus pull away which confused Elsa greatly "Magnus what's wrong?" she asked then Magnus placed a finger on his mouth to motion her to be quiet. Then blind man listened very carefully to locate the person he heard then when he located where the person was, he grabbed his bow from behind him and picked up an arrow and pointed it to the person. Magnus heard the person's heartbeat quicken as did his breath which made him quickly release the arrow before he got away.

"Got him, come on" Magnus lead Elsa the way and revealed a man arrowed against the castle stone wall with fear in his eyes "who are you?!" Magnus shouted at the attacker who growled and shouted back at him

"How dare you! I am Prince Terrance of Tangust" the Prince glared at Magnus before looking at Elsa "you give this blind commoner a chance but not a prince!" Magnus clenched his fist in anger "My Queen people will expect you to marry royalty not some filthy commoner!" Elsa watched Magnus's blank green eyes filled with anger "this man is not worthy of your affection, he is just a poor commoner" Magnus closed his eyes knowing what this man said was true. He didn't deserve the attention of Elsa who was the Queen who was the highest of class and he was at the bottom "Now peasant put me down at once or suffer the consequences" Magnus pulled the arrow off his clothing.

"Forgive me your Majesty I need to get back to my family, I'm sorry for being completely out of line" Magnus bowed "I bid you Adieu" with that he left Elsa who was about to stop him from leaving but Terrance grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Queen Elsa you shouldn't be wasting your time and feelings for peasants like that, your people need you to marry a royal so Arendelle would prosper even more" Elsa sighed knowing what Prince Terrance said was true and she knew that Magnus heard what he said. Even if she did like Magnus, because of her status they couldn't be together.

Magnus got home angry, he stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him "Why are you so stupid!" he said to himself "why did I have to make a move to the Queen, what the hell is the matter with me" Magnus fell backwards on his bed as he ran his hands through his thick black hair "That stupid Prince is right, I don't deserve Queen Elsa's attention or affection" there was a knock on the door that stopped his train of thoughts "come in" he said not bothering to get up, he heard the door open and Magnus sniffed the air to identify the person who entered, his mother.

"Magnus are you alright? You came home quite upset" Maria sat on her son's bedside "what happened?" she asked then noticed his son's bandages were taken off and his blind emerald eyes were filled with sadness.

"Do royals always have to marry royals?" Magnus asked his mother who was a little confused at his question then realised why he asked.

"Sweetie, royals have expectations and they have to follow them and lots of people have expectations of Queen Elsa so she will be in pressure to find a suitor who is her status" Maria knew it was a little harsh but knew that its better tell the truth to Magnus who just sighed and nodded "I'm sorry honey" Magnus wrapped the bandages to cover his eyes before he got up "where are you going?" she asked curiously to her son who picked up his cloak and put it on

"To clear my head" Maria sighed and nodded

"Be careful Magnus" she told her son who nodded before leaving the house to walk around for the forest a bit.

An hour of walking, Magnus was punching a large oak tree with his bare knuckles trying to get all his anger out. "You know that tree never stood change against you mate" Magnus just scoffed before saying

"You know you can't sneak up on me Tom" Magnus told the person who was sitting on a tree branch "you smell of gunpowder and vodka, hard to miss" the man laughed as he jumped down the tree then walked over to Magnus and looked at his knuckles which was bleeding and bruised badly.

"Magnus what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Thomas Knight or Tom, was twenty seven years old so he was two years older than Magnus. Tom sees Magnus as a little brother he lost when he was little. Tom grew up alone in the streets of Tangust then moved to Arendelle and worked as sailor so whenever he came to Arendelle he went to see Magnus "come here, mate" he started to bandage Magnus's hands.

"Nothing" Tom rolled his eyes before saying

"You say nothing but your voice says something else" Magnus sighed knowing he couldn't lie to him

"It's a girl" Magnus started then Tom spoke

"Isn't it always" the two men laughed "sorry continue Magnus"

"I think I'm falling for the Queen of Arendelle, I almost kissed her this afternoon" Tom couldn't speak, he was surprised that Magnus even met the Queen but then understood his predicament "she needs to marry a royal right?" Tom sighed

"Yes" he said simply at Magnus looked down and sighed as he took a seat on the grass and Tom sat next to him.

"So how was Corona?" he asked trying to change the subject

"It was fine, Princess Rapunzel is very nice" Tim told Magnus who nodded as he remembered the story of the missing Princess of Corona who was recently found and lots of people said that Rapunzel were cousins with Anna and Elsa due to their mothers being sisters.

"I wish I could see" Magnus said out loud making Tom sigh "then I could see Queen Elsa's eyes, I know this is a stupid question but what colour are they?" Tom was shocked to hear what Magnus asked. Being blind meant that Magnus didn't know about colours so how could he explain what colour the Queen's eyes were "just tell me the name of the colour please" Tom sighed then said

"Her eye colour is blue" Magnus nodded even though he didn't know what colour it was but he didn't care as long as he knew. Tom then heard something "Magnus you hear that?" he asked to Magnus who nodded "I hear trouble, come on lets go check it out" the two got up and started to follow the sound that made them curious. While travelling there Magnus thought about a particular Snow Queen in his mind.

"Why did I have to fall for a Queen" He said to himself "why do I also want to chase the things I can never have" Magnus sighed then when the sound got closer. They hid behind the trees a couple of meters away from their target. Magnus sniffed the air and smelt fireworks and fire. Tom and Magnus were about to move closer until two swords were held against their throat

"Now what do we have here?" said the person behind them which made Magnus and Tom freeze on the spot.

Somewhere

"So Magnus has fallen in love" the witch said as she petted her pet which was a small white snake with red slit eyes that was wrapped around her staff "Interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

"We are you two here?" the voice asked again making Tom look at the man behind them. He was very taller, taller than him and Magnus. The man had short thin grey hair with dark brown eyes and had a scar on his left eyebrow. Tom looked at the man's attire, he was wearing a red tail coat with gold decorations and buttons, he had a white shirt that with a black vest and a black cravat. He had black trousers that were tucked into his high black shiny boots. The man wore a top hat that was dark blue tall and had a teal ribbon tied to it "Now how may I help you gentlemen?" he asked

"Why are you here?" Tom asked the man while Magnus listened carefully to the newcomer's heartbeat to get a sense of how tall and strong he is. The man smirked and replied

"I am known as Magical Mason" Magnus frowned for a minute while Tom just started at the man who burst out laughing as he pulled the swords away from their throats and put them back on his waist, each side "Forgive me but I am the ringmaster for the circus that's coming to Arendelle to perform for the people of Arendelle and to the royals" Magnus and Tom sighed in relief as they got up "now who might you two be?"

"Thomas Knight" he held his hand out for the ringleader to shake which he shook happily before the ringmaster turned to the cloaked Magnus "this is my friend Magnus Wolff" Magnus just nodded which made the ringmaster look at him weirdly so Tom decided to explain "I'm afraid that he is blind" the man nodded

"Well I'm Mason Powells or my stage name Magical Mason" the two nodded "we are on the way to Arendelle would you like to come with us?" Magnus shook his head while Tom nodded.

"I'm sorry I need go back to my parents" Mason nodded in understand "Tom I will see you later" Magnus held out his fist and Tom fist bumped his knuckles before Magnus started making his way back without bumping into any trees which impressed the ringmaster.

"How on earth does he see?" Mason asked curiously to Tom who sighed and explained

"his ears and nose, when he was a child a witch cursed him to the be blind but his parents told him he was born like that to protected him" Mason nodded "trust me even though he is blind if you are an enemy do not take his so lightly" the ringmaster nodded as they started walking to the long train of wagons for the circus "So what animals do you have?" Tom asked as they got into a wagon and Mason made the horses move the wagon and the others follow

"Elephants, tiger, bears, lions trust me a lot but don't worry they are taken good care of, I promise" Tom nodded as he kept asking about when the shows were. Tom even though he was twenty seven he still acted like a child at times but Mason didn't mind he was actually fond of Tom even though they just met a couple of moments ago but they seemed to be good friends soon.

Magnus got back "mom dad I'm home" Magnus shouted as he took off his cloaked and hanged it on a peg then took off shirt that was covered in sweat, dirt and mud.

"Magnus sweetie are you alright?" Maria asked as she took the dirty shirt off of him and put it in the dirty clothes pile that she will be washing the next day.

"I'm fine mum honest" Maria sighed as she kissed Magnus's cheek before saying

"I'll prepare a bath for you" Magnus whispered thank you before he sat on a nearby chair to rest for a moment. After a couple of minutes Maria came out.

"Sweetheart bath is ready do you need any help?" Maria asked her son but knowing what his answer will be.

"No its okay mom, I can do it" Magnus told his mother as he easily made his way to bathroom. He got into the cold water bath and he sighed in relief. Magnus liked taking bath because it was where he could think properly and clearly.

"I'm just delusional for thinking someone like Queen Elsa would want a guy like me" Even though Magnus couldn't see it, he knew he wasn't ugly because when ever woman sees him with his cloaked hood down, he could hear their heartbeats beat fast and he could hear the whispers of the woman saying how good he looked.

Magnus also took care of himself, he made sure he eat right, sleep properly and being in the forest he was challenged physically which helped him earn muscles that you could see sometimes though some of his shirt. Magnus knew he was quite tall due to the fact that he knew his father was quite tall compared to his friends who only reached his shoulders and Magnus knew he was taller than his father.

Magnus drowned himself into the icy water to get rid of the dirt he collected while out in the forest. Then after a few seconds he resurfaced and pushed his wet thick hair back. "Circus huh? I wish I could see it" Magnus didn't exactly know what a circus was but he knew the sounds and smell of it, he could hear thousands of people screaming and cheering as their heartbeats beats were faster than normal from excitement. He heard heavy foot and animal roars from the animals that performed, he could almost see what the animals looked like from its heartbeat pulse that spreads around their body but he didn't know what they were called. He would hear people laughing but didn't know why they would laugh.

Surprisingly Magnus could dance it was because his parents would drag him into the celebrations in Arendelle and he would listen to the footsteps of the people who were dancing and their heartbeat would be beating so fast that Magnus could almost see perfectly due to the amount of pulses spread around their bodies and the sounds their feet made on the ground. After hearing familiar footsteps all the time and seeing how they moved, Magnus was pretty sure he could dance however he never danced because he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

When Magnus was finished taking a bath, he got out and got dressed into a new set of clothes. Magnus was in sat on his bed in room reading a book that Tom gave him. It was in Braille, instead of words there would be bumps on the pages this was how blind people would read. This was a book filled with sword fighting, adventure, thriller and a bit of romance which Magnus didn't mind. Then there was a knock on the door which made Magnus stop reading and listened carefully to heartbeat and smiled "Come in dad" the door opened

"How is my boy?" Kaleb asked while he took a seat on his son's bed as Magnus put the book on his bedside table

"I'm okay dad, honest" Magnus's father sighed as he put a hand on his son's broad shoulder. After a few minutes of silence then the youngest man broke the silence "How did you meet mom? How did you know she was the one for you?" Kaleb was surprised at Magnus's questions then thought for a moment before answering.

"Well at first your mother hated me" Magnus looked weirdly at his father who laughed and nodded "It's true, your mother hated me"

"Why?" Magnus was laughing at his father who smiled at the memory then explained

"I had a reputation of being a womanizer and I have dated lots of women before your mother" Magnus nodded then when I saw your mother while walking past a dress shop, I saw her through the window and my heart instantly skipped at beat and was beating fast" Magnus smiled knowing that even after all these year, his father's heart would beat fast just getting a kiss on the cheek from her "when I asked her out she said no and I asked why she said and I can still remember what she said" Kaleb cleared his throat and shifted the pitched of his voice higher to make it sound more feminine "_I do not go out with a womanizer Mr Wolff, your last name does suit you, you always see women as a prey that you need to chase so no thank you"_ then she left" Magnus nodded

"How did you actually date her?" Magnus asked while listening carefully to make sure that his mother was nowhere near so his father wouldn't get shouted at

"Well it took me a year of chasing her" Magnus's mouth gaped open while Kaleb nodded "yep a whole year and I only chased her and no other girls" Kaleb smiled so did Magnus who just listened "Then this man Jonathan Jerkins came and was trying to woo your mother and it worked" Magnus frowned a little "but I could tell that he wanted something from her but when I told your mother she said, I was just jealous" Kaleb sighed "at first I was jealous I mean he was rich, noble and everything I wasn't"

"What happened then?" Magnus asked his father who smiled and replied

"Well I followed your mother and Jonathan to make sure she was safe then Jonathan pushed himself on your mother" Magnus gritted at the thought "then I went over and punched his lights out then your mother saw me in a different light, we've been together for twenty-six years and still going strong" Magnus smiled sadly knowing that they had him when they were young which was only twenty but Kaleb and Maria didn't mind they were happy that they had a child but they wanted more but Maria had difficulty baring children so they could only have the one, Magnus, so they were happy because at least they had one child "So you see love can come weird ways for you, you fell hard for the Snow Queen" Magnus nodded and sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about her, dad what do I do?" Magnus asked as he ran his hand through his wet hair and lay down on his bed.

"Dance" Kaleb said simply making Magnus pull a strange face towards his father.

"I'm sorry?" Magnus got up in a sitting position again while Kaleb smiled at his son.

"Dance, Magnus I'm serious, the celebration is tomorrow and the Queen and Princess has to attend and has to participate at the celebration meaning dancing with people" Magnus sighed and said

"Dad I can't dance" Magnus said to his father who scoffed "what I really can't dance"

"Magnus, I know you know the steps of a waltz that they dance at celebration, I have no doubt in my mind that you know how to dance it" Magnus sighed and nodded "Great let's get you new robes to wear"

"What?" Magnus said to Kaleb who rolled his eyes and said

"You are not dancing with the queen dressed down, you need to dress up, now come on" Kaleb dragged his son to his wagon and drove into town.

Meanwhile in the castle, Elsa sighed as she finalized the plans for tomorrow's Christmas Celebration. She looked out her office window to see the Arendelle citizen were excitedly preparing for celebration and making sure everything was perfect for the Queen and the Princess who will be joining them. Anna wanted to celebrate and spread Christmas spirit with everyone so she organised the celebration for everyone to enjoy. Elsa on the other hand wanted to see Magnus again (no pun intended) she wanted to see Magnus and apologized for Prince Terrance's attitude towards him.

Then a familiar knock on the door "Elsa can I come in?" Anna asked

"Yes Anna come in" Elsa said then Anna entered with a wide smile on her face as she skipped over to her "how may I help you?"

"You'll never guess who Kristoff and I saw...Magnus" Anna noticed Elsa's eyes widen in happiness when she said the name which made Anna smile "and looks like he's preparing for the celebration, by the way, he looks smoking hot in his robes for tomorrow" Elsa blushed a little but Anna still saw and teased her "Are you blushing dear sister?"

"ANNA!" Elsa lightly slapped her sister's arm but Anna kept grinning "I mean.." she cleared her throat

"You are going to dance with him, I will make sure of it!" Anna said happily as Elsa rolled her eyes and said

"Anna he is blind so how can he dance" Elsa sadly smiled at Anna who rolled her eyes and wagged her first finger in front of Elsa's face which made the Queen frown at her sister

"Well I think he can" Elsa raised a confuse eyebrow at her sister who just grinned widely at her

"How can you be so sure?" she asked to Anna who giggled and playfully tapped her nose then there was a knock on the door. Elsa cleared her throat "Come in" she said in her regal voice then the door opened revealing Kai "How may I help you Kai?" Elsa asked the royal steward who cleared his throat

"Your Majesty, your highness, may I present Master Mason Powells" then Mason entered and bowed to Elsa and Anna then Kai bowed and left.

"Hello Mr Powells how may I help you today?" Elsa asked as she took a seat at her desk then Magical Mason took off his cap as he stepped forward

"Your Majesty you see I got a letter from a friend here in Arendelle that your are having a festival was wondering if my circus could perform for the crowd and you your Majesty, if that's alright?" Elsa looked at Anna who had excitement in her eyes and was nodding her head fast making Elsa laugh while Mason frowned "did I do something wrong your Majesty?" Elsa shook her head and cleared her throat

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Mr Powells it's my sister" she pointed to Anna who couldn't stop grinning at the thought about the circus "is very excited about the circus idea" Mason smiled as his eyes burned with hope "Yes Arendelle would love for your circus to perform tomorrow" Mason put top hat back on his head

"I promise you my Queen that it will be a spectacular show tomorrow" Mason bowed before walking towards the door and held the door handle but not opening it yet "I'm afraid not everyone will enjoy the show your majesty" Mason said sadly making Elsa and Anna look at each other then back at the ringmaster.

"What do you mean?" Elsa spoke softly to Mason who sighed turned around

"I met a blind man but he is not like any blind man I have ever seen, he walks like he can see even though his eyes are bandaged" Elsa and Anna instantly knew who Mason was talking about

"Is this man you speak of Magnus Wolff?" Anna said to Mason who nodded then looked weirdly at royal sisters "We met him before" Mason nodded as he looked at the floor "Elsa has a crush on him" Anna said casually making Elsa blush

"ANNA!" she shouted making Mason silently laughed as he watched Elsa blush a vivid red "I truly apologize for my sister's outburst" Mason shook his head and replied

"Don't worry your Majesty, your secret is safe with me I promise" Mason drew a cross on his heart then commented "I suggest you should get a move on from what I hear around town, women are trying jump him, I guess that's why he lives in the mountains to hide" Mason joked then noticed Elsa looked down sadly at the thought of beautiful women throwing themselves at Magnus "did I say anything to offend you your Majesty?" Elsa recomposed herself and shook her head.

"No you didn't Mr Powells we are looking forward for tomorrow's show" Mason bowed and left.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked her sister who nodded "look I don't think Magnus is the type to-" Anna was interrupted by Elsa who spoke over her

"Anna please stop" Elsa said sadly to Anna who sighed and nodded "come on time for dinner"

"Dad are you sure about this?" Magnus didn't know what he was wearing but it was a little stiff and a little tight on his body however the fabric of his new set of clothes were soft and felt nice under his fingertips "it's a little tight" he told his father who scoffed and looked at his son with a smile.

Magnus was wearing a black tailcoat with wore a dark blue shirt with a light blue cravat around his neck, over his shirt was a black vest with gold buttons sewn on. Magnus had black trousers tucked into tall black boots. Kaleb changed Magnus's bandages to a soft velvet navy blue piece fabric and tied it loosely around his son's emerald eyes.

"Do I look alright?" Magnus asked as he rolled his shoulders trying to stretch the fabric a little to make his clothes a little more comfortable to move around in. Kaleb sighed and said

"Yes son you look okay" Kaleb turned to see the woman who worked the store who was around Magnus's age was blushing at how Magnus looked "already catching a girl's eye already" Magnus listened carefully then smirked when he heard a girl's heartbeat beating fast when he looked towards the woman who gasped and turned around "Come on lets buy these and get home for dinner" Magnus nodded.

When Kaleb and Magnus got home, Maria had finished cooking their dinner which was rabbit stew "Ready for tomorrow my boy?" she playfully nudged Magnus who choked on his spoon

"MOM!" Magnus shouted as he blushed red while Kaleb and Maria looked at each other and smiled "look, Queen Elsa would rather dance with someone who isn't..you know..blind" he whispered the last word but her parents still heard what he said

"Magnus..." Maria started but Magnus shook his head and said

"Its fine, I'll attend I'll just be in the back like always" Magnus gave her a sad smile before pushing back the chair "excuse me" with that he took his empty bowl and put it in the sink then went back into his room to lay down on his bed. After a few minutes there was a knock on his door but Magnus knew that it was her mother "come mom" he said lowly then listened to his door creaked open and his mother's soft footsteps moving towards him "how may I help you?" he asked sitting up on his bed as his mother sat next to him

"I heard that your father has told you about how we came together" Magnus nodded "can I tell you my side of the story now" Magnus just nodded and listened carefully to his mother's soothing voice "Now I said no to your father because he was a womanizer and wasn't worth my time because I thought that he would just break my heart like all the other gwhen a man named Jonathan came, I thought that he was the one because he was smart, kind, rich, noble, he was like a prince charming that I used to read when I was a child but sometimes looks can be deceiving" Magnus nodded

"Did dad ever do something stupid for you?" Magnus asked his mother who sighed and replied

"Yep, when he saved me from Jonathan, we walked around the castle bridge, and then your father asked me out he said if I didn't say yes he would jump off the bridge, I said he was bluffing but he just replied "_is that a yes or a no" _and I said I don't know then your idiotic father jumped" Magnus started laughing while Maria shook her head and smiled "I jumped after him but since my dress was weighing me down then your father wrapped his arms around me and helped me stay afloat then I said to him _"Kaleb please don't hurt me please"_ then your father replied "_I promise I won't_"when I looked into his eyes I saw truth and love in them which made me believe that he actually loved me with all his heart"

"I don't think I can do that mom, my eyes won't be able to tell someone I care, my eyes are blank it has no emotion" Magnus looked down then his mother started to unwrapped the bandaged around his eyes "mom" Maria stayed quiet as she kept unwrapping his bandages when they were completely off, she looked deeply into his beautiful emerald eyes and smiled as she cupped her son's stubble cheek

"My son, you might be blind but your eyes can tell how you feeling" Magnus smiled as he leaned in his mother's soft touch "come on you need your rest my boy the festival is tomorrow night but you still have to help your father tomorrow morning" Magnus nodded as he laid back down his bed not bothering to put on his bandages then his mother tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead "goodnight sweetheart"

"Night mom" Magnus turned his head to sleep making Maria smile as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Magnus felt the warm sun against his skin which told him that it was morning. Magnus rubbed his tired eyes then noticed he wasn't wearing his bandages, his hands were bumbling around his bedside table until his hand felt a knob of his drawer and pulled it out to get a fresh and clean pair of bandages. Magnus started to tie his bandages around his eyes before get up and getting changed into a white tight poet shirt and dark brown trousers with his black boots. Magnus clenched his toes inside his boot before stretching his feet out in front of him suddenly he accidentally kicked a box which made Magnus curious as he touched box and opened it before feeling around inside the box then smiled when he felt the softness of the fabric "I'm not wearing you until tonight" Magnus said before going downstairs and let his nose be filled with the delicious scent of his mother's cooking.

"Morning Magnus" Maria said cheerfully to his son as she cook their breakfast

"Morning Mom" Magnus took a seat on their table then said "where's Pops?" Magnus listened for his father's heartbeat but frowned when he didn't hear his father's heartbeat

"He's outside, went to feed Areo" Magnus nodded then frowned a little "you woke up late so your father just did it for you, your father and I already ate"

"I'm sorry" Magnus apologized to Maria who shook her head as she placed his plate of breakfast in front of him

"Sweetheart, it's okay, don't worry about it" Maria knew that since Magnus was blind he could barely tell what time it was.

"Magnus" Kaleb said to his son making him turn around and smiled at his father "how are you today my boy?" he asked as he took a seat next to Magnus who was eating his breakfast

"Sorry I woke up later than thought" Kaleb shook his head and placed his hand on his son's broad shoulder

"Its okay son, no worries" Magnus sighed as he picked up a glass of ice cold water and drank it down "birthday soon what you wanting?" Kaleb asked Magnus who shook his head. Magnus was born on Christmas day which was next week but every time Maria and Kaleb asked what their son wanted he always the same answer

"Dad you don't have to, you already bought me knew clothes, if you really want to buy me something then new bandages would be fine" Kaleb and Maria sighed as they looked at each other while magnus picked up his plate and place in the sink "I'm just going to Areo" Magnus went to the stable where his horse was "hey girl how are you" Magnus stroked his horse's soft face. Areo just neighed and basked in Magnus's warm comforting touch.

"Elsa come on, its the festival is today" Anna said excitedly as she burst in Elsa's room to find the Queen covering her head with her pillow and groaning in annoyance

"Anna let me sleep, its tonight so give me more time to sleep" Elsa moaned to Anna who rolled her eyes before grabbing Elsa's bed sheets and pulled them away from her "Anna! Please let me sleep" Elsa told Anna who sighed as she started making her way towards the door

"Alright give you an hour but I'll be back" Anna warned her sister who just huffed

"Fine an hour now, go away!" Elsa said to Anna who rolled her eyes again before closing the door behind her and went to check on the preparations for the celebrations tonight.

When it was nearing the festival, the Wolff household was getting dressed; Magnus was in his room putting on his new clothes that his father bought "Magnus are you ready?" Maria asked as she opened the door as Magnus was wrapping the soft velvet navy blue piece of fabric around his eyes "well don't you look handsome" Maria commented making Magnus blush

"Thanks mom" Magnus said then his mother came over to hug her tightly

"You will be breaking hearts tonight, my son" Magnus looked down "I bet you rather make hearts skip a beat especially the Queen's hearts" Maria thought his son was going to faint from the redness of his face so she decided to stop before he actually did faint "come on lets go"

When they got there they heard people cheering and clapping, Magnus looked over to where the sound came from then smiled when he recognized the voice that spoke "People of Arendelle, my name is Magical Mason and my circus are delighted to perform for you" the crowd went wild as the circus began. Magnus knew that his parents were watching with interest

"Dad, Mom I'll get walk around for a bit" Kaleb and Maria looked at each other who sighed and nodded

"Alright Magnus but be careful" Magnus nodded as he started walking away from the circus. Magnus was just walking around no particular destination then suddenly he bumped into someone smaller than him and feminine

"Oh forgive ma'am" Magnus helped the woman up and frowned a little. Usually he would have known but he guessed it was because he was to deep in thought to notice someone was in front of him. Magnus sniffed the air and quickly took a step back "your Majesty please forgive me for bumping into you" Magnus bowed

"_Anna was right he does look hot"_ Elsa said in her mind then remembered that Magnus spoke to her "it's quite alright Mr Wolff" she said in her Queen voice but her heart was thumping loudly against her chest, she hoped that Magnus wasn't listening, she was wrong Magnus blushed even more when he heard her heart was beating faster than lightning

"May I ask what you are doing here my Queen, I mean I thought everyone would be at the circus watching" Magnus said as his voice was laced with sadness making Elsa look at him

"Magnus" she said softly "I heard from Mr Powells that you won't be able to watch the circus so I thought I would accompany you until its over" Magnus was glad that Elsa couldn't hear his heart because he was afraid that if it beat any faster his heart was explode

"No my Queen I couldn't ask you to do that for me, I mean it sounds like a lot of fun" Magnus heard the cheering and clapping "you should enjoy yourself, I don't mind really" Elsa shook her head

"No Magnus beside I think I'll get the full picture from Anna who will be up all night telling me how amazing it was" Elsa reassured Magnus who still wasn't convinced "I mean if you think my presence is a burden I guess I'll-" Elsa started to walk away with sadness in her eyes but suddenly Magnus grabbed her soft cool hand with his rough calloused large hand

"No your presence isn't a burden never has, never been and never will" Magnus said quickly then realised that he was holding the Queen's hands which was very inappropriate in his mind, he instantly let go which disappointed Elsa for a bit, missing his hand's warmth "forgive me my Queen, I didn't mean to cross the line" Magnus took a step back and bowed a little

"It's okay Magnus" Elsa said to Magnus then a awkward silence came between them. Then after a few minutes, the blind man decided to stop the silence

"So..umm..is Prince Terrance here for the celebration?" Magnus asked and Elsa noticed that when he said the royal's name it dripped with hate which made her smile a little then sighed

"I'm afraid so, he came this morning saying he wouldn't miss it for the world" Magnus nodded as he clenched his fist in anger "listen I wanted to apologize for his behaviour-" Elsa started but Magnus finished for her

"Don't worry about it your Majesty, he was right you should waste your time and emotions for a commoner like me so please no need to apologize" Magnus said sadly then Elsa got angry

"I do not care if you are a commoner or not" Magnus winced at the volume of her voice which reminded her that Magnus had strong hearing and was important to him "I'm sorry" she said in a soft low voice "I will not be segregated from my people because of status I do not care if you are a prince or a commoner, I will treat you with respect so long as you treat me with it" Magnus nodded

"Forgive me, my Queen, you know even though you are known as the Snow Queen you have a very warm heart" Magnus commented making Elsa blush and her heart started beating fast again making Magnus smile at how much effect he could do to the Queen "Any royals that court you will be very happy" Magnus said sadly making Elsa look down a little depressed "the circus would be over soon and I bet Prince Terrance will be looking for you, no bet"

"Oh right yeah Prince Terrance" Elsa sighed then looked at Magnus who just sighed then listened carefully then said

"The circus has ended and it looks like Prince Terrance is looking for you" Magnus commented making Elsa look at him then he explained "he smells like metal and sweat, it stands out I'm afraid" he joked making Elsa giggle which made Magnus's body warm. "I'll see you around your Majesty" Magnus bowed before he started walking away then Elsa unexpectedly grabbed his hands to stop him from leaving

"Wait!" Elsa said making Magnus stop where he stood, he was thankful that Elsa didn't have good hearing like him because if she did, she would hear his heart beating so fast that Magnus was afraid that it would jump out of his chest just because she held his hand "I mean" she let go making Magnus a little sad but kept listening to her "I really don't want to see Prince Terrance and since you can keep track of where he is, I was wondering if you could help me avoid him" Magnus was a little shock at her request but he just bowed and said

"As you wish your Majesty" Magnus smiled then looked over his shoulder "we should go he's near" Magnus grabbed Elsa's hand and started to lead her towards the festivities so they could try and hide from Prince Terrance. They stopped at where people was dancing and clapping happily to the music that was being played "my Queen please join us" said the violinist then Elsa turned to Magnus who bowed and let her move forward to the dance floor but then Elsa dragged Magnus towards the centre "Your Majesty!" he exclaimed "I'm afraid that I'm not a good dancer" he warned Elsa who just smiled then used her hands to untie the velvet navy blue that was tied around his eyes which made Magnus's heart stop and placed his hands on top of hers to prevent her from untying the knot

"Do you mind?" Elsa asked Magnus who gulped and sighed before moving his hand down by his side and let Elsa untie his piece of fabric that covered his eyes

"not really but some people are uncomfortable with it" Magnus told truthfully as Elsa took the fabric off his eyes and put the fabric in his coat pocket before whispering in his ear

"I'm not" Elsa smiled when she felt Magnus shiver from her whisper "now I order you as your Queen to dance with me" she playfully said as she looked lovingly into Magnus's emerald eyes and her smile got wider when she noticed the happiness that danced in his eyes

"As you wish your Majesty" Magnus and Elsa bowed at each other as the violinist started playing then the other instruments started as well. (The dance is like the one in Final Fantasy VIII). Elsa was impressed to see Magnus dancing quite well and didn't miss a step. While in Magnus's mind, he concentrated on Elsa's heartbeat to see her movements. When the music was about to end, Magnus grabbed Elsa's hand and spun her into his arms. Elsa had one of her hands on Magnus's chest felling his pounding heartbeat while the other hand held Magnus's warm hand while the man's other hand was on her hip pulling her close to him. Magnus and Elsa were breathing heavily after the dance while the audience cheered at the spectacular show

"bravo" said one of the audience members as they clapped for them as Elsa and Magnus bowed.

"ELSA that was amazing!" Anna squealed loudly making Magnus wince a little but didn't let it show "you to Magnus that was so cool, how do you that?" she asked curiously while Magnus bowed at Anna

"Princess Anna, thank you and it was luck" Magnus said "your sister was leading the dance, I just followed" Elsa blushed a little as she tucked a stray piece of her blond hair behind her ear which Anna noticed but decided not to say anything.

"yes well done" a deep voice said as it was accompanied by a slow sarcastic clapping which made everyone turned to Prince Terrance "not bad for a blind man" Magnus clenched his teeth but kept his mouth shut

"That's enough Prince Terrance please do not insult my people" Elsa said to Prince Terrance who ignored her and marched up to Magnus and looked up. Magnus knew that he was taller than the Prince and guessed that he only reached his shoulder and it was true, Prince Terrance had to look up to Magnus

"I warned you that the Queen doesn't court your kind" he spat making Elsa angry and shouted

"His kind!" Magnus stopped her by holding his hand up

"Don't worry my Queen, I can fight my battles myself" Magnus told Elsa completely ignoring the Prince Terrance which made him angry

"HEY! I'm over here" he shouted then laughed evilly "I guess you wouldn't know would you" Magnus listened more carefully when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn "Queen Elsa will be my wife, I will not let some peasant win her!" Prince Terrance shouted making Magnus shouted.

"I don't believe you're a Prince, you're a disgrace, Queen Elsa is not some prize to be won, she can choose who she wants to court not some pompous spoilt Prince" Magnus said making Prince Terrance growl and slowly made his way to Magnus with his sword his hands ready to kill.

"MAGNUS!" Tom shouted as he threw a sword towards Magnus which was impaled by his feet

"Thanks Tom" Magnus picked up the sword and got into a stance "bring it"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll go easy on you because you're blind" Prince Terrance said with a smirk while Magnus just scoffed

"Fine go easy on you but I will not go easy on you, _your highness_" Magnus voice dripped with sarcasm as he held his sword tighter

"Magnus be careful and no blood please" Tom said to his friend who nodded

"Don't worry, I promise this will be over in less than thirty seconds" Magnus smiled at Tom who rolled his eyes while Prince Terrance scoffed and said

"It will only take ten seconds for me to take you down!" Prince Terrance shouted as they both got in a ready stance. Magnus noticed that there was a crowd forming around them because of their heartbeats beating fast from excitement and some worry "Make your move peasant!" Magnus shook his head and bowed at Prince Terrance which only angered him more

"No your highness you should make the first move as you are more important" Magnus said with a smirk on his face making Prince Terrance frown "so please move your highness" Magnus heard the Prince's charge towards him and his heartbeat fast trying to pump blood around his body which made Magnus smirk then he heard the vibration in the air which told him where the sword was that made him parry with his own sword. Prince Terrance was frowned even more as their swords were grinding against each other. Magnus proved to be stronger as he easily pushed Prince Terrance back making him grit his teeth as he put more power to make his sword move closer to Magnus but the blind man sword's wasn't moving closer to Magnus but towards the Prince.

"Not bad for a peasant" Magnus didn't say anything just listened carefully at his movements "I always win my fights" Magnus heard a click in the distance, he instantly knew it was a gun ready to fire making him tut and shake his head

"Tom rooftop on the right" Magnus told Tom who quickly turned his head and picked up a stone and threw it shooter knocking him out. Prince Terrance was surprised that the range of Magnus's hearing, he looked around to make a plan then smirked at an idea. Prince Terrance jumped back to create space between them.

"So you have a good hearing" Magnus got a little worried at what the Prince was planning. Prince Terrance saw a bell tower behind Magnus and the bell was quite large which made the royal smirk as he pulled out his pistol and shot the bell which made a loud ringing causing Magnus to drop his sword and cover his ears and shouted in pain as everything around him was shaking and ringing making Prince Terrance laugh. Magnus had a blurry vision, he was seeing twos of everyone around him.

"AGGHHH!" Magnus shouted as Prince Terrance kept shooting the bell and it took ten shots until Prince Terrance ran out of bullets while Magnus was on his knees covering his ears that started to bleed due to the loud sound which hurt his sensitive ears.

"It's over" Prince Terrance walked over with a sword in his hand ready to finish Magnus until a strong arctic wind froze him against the wall "Queen Elsa!" he shouted "this man has insulted me, he deserves this" Elsa glared at the Prince who shivered in fear at the anger in her eyes

"You insulted him first Prince Terrance, if this is how you treat people in your Kingdom then I fear for them" Elsa kneeled beside Magnus who wasn't covering his ears any more but his hands were scrambling around the floor. Magnus's vision was vibrating he felt that the ground was shaking "Are you alright Magnus?" Elsa asked worriedly to the blind man who was shaking as he closed his eyes trying to get everything balanced.

"Magnus" Maria and Kaleb ran over to their son "are you okay?" Maria asked her son as she placed Magnus's head on her lap while his head was turning from side to side

"M-m-mak-make it st-stop, ever-everything is sh-shaking" Magnus clenched his fist tightly. After a few minutes, Magnus felt everything stopped shaking then Tom looked at his bleeding ears.

"Okay Magnus your ears are a little damaged but should heal over time but I suggest that you should rely on your touch and nose for a while okay?" Magnus nodded then his hand felt his mother's hand which helped him on his feet.

"Can you walk sweetheart?" Maria asked her son who nodded slowly.

"But I don't think I can see where I'm going now" Magnus confessed to his mother who nodded as she wrapped her arm around Magnus's ready to lead him back home.

"Come on let's get you home to rest" Kaleb told Magnus who nodded then Elsa stepped forward.

"If you like you can stay at the castle" Elsa offered making Kaleb and Maria shocked at the offer then Magnus spoke

"Thank you for your hospitality your Majesty but I think I rather be at my own environment until I can recover" Magnus bowed as did his parents before they started walking again. Elsa sighed wanting to take care of his because he got hurt and it was her fault for not stopping it before it got out of hand. After Magnus left everyone tried to get to the festivities and spreading Christmas cheer to everyone.

"um...Queen Elsa will you please release me" Prince Terrance finally spoke making Elsa glare at him "I truly apologize for my behaviour" Elsa undid her magic causing the Prince to fall flat on his face "I guess I deserved that"

"You deserve more" Elsa said coldly "I will ask you to leave Prince Terrance and strongly advise you not to come back if you do I will sever the ties with Tangust, do you understand?" the Prince nodded "and I said it once and I will say if for the final time I do not want to court you, if you try anything like that again, I will freeze something important to you" the blood drained from the Prince's body "understand?" Prince Terrance was too frightened to speak so instead he just nodded "now leave!" the Prince scrambled on his feet and ran away from Elsa who sighed while Tom was amused at the whole thing.

"Your Majesty?" Tom spoke breaking Elsa's train of thought "Magnus will be fine, he's strong and Magnus knows his way around the forest better than anyone" Tom reassured the Queen who sighed and nodded

"And who might you be sir?" Elsa asked Tom who bowed and said

"Captain Thomas Knight, I am in charge of the trades that Arendelle makes with other kingdoms" Elsa nodded and was a little confuse at why she has never met him "Master Kai tells me what to do" then she understood and made a mental note to give Kai a well deserved vacation and a raise for working so hard on her behalf "I have known Magnus since he was little and in truth he wasn't blind when he was born" Elsa's eyes widen in shock while Tom sighed and explained what happened "A witch came and cursed Magnus when he was a baby"

"Why?" Elsa asked curiously to Tom who sighed and looked around to make sure nobody was listening

"The Witch believed that Maria stole Kaleb from her but Kaleb just saved her and the witch believed that he did that because he loved her" Elsa nodded truly moved by Magnus's story "It's Magnus's birthday on Christmas day your Majesty, he should have recovered by that time and moving around by that time" Elsa sighed

"Arendelle will be hosting a party for the neighbouring kingdoms on Christmas day" Tom nodded

"Well if you find a time around seven till ten, we'll be at Ozzie's bar celebrating Magnus's birthday, please drop by if you want" then Tom bowed before leaving Elsa alone in her thoughts.

Magnus laid on his bed his head still ringing a little "Should have known the Prince would have fought unfairly" he said to himself as he sat the bath trying to relax. Magnus clenched his fist as if to try compress the water in his bath then the door opened causing Magnus to panic a little then noticed it was his mother "MOM!" Magnus covered himself while making Maria roll her eyes and tutted.

"Magnus I changed your diaper there is nothing that I haven't seen so don't worry" Magnus still blushed that he was naked in front of his mother who kneeled down beside the tub "how you feeling?" Maria asked as she cupped Magnus's stubble cheek which Magnus leaned into happily.

"Fine mom honest" Magnus tried to smile but Maria knew it was fake then smiled when she noticed that when the Queen had taken off his cover on his eyes, he hasn't bothered to put it back on.

"You're not wearing the cover Magnus?" Maria asked causing Magnus to panic and cover his eyes

"Sorry mom, I'll cover them when I'm finished" Maria sighed as she pried his hands to uncover his clouded emerald eyes that she barely saw

"Magnus I rather you didn't wear the bandages at all" Maria told Magnus who looked down at the side

"It makes people uncomfortable" Magnus said to his mother who sighed and said

"Magnus your eyes are just clouded, it's nothing scary sure a little surprising but people will get used to it" Maria told his son who shook his head

"I rather wear the bandages so I can at least cover my pain" Magnus submerged himself into the water for a couple of seconds before resurfacing and pushing his thick black hair "besides they are useless" Magnus said sadly then Maria got angry

"Magnus!" his son jumped at the tone of her voice "your eyes are not useless, eyes can tell a lot of things like how Queen Elsa was looking at you when you two were dancing, it was pure happiness" Magnus heart beat a little faster at what his mother said "and when you looked at her your eyes was at peace and ecstatic"

"How did you?" Magnus asked at how his mother saw them dancing while Maria smiled and laughed softly

"Sweetheart nearly everyone was watching and could tell that something special was happening between you two" Magnus blushed at what she said "I guess you were so focused on the Queen you didn't notice your father, me and Tom watching you have the time of your life, Magnus I have never seen you so happy before when you were dancing with the Queen" Maria watched her son blush ready to faint from embarrassment

"Mom, my heart felt like it was going to be burst from my chest" Magnus admitted to Maria who just smile at Magnus who smiled and his clouded green eyes were oozed with happiness while he thought about the Queen then the smile faded and his eyes went back to normal "but what Prince Terrance was right the Queen shouldn't waste her emotions and time on someone like me"

"Magnus!" Maria exclaimed but Magnus continued

"Mum its true, Queen deserves someone better than me someone who has noble blood running through their veins" Magnus told Maria "now can you please leave so I can get out of the tub" Maria sighed as she got up and left her son before he got up from the tub and changed into a new set of clothes and went to bed.

A week has passed and Christmas day and Magnus's birthday was tomorrow Elsa woke up early and sat down eating her breakfast while waiting for Anna and Kristoff to come down for breakfast. "Morning Elsa!" Anna said bubbly breaking Elsa's train of thought before she smiled at Anna and Kristoff who entered

"Good morning you too" Elsa smiled happily at them as they took a seat on the table "So ready for the Christmas party tomorrow?" Anna nodded happily

"Yes I can't wait" Anna thought for a moment "wait I thought we are inviting Magnus and his family to the Christmas party?" Elsa sighed and explained

"It's Magnus's birthday tomorrow and they have plans" Anna nodded then noticed the sadness in Elsa's eyes "So I didn't think it was fair to invite him" Elsa said told her little sister who sighed and looked down sadly "What's wrong Anna?" she asked

"I really wanted to see you and Magnus dance again" Elsa blushed a little "I mean Elsa I can tell you really like him.." Elsa was about to speak but Anna spoke over her "do not even deny it Elsa, everyone could see something was happening between you two, so honestly Elsa how do you feel about Magnus?" Anna asked seriously to Elsa who thought for moment then took a deep breath and spoke

"I feel happy and safe in his arms, I can't help to smile when he is around me, my heart beats fast when he is around and oh Anna he is absolutely wonderful" Elsa said to Anna who couldn't help smile then Elsa's smile and blush faded before she frowned "but it can never be" she watched her sister and Kristoff frown

"Why not?" Olaf asked as he entered and sat on an empty chair "Magnus gives one of the warmest hugs" the magical snowman exclaimed making the three people smile at what he said "why can't you be with him?" Olaf asked innocently making Elsa sigh and explained like how she would talk to a child

"Olaf I have to put my kingdom before my happiness" Olaf frowned a little so did Anna and Kristoff "besides I don't think Magnus feels anything for me" Elsa said sadly making Olaf shook his snow head

"Elsa you are wrong, Magnus fought Prince Terrance for you, he risked losing his ears just to fight for you" Olaf explained making Elsa eyes widen in shock at what he said "besides I can tell you like him too" Elsa blushed which made Olaf point happily "SEE you blushed that means you like him!"

"OLAF!" Elsa giggled at Olaf's cuteness and childishness

"Can we please invite him to the Christmas party" Olaf asked but Elsa shook her head "but why?" Olaf gave Elsa the cute puppy dog eyes which made Elsa's heart melt from his cuteness but cursed it as well because when Olaf or Anna did those eyes it was hard for her to say no.

"Olaf its Magnus's birthday tomorrow and he has plans tomorrow, sorry Olaf" the little snowman sighed sadly

"Oh okay" Elsa gave Olaf a small smile then after a few seconds Olaf turned back to his cheerful self "So what is the plans tomorrow?" Elsa smiled at how quickly Olaf changed his expressions but then again the snowman was like a child.

Later that day, Elsa was in her office making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow then there was a knock on the door "come in" Elsa said then the door opened revealing Kai "oh Kai how may I help you?" she asked

"Your Majesty, Captain Thomas Knight wants to speak to you, your Majesty" Kai stepped to the side revealing Tom wearing a white poet shirt with dark blue best and black trousers that was tucked into tall dark brown leather boots. He held his pirate hat by his side as he entered and bowed at the Queen while Kai left them to speak.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Elsa asked as she looked at Tom who took a deep breath and spoke

"I wanted to inform you that Magnus is recovered" Tom noticed that Elsa's eyes lit up with happiness at his news "and tomorrow Magnus isn't really looking forward for his 26th he says he feels a little old" Elsa giggled making Tom laugh as well "but I still don't know what to give him" Elsa thought for a moment "I was thinking a watch so he could tell the time but how he is able to read the time"

"I think I have an idea" Elsa said as she got up and walked over to a cabinet that belonged to Elsa's father "now where is it?" she asked herself while Tom watched her a little curious at what the Queen was looking for then after a few seconds Elsa said "found it!" she picked up a small wooden box before handing it over to Tom who opened it and inside nestled was a Braille Watch it had a crystal cover that is could be flipped open when time needs to be read. The numbers had Braille so it tells the person what time it was by touching the dial and feeling the bumps "you can give this to Magnus"

"No your Majesty, I couldn't" he lightly pushed the box towards Elsa "I can just get something else for Magnus, this looks expensive" Elsa pushed the present back to Tom

"No please give it to him from me" Tom shook his head as he put the wooden box in his pocket then the door opened

"You Majesty you have a council meeting starting in an hour" Kai told Elsa who sighed and nodded before turning to Tom

"If excuse me, Master Tom but I need to go these council meetings need to be dealt with" Tom nodded and bowed as Elsa exited when she was fully gone. Tom pulled out the present out of his pocket and put it back on the Queen's desk and wrote a little note on it before leaving with a smile on her face.

After two hours Elsa was finally free from all her Queenly duties so she was allowed to relax for the rest of the night. Elsa left her book that she was reading in her spare time in her office so went back to her office then was shocked to see Tom put back the wooden box with a note next to it. She read it

_Your Majesty I couldn't have accepted a present like that to give to Magnus besides I rather you give it to him than me. If you can make it tomorrow, Magnus would not stop smiling and would declare it one of his best birthday ever. I have a feeling you want to go to see him. _

_Captain Tom_

Elsa crumpled the paper in her hands as she shook her head "I want to go honest but I have to put my kingdom first than my happiness" she sighed as she looked at the mountain where Magnus lived wondering what he was doing now.

"Magnus?" Maria called out to his son who turned his head towards the sound of her voice "I'm just going to collect firewood okay?" Magnus stood up and shook his head

"Mum it's getting late I think, at least let me come with you" Maria sighed as she looked outside the window to see the sun started to set and the sky was a pinkish colour

"Alright come on" Magnus got up and strapped his knife on a holster that was tied on his right thigh making Maria a little worried "Magnus I don't think that we need that, we'll just be going to get firewood" Magnus shook his head and replied

"No what if wolves or someone attacks, better safe than sorry mom" Maria rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue "come on lets go"

As they were walking through the forest, Magnus and Maria carried lots of firewood so they have lots to use for the winter. Magnus sniffed the air and smelt something weird that made him stop making Maria stop as well "what is it?" Maria asked his son who put his a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet, Magnus dropped his firewood on the floor and listened carefully as he pulled out his knife and got in front of his mother ready to protect her. Magnus sniffed the air again and smelt blood and fire.

"Come on out!" Magnus ordered then heard a sinister laugh which made him shiver in fear but made sure he didn't show it. He heard delicate footsteps that crunched the snow she walked on "who are you?!" Magnus shouted but Maria's eyes widen in fear and started shaking

"My, my how you have grown Magnus" a woman voice spoke as Magnus listened carefully to the person's heartbeat carefully to make sure, the person didn't surprise him

"How do you know my name?!" Magnus asked as he felt his mother shaking at the figure while it laughed darkly

"Why don't you ask that whore of a mother of yours" Magnus frowned at what the woman called his mother

"I warn you not to insult my mother!" the woman laughed at what he said then turned to Maria

"Tell him Maria who I am" Eris ordered Maria who turned her son before she took a deep breath and explain to Magnus who was still confuse "tell him that you're the reason he is blind" Magnus was turning his head to his mother and the woman even more confuse

"Mom?" Magnus said weakly

"Eris cursed you when you were a baby, she cast a spell on you that turned you blind" Maria spoke painfully as she told the truth to his son

"But you told me that I was born with it" Magnus replied, hurt that his parents lied to him. Maria sighed while Eris was grinning wickedly

"It was to protect you Magnus, honest" Maria watch Magnus lower his head

"Why lie?" Magnus whispered making his mother heart break as tears threatened fall

"Magnus-" Eris spoke over Maria

"We'll looks like Magnus has fallen in love with the Queen" Magnus head quickly turned to Eris as he clenched his fist in anger

"DO NOT HURT HER!" Magnus shouted as Eris cackled

"I would never, she never done anything to me so I won't" Magnus sighed in relief but it didn't last long when Eris continued speaking "I will make you and your parents forget seeing me and forget your feelings for the Queen" Magnus shook his head as Eris snapped her long thin fingers before Maria and Magnus blacked out and was transported back to their house.

The next day Magnus woke up with a headache not remembering what happened then his mother and father burst in with their heartbeats beating faster than normal "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted happily while Magnus winced a little but smiled anyways.

In Arendelle castle, Elsa and Anna was making sure everything was ready for the party where different Kingdoms would come and strengthen ties with each other or some to find suitors which lots of Elsa's advisors were heavily hinted that she needed to get married so they have an heir "Elsa if you want you can just go to Magnus's party, Kristoff and I will entertain everyone" Anna offered but Elsa shook her head and replied

"No the Queen needs to be here" Elsa sighed heavily before getting back to making sure everything was perfect for the royal visitors that would be coming.

The party was in full swing, Elsa kept looking at the clock seeing it was nine thirty meaning that Magnus's birthday would be finishing in thirty minutes but she knew she couldn't leave due to it was her duty to entertain the guess. Anna walked over to Elsa "go" she whispered making Elsa's eyes widen

"no Anna I can't" Anna shook her head and lightly push her towards the door "Anna!" she hissed in anger.

"Go I can take care of the royals for thirty minutes" Elsa sighed in defeat and smile before giving Anna a hug "now go!" Elsa giggled before sneakily running to her office to grab her present for Magnus and rode her horse to the city to find Ozzie's bar, when she finally found it, she got off her horse and smiled when she heard people cheering happily when she opened the door, she dropped the present on the floor as her eyes were tearing at the sight in front of her.

Magnus was passionately kissing a beautiful woman who had long wavy brown hair whose eyes were closed enjoying Magnus's soft lips. Elsa's heart shattered in tiny pieces as tears threatened to fall from her face then she looked around as people cheered and laughs as the two kept kissing lovingly. When they parted Magnus smiled at the woman who opened her chocolate brown eyes "I love you" Magnus whispered but Elsa could read lips and heart felt like it has been took out and stomped on multiple times. The girl in Magnus's arms looked like she was on cloud nine then everyone turned towards the door and gasped out

"Your Majesty" everyone bowed and Magnus just kept looking towards the Queen who quickly pushed back her tears before they fell then turned serious "how may we help you?"Then everyone but Magnus noticed the Queen's tears "is everything alright your majesty?" one of the people asked worriedly then Elsa recomposed herself and nodded

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration, I was taking a stroll to clear my head please excuse me" with that Elsa left. Leaving everyone and Magnus looked confuse

"Why would the Queen come here?" he asked himself "I mean doesn't she have a celebration tonight?" Magnus excused himself and followed the Queen using his ears. Tom had just arrived and saw the Queen's present broke on the floor so he bent down and picked up the shattered Braille watch on floor before looking around to see Magnus missing while everyone didn't dare to speak.

"What happened?" Tom asked

Magnus finally found the Queen but suddenly gave him a painful slap on the cheek "Your Majesty why did hit me?" Magnus nursing his stinging cheek while Elsa was crying

"I just thought that we shared something special Magnus but it appears you don't even care about me, it looks like Mr Powells is right, you do attract lots of women and your just a womanizer, I was a fool to believe that I was falling for you!" Elsa shouted while Magnus was confused

"What womanizer? I would never, your Majesty my parents taught me better!" Magnus shouted not caring if he was shouting at a royal who could sent him to the dungeons but right now he didn't care now but he was really confused "since when did you fall for me?" Magnus asked

"When you and I danced at the festival I knew I was falling for you!" Elsa shouted as she was about to hit Magnus again but he caught her hand, Magnus noticed that his heart beat fast and so did Elsa when they felt electricity running through their bodies but he ignored it and spoke

"I think you have mistake me from someone else you danced with, your Majesty because I only danced with Maya that night" Magnus told Elsa thought her heart was too hurt to beat

"please just stop it, you're hurting me Magnus" she whipped her hand out of Magnus's grasp "just leave me alone" then Elsa got back on her horse and left. Magnus smelt the air and smelt fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate that made his heart skip a beat. He heard stomping footsteps and didn't prepared himself with a painful punch in the face causing him to fall on the ground.

"What is it with people hitting me today?" Magnus said to himself before listening and frowned "what the hell was that for TOM!" he shouted to Tom with a angry frown on his face

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Tom asked angrily to Magnus who got up and dusted himself as his ears ringed from Tom's loud voice "kissing someone else, I thought you love Queen Elsa?" Magnus looked shocked

"What? No I'm in love with Maya!" Magnus replied while Tom was confused

"Who's Maya?" Tom asked

"The girl I love" Magnus replied making Tom eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT? The hell is the matter with you!" Tom replied angrily

When Elsa got back in the castle, she went straight to her room and cried in her bed then it was around ten there was knock on the door "Elsa?" Anna said in a sing song voice as she opened the door "how was the par-" she noticed her sister crying her eyes out "what happened?" Anna asked then Elsa wiped her eyes and told her what happened.

"he did WHAT!" Anna shouted "that's it I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Anna got up ready to stomp over to the mountain where Magnus lived to beat some sense into him but Elsa grabbed Anna's hand to prevent her from leaving

"No Anna do not! Magnus made it clear that he doesn't have any feelings for me, I guess I was wrong for thinking someone would ever like a monster like me" she whispered the last three words making Anna's heart break causing her to hug Elsa

"You are not a monster" Anna replied but Elsa didn't say anything "No I know Magnus has feelings for you, everyone can see that" Elsa shook her head

"no, everyone was cheering when Magnus kissed a girl" Elsa started crying again as her mind replayed Magnus kissing a beautiful girl and telling her _I love you_ which made her heart felt like it's been ripped to shreds. Anna has never seen Elsa so broken before which made her almost cry, Elsa was one of the strongest person she knows and seeing her like this made her sad. Tomorrow she would make Kristoff take her up the mountain to Magnus's house to interrogate him "Anna could you please leave me, I have to work tomorrow" Elsa wiped her eyes before Anna sighed and nodded

"Good night Elsa" she closed the door behind her as Elsa laid in bed as a fresh tears came down again

"Goodnight" she whispered as she cried even more "I hate you Magnus"

_Leave comments and reviews_


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell is Maya?" Tom asked Magnus who frowned

"Maya the girl I told you about, the one I'm falling in love with" Magnus replied to Tom who was even more confused

"I thought you were talking about Queen Elsa!" Magnus shook his head

"No why would I be in love with Queen" Magnus shouted back then Tom launched another punch towards Magnus who caught it this time because he was alert now "I warn you not punch me again!" Tom frowned and pulled his fist back.

"You need to rethink what you just did Magnus" Tom left angrily leaving Magnus confuse as he made his way back to his party.

The next morning Magnus woke up to a loud knock on the door; his parents went out to get some food and left their son alone in the house. Magnus sniffed the air, his nose caught smell of morning dew and flowers with fur, metal and carrots. These smells belonged to Princess Anna and Kristoff, he was a little confused as to why they were knocking on his door then remembered what happened between Queen Elsa.

When he opened the door, he got punched "ow!" he wheezed out as he held his, what appears to be a broken nose and blood started to come out.

"How dare you break my sister's heart" Anna shouted making Magnus wince at the loudness of her voice but she didn't care, she wanted to get the message clear to him "I thought you like here, what the hell is the matter with you kissing another girl, you saved Elsa, you danced with her, you almost kissed her then you kiss another girl!"

Magnus was confused at what Anna said, he got up not caring if his nose was bloody and running "I did what?" Kristoff looked at Magnus's body language and at his green eyes (that he stopped covering ever since the day Elsa took it off his eyes the night of the festival but Magnus thought Maya was the one who took his cover off) Kristoff could tell that Magnus acted like someone wiped his memory then had an idea. Kristoff turned to Anna who was ready to slap Magnus again but he grabbed her hand and said

"Hold on minute feisty pants, I have a feeling he isn't joking, he doesn't remember the things he did with Elsa" Kristoff whispered to Anna but Magnus still heard then spoke

"I don't understand" Kristoff and Anna looked at each other before looking at Magnus

"Why don't you explain who Maya is" Kristoff spoke holding Anna back just in case. Magnus took a deep breath and told them.

"I first met Maya in town, she was about to get with a cart and I pushed her out of the way then she thank me-" Anna was trying not her hardest to punch Magnus for causing his sister so much pain then Kristoff spoke to stop getting Anna even madder than she already is.

"What does she smell like?" Kristoff asked remembering he asking Magnus when he told what Elsa smelt like and he would always remember the way Magnus would smile and his eyes would light up when he described the Snow Queen's scent

"She smells like winter breeze and roses" Magnus said and Kristoff instantly noticed he didn't have the dreamily smile and the sparkle in his eyes.

"What does the Queen smell like?" Kristoff asked again and watched Magnus carefully

"Fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate" Kristoff smiled when he noticed that Magnus smiles dreamily and his green eyes burst with happiness when he said it. Kristoff smugly crossed his arms and smile

"You're still in love with Elsa" Kristoff stated making Anna and Magnus confuse.

"What? No I love Maya" Magnus argued then Anna slapped him on the arm "OW!" then she jumped in.

"Kristoff, he forgot his feelings for Elsa" Kristoff shook his head and just replied

"Let's take him to Pabbie" Anna tried to speak but Kristoff just kissed her forehead "trust me" Anna sighed and nodded "come on I want to meet someone Magnus"

"Alright if it stops Princess Anna from hitting me" Magnus sighed then let Anna and Kristoff drag him to Kristoff's sled.

"Let's go Sven!" Kristoff told his beloved reindeer who started to running towards the Trolls location.

After ten minutes, the blind man had no idea where he was and was being lead by Anna then Anna was too busy dragging Magnus who tripped on rock "sorry" Anna helped Magnus up.

"Where are we?" Magnus asked as he sniffed the air trying to get his location. This was how he finds his way around the forest, different parts of the forest smelt different like he could tell where different animals were due to their smells, he knew what they looked like but not what they were called. All Magnus could smell was rock and dirt and he guessed he was near or in the mountains.

"We want you see someone that might be able to help" Kristoff told Magnus who sighed and nodded and sighed "Pabbie?" Kristoff called out then Magnus heard the sound of rocks rolling towards them

"Kristoff, Anna good to see you how may I help you?" Grand Pabbie walked over to Kristoff who kneeled down

"My friend seems to have a memory problem" Kristoff pointed to Magnus who closed his eyes to listen carefully to Grand Pabbie's heartbeat and frowned a little as he looked down

"what exactly are you?" Magnus asked bluntly to the Elder troll who looked at Kristoff who explained

"he's blind" Grand Pabbie nodded then ordered a couple of trolls to form some sort of ladder so he could be eye level with Magnus who was quite tall, a bit taller than Kristoff. The elder troll placed his stone cold hand on Magnus's forehead and pulled out a blue light and spread in the air. So everyone but Magnus could see.

"Someone tampered with Magnus's memory, dark magic, very strong" everyone watched how Magnus sees which was people's pulsing of the heart that spread throughout the body. Then they saw in one of Magnus's memory was him in the party and they could see how Magnus sees a woman who almost looked Elsa who looked loving at him as he cupped her smooth cheek as he leaned down to kiss her as everyone cheered when they parted "I love you" Anna and Kristoff was confused, Elsa said that Magnus kissed a girl but how Magnus sees the girl he kissed looked almost like Elsa

"Hey that's private" Magnus only said I love you to one person which was Maya.

"This Maya girl look almost looks like Elsa in Magnus's mind" Kristoff told Anna who agreed "why is that Grand Pabbie" the elder troll thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"I think the dark magic was trying to make Magnus forget his feelings for Queen Elsa however his feelings for the Queen has created Maya to transfer his love for the Queen without actually forgetting his feelings Elsa" Anna thought for a moment to piece everything together.

"So wait let me get this straight the magic that was cast on Magnus to make him forget his feelings for Elsa but somehow Magnus's feelings created Maya for him not forget his feelings for Elsa so technically Elsa and Maya are the same person?" the Elder nodded

"it's a little mind twisting but yes, Maya is basically Elsa created by Magnus's feelings because his feelings for Elsa is so strong that the Magic couldn't make him forget Elsa instead the magic changed his memory from Elsa to Maya who is Elsa but in a different form" Magnus listened carefully a little confuse.

"So technically when Magnus said I love you to Maya, he was saying it who his heart thought was Elsa?" Anna said to Grand Pabbie who nodded "that's great then we just have to say to Elsa this and her and Magnus could live a happily ever after"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Anna since Magnus has created Maya, she can't simply disappear, the magic that tried to forget his feelings for Elsa was very strong and dark...I think Magnus needs to kiss Elsa for Maya to go back" Magnus blushed at the thought of kissing the Queen of Arendelle.

"I don't think the Queen is not liking me as of this moment, I have been slapped painfully and afraid to be slapped again" Magnus said fearfully making Anna and Kristoff laugh a little.

"So when Magnus kisses Elsa what happens to Maya?" Magnus asked fearfully.

"Maya is technically Elsa but when Magnus kiss Elsa then Maya who just dissolve into Elsa, it hard to explain but she will kinda go back but hopefully Magnus's mind would remember what happened between him and Elsa" Magnus was still confused at everything

"When are you seeing Maya again?" Anna asked Magnus who thought for a moment

"We are going horse riding this afternoon in the forest" Anna nodded "why?" Magnus asked worriedly.

"I'll take Elsa riding and _accidentally _bump into you two, then explain what happened then BOOM" Magnus jumped a little and winced "sorry, and boom you guys kiss and happily ever after" Magnus frowned a little and Anna noticed "what?"

"She's a Queen, I'm a commoner, Princess Anna" Magnus told Anna who rolled her eyes and said

"She's the Queen, she can do whatever she wants" Anna commented making Magnus sigh.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can...Maya-" Anna cut Magnus off

"Is Elsa!" Magnus sighed "please please, Elsa is so hurt because of yesterday" Magnus sighed at the idea and his heart felt heavy at the idea of causing Queen in pain" To be honest with himself when Magnus chased Elsa and held her hand it made his heart skip a beat. With Maya he felt different

"Wait if Maya is Queen Elsa then why do I feel different with Maya?" Magnus asked Pabbie who thought for a moment then said

"Magnus, Maya is the emotional side of your feelings for Elsa and Elsa is the physical side of your feelings for Elsa so when get physical contact with her you get your heart skips right?" Magnus blush a little "electricity coursing through your veins right?" Magnus nodded making everyone smile "so Maya is what you feel for Elsa but the physical side is missing and Elsa is missing the emotional side, if that makes any sense"

"Kinda?" Magnus said slowly "so Elsa is physical and Maya is emotions so put them together, overall its Elsa that I'm in love with, not Maya" Pabbie nodded then Kristoff spoke

"Okay my head is spinning, let's just say Maya is Elsa and Elsa is Maya okay?" everyone agreed their heads was spinning for over thinking this "come on Magnus we'll need you to kiss Elsa and boom story book ending" Magnus sighed then let Anna and Kristoff drag him back to the castle to speak to Elsa. Anna dragged the blind man towards Elsa's office while Kristoff was giving Sven a break and treats for doing a good job.

"Elsa guess...what?" Anna burst in then gasps at the scene, Elsa and Tom kissing each other. Elsa was trapped between her desk and Tom's body.

"What what's happening?" Magnus asked hearing the gasp from Anna then heard two familiar heartbeats "Tom, Queen Elsa what's happening here?" Magnus asked hurt as the two parted and blushed.

"Oh Magnus hi" Tom said as he took a step back away from the Queen who was blushing red.

"Elsa care to explain?" Anna asked Elsa who blushed and said

"Well umm..." before she could explain, Magnus could hear the two hearts beating quite fast, it didn't take a genius to work out what was happening between them so with a heavy heart Magnus bowed and left the room.

"Why are you kissing him" she pointed to Tom who looked like a fish out of the water while Elsa tried to explain herself

"Anna it's not what it looks like" Elsa started but Anna shook her head

"You know why Magnus kissed Maya because he thought she was you" Anna started as tears fell down her face.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked then Anna looked at Tom with anger in her eyes.

"A stupid witch casted a spell on Magnus trying to make him forget his feelings for you but they were too strong so Magnus's love for you turned into Maya" Anna had tears coming down her face "Magnus loves you so much that a dark spell couldn't change the way he feels about you, now you're here stabbing him back" then Anna ran off.

"Anna!" Elsa called out but she was already gone, then she turned to Tom who sighed

"Apologize your Majesty, it was an accident honest" Elsa nodded and replied

"No don't worry I understand" Elsa blushed not looking at him

_5 minutes earlier _

"_Your Majesty, Captain Tom is here to see you" Kai told Elsa before bowing as Tom entered and bowed towards Elsa _

"_What may I do for you Captain Thomas?" Elsa asked Tom who took off his pirate cap _

"_I think something happened to Magnus last night Your Majesty" Tom started but Elsa raised her hand to stop him from continuing. Elsa stood up from her desk and took a seat in front of her desk. _

"_Please don't continue" Tom took a step forward accidentally tripped and Tom placed his lips on top of Elsa's then the door opened and Anna gasped._

"Please forgive me again your Majesty" Elsa nodded still unable to look at him in the eyes "Now I need to go find Magnus and explain, good day your Majesty" Tom bowed before leaving to search for Magnus while Elsa searched for Anna to explain.

Angry wasn't even the right word to explain what Magnus was feeling right now. Magnus marched through Arendelle then suddenly bumped into someone "oh god, forgive me" he helped the person up then his nose caught the familiar scent of winter breeze and roses "Maya" Magnus said as he helped the person up

"There you are Magnus I thought we were going horse riding this afternoon" Maya smiled before gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There's something I got to talk to you about" Magnus started as he felt Maya wrapped an arm around his as they started to walk around "This is going to sound crazy but-" Maya interrupted him by speaking over him

"That I was created because of your feelings for Elsa" Magnus was shocked to hear what Maya said, she noticed confusion written on his face "I know when you kiss her I will go" Magnus shook his head which made Maya frown "What? What is it Magnus?" she asked

"I saw Elsa kissing Tom so I guess she doesn't have feelings for me" Magnus said sadly as they walked through the streets of Arendelle, Maya watched as Magnus's eyes that he hardly covers anymore was filled with anger and loneliness then shook it off before kissing her forehead and whispered in her ear "come on let's get you riding huh?" Maya sighed knowing that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Magnus?" Tom searched around Arendelle to look for Magnus but he was nowhere to be seen "god dammit"

"Magnus am I doing this right?" Maya asked as she was riding Maria's horse, Nero who was dark brown with a white stripe down his long face while Magnus rode on Areo. Maya and Magnus were riding in the forest that wasn't too far from Magnus's house.

"Yes just don't grip the reigns to too tight alright?" Magnus instructed Maya who nodded as she started to get the hang of riding "there you go" he smiled at her and she couldn't help to smile back. Magnus sniffed the air so he could tell where he was "come on I want to take you somewhere" Maya nodded as he and Areo broke into a canter and Maya followed them.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked as she laughed while they followed them

"You'll see" Magnus called back. Finally when they got there, Maya saw Areo was tied to a tree but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Maya was awed at the surroundings, the sound of the roaring waterfall

"This place is amazing" Maya said to herself as she got off Nero and also tied him to a tree. "Magnus?" she called out looking around for the blind man "where are you?" suddenly strong hands were placed on her waist and lifted her up in the air before spinning around making them laugh "Put me down!" she ordered Magnus who placed her on her feet.

"Come on" Magnus lightly pulled Maya towards the waterfall, Maya instantly got what he was hinting at which made her smile as he lead her towards the waterfall. Magnus and Maya got under the waterfall which made Magnus see Maya more clearly. Magnus understood why Maya was almost identical to Elsa, he cupped her cheek as the waterfall drops poured heavily down them which caused a lot of vibration which helped Magnus see almost perfectly.

"Magnus" Maya whispered as he leaned close so their foreheads touching.

"You're so beautiful...Elsa" the name slipped out of Magnus's mouth causing him to cover his mouth with his eyes widen in shock "Maya I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Maya just smile before kissing his cheek and pushing herself away from Magnus and she got out of the water so Magnus could just see Maya by her heartbeat.

"I may not be the physical Elsa but I can't help to fall in love with you as well" Magnus sighed as he sat down letting the water from the waterfall hit him as Maya watched him "I need to go" Magnus sighed and nodded.

An hour has passed and Magnus hasn't move from his spot "Magnus?" the blind man turned his head to hear Tom whose heart was beating fast and he knew it was from fear "I need to explain myself" Magnus just stood up and bumped harshly passed Tom

"You don't need to explain anything" Magnus spat making Tom winced at the tone of his voice

"No Magnus I do" Tom placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder but Magnus twisted away

"Just leave me alone!" Magnus shouted

"Please Magnus it was an accident, honest to God Magnus, it was an accident" Magnus didn't speak "look I tripped honest" Magnus knew that he wasn't lying because if a person lies their hearts would beat fast "I don't feel anything for the Queen like you do"

Magnus sighed "I just need some time alone Tom, sorry" Magnus got back on Areo and started to make his way back to his house leaving Tom alone in the waterfall. As Magnus was travelling back to his house, Magnus's nose caught the smell of blood and fire which meant that Eris was near. He stopped Areo and pulled out his knife as he check his surroundings

"I wouldn't do that Magnus" the familiar evil voice spoke behind him making Magnus slash behind him but Eris used her staff to block it "do you want to see?" she asked which made the blind man grit his teeth as his knife was grinding against her staff "I'll ask you again do you want to see?" Eris said

"Your just playing with me!" Magnus shouted making Eris sigh

"No I'm not, Magnus the spell I casted on you to forget Elsa didn't work however since she has broken your heart, I'll make a deal with you" Magnus listened carefully as he pulled away his knife and put it back in his holster "I'll make you see again so long as you don't kiss Elsa, deal?" Magnus thought for a moment.

On one hand his dream would come true, he would be able to see again which meant to see Elsa however on the other hand he knew that he would fall for Elsa again which meant that he would go blind again. After a few minutes of thinking Magnus sighed and gave in and nodded making Eris smile snapped her fingers and Magnus black out again.

Magnus felt the warm sun on his skin causing him to open his eyes and he gasped in shock as he could see everything "I can see" he whispered lowly "I can see" Magnus laughed as he looked around enjoying the view for the first time in forever "I can see" he said again then turned to Areo "come on girl lets go see Mom and dad" Areo nodded then galloped towards his home.

"Where is that boy?" Maria asked as she got the table ready as her husband was cooking.

"MOM DAD!" Magnus shouted as he ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly while lifting her up in the air.

"Goodness!" Maria exclaimed when Magnus place her on her feet "what-" Maria stopped speaking when she looked at Magnus's green eyes that weren't clouded anymore but clear "you can see!" Kaleb ran over and laughed as they shared a family hug.

"Can't breathe" Magnus said to his parents who let go.

"How can you see boy?" Kaleb asked happily .

"Eris" Maria's and Kaleb's smiles instantly dropped when they heard their son say her name.

"What! Magnus what did she do!" Kaleb asked angrily.

"No wait we made a deal I can see so long as I don't kiss Queen Elsa" Kaleb and Maria looked at each other then looked at him weirdly.

"Magnus you're in love with Maya" Kaleb said to his son who instantly forgot to tell them.

"No Maya is Queen Elsa, I mean not really" Magnus told them the whole story afterwards they couldn't be able to stand so they sat down in silence.

"So you're in love with Queen Elsa?" Maria asked to Magnus who sighed and nodded but then said

"So long as I don't kiss her, I can still see" Magnus said sadly. There was a knock on the door and Kaleb opened it.

"Tom?" Magnus gritted his teeth "come on in" Kaleb stepped aside to let Tom in who walked towards Maria's son. Magnus finally got to see what Tom really looked like, he was quite tall but Magnus was just a couple inches taller, he had short blond hair and grey eyes.

"Magnus?!" Tom instantly noticed Magnus's eyes "you can see?" Magnus just nodded sharply causing Tom of feel a little nervous knowing he was still angry at him "do you forgive me?" Tom asked Magnus who just looked away.

Back in Arendelle castle "so let me get this straight a witch cast a spell on Magnus to try and forget his feelings for me" Elsa started then Anna nodded "but his feelings were too strong so they created Maya" Anna nodded again "so Maya has my personality but not my physical?" Anna nodded "oh my god" Elsa said "that means..." Anna's head was shaking up and down in excitement

"HE LOVES YOU!" Anna shouted making Elsa blush "come on you have to go see him!" Anna dragged Elsa out of her room then they accidentally bumped into Kai "oops sorry Kai" Anna said as Kai helped the two girls up.

"Your Majesties are you alright?" the royal steward asked the royal sisters who nodded.

"We are just going to town Kai" Anna said as she started to drag Elsa outside the castle..

Magnus was helping his mother with the shopping enjoying using his eyes. Then his nose picked up two familiar scent morning dew and flowers also fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate "Princess Anna, Queen Elsa" one of the store worker said as she bowed towards the two. Magnus eyes widen as he finally saw what the Queen looked like.

"She's beautiful" Magnus commented making his mother smile sadly.

"Magnus it's okay if you fall for her, I mean you have dealt being blind for 26 years-" Magnus stopped his mother as he put his cloak hood up to cover his eyes but Anna already spotted him and dragged Elsa over to him.

"Magnus!" he winced at the loudness of her voice but just smiled and bowed.

"Princess Anna, your Majesty" Anna pushed Elsa forward who glared at Anna before looking at Magnus, frowning a little that he covered his face again.

"Magnus may I please talk to you?" Elsa asked as Magnus clenched his fist and nodded.

"Of course your Majesty, please lead the way, I'll follow" Magnus extended his arm to let her walk forward a little which made Elsa a little confused. As the two were walking there was an awkward silence between them.

Then after a few moments Elsa broke the silence "I really am sorry for slapping you" Elsa squeaked out while Magnus just looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"_so that's the colour blue, wow it's so beautiful" _Magnus thought in his mind making him blush when he remembered she spoke to him "it's no problem your Majesty" Elsa shook her head.

"Anna told me about Maya" Magnus sighed and nodded "is it true do you love me?" Elsa asked Magnus who took a deep breath and nodded making Elsa blush and smile "that's good because I think I love you too" Magnus head snapped to look at the blushing Queen and smiled as he heard her heartbeat beating fast as she slowly put his hood down and gasped at his green eyes that wasn't clouded anymore "Magnus are you? Can you?" she couldn't finish her sentence as Magnus looked deeply into her eyes like he was in a trance.

"I was right, you are beautiful" Magnus commented as he cupped her smooth cool cheek. Magnus and Elsa leaned in closer, their lips inches away from each other but then Magnus remembered his deal with Eris causing him to pull away making Elsa open her eyes worriedly "I can't do this, I'm sorry" Magnus backed away from Elsa and his heart broke when he noticed the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes "please I don't want to give it up yet, I'm sorry" Magnus said Elsa as his warm hand dropped back by his side.

"I don't understand?" Elsa was confused, she was disappointed that Magnus didn't kiss her like she was hoping.

"I made a deal with a witch that I can see so long as I don't kiss you" Magnus said sadly "it's not that I don't want to I do but-" Magnus felt a hand caress his cheek

"I understand and please understand I don't feel anything for Thomas, it was an accident" Elsa confessed to Magnus who nodded as he couldn't stop looking into her eyes "why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"So your eyes are blue huh?" Elsa blushed then he lightly stroked her blond hair braid "what is colour of your hair your Majesty?" Magnus asked the Queen who smiled and said

"I have blond hair, while you have black hair and green eyes" Elsa explained to Magnus who smiled and nodded "you have the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen" Elsa smiled and Magnus couldn't help to lean closer making their forehead touch "Magnus I want to kiss you as well but I don't want you to lose your eyes" Elsa pushed Magnus back who sighed.

"This sucks" Elsa giggled and nodded before he cupped her cheek "I will find a way to kiss and keep my eyes" Magnus whispered to Elsa who nodded as she burrowed her head into Magnus's chest as he hugged her tightly "umm...your Majesty?" Elsa rolled her eyes as she lifted her head out of his chest to look at him in the eyes "it seems we gathered a crowd" Magnus and Elsa looked around to see the villagers looking at them awing causing the two to blush hard.

"Magnus?" Elsa and Magnus turned to look at Maya with sadness in her eyes.

"Maya I.." Magnus started but Maya shook her head and said

"I understand you just have to kiss her" Maya told Magnus who looked at Elsa before shaking his head "what?"

"I can't kiss her if I do, I will go back to being blind and I'm not ready for it yet" Maya nodded before turning to Elsa.

"May I speak to you please your Majesty" Elsa nodded as Maya led her in a private place so they could speak properly "there is another way for me to go" Elsa's eyes widen in shock

"Are you sure you want to? How are you going to do it?" Elsa noticed Maya's eyes sadden "I'm not going to like this am I?" Maya shrugged before she took a deep breath and explained

"The witch that casted the spell that created me created this necklace" she showed the Queen a black crystal tied to a silver chain "if you wear this then I will go back until Magnus's curse breaks then you can get rid of it" Elsa watched as Maya took off her necklace and handed it over to Elsa who didn't want to take it.

"I can't do that" Elsa said to Maya who shook her head before putting her necklace around Elsa's neck then she started to glow "Maya!" she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder as she stared to fade away.

"Please promise me that you will take care of Magnus" Elsa nodded then Maya was gone.

"Your Majesty? Maya?" Magnus saw Elsa alone "where's Maya?" Magnus asked making Elsa took a deep breath and explained what happened.

"I'm sorry Magnus" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled and hugged her

"No its okay your Majesty, remember Maya is you" Elsa smiled as she let him hug her tightly

"There's one problem" Elsa said causing Magnus to worry making Elsa giggle "I rather you call me Elsa than your Majesty when we are like this" Magnus smiled and nodded

"Okay...Elsa" his and Elsa's hearts skipped a beat when he said her first name "would Elsa care to teach me what I've been missing?" Magnus said playfully to Elsa who smiled and nodded

"But of course" Elsa said happily "first thing I got to teach you is colours" Magnus smiled then said

"I think I just want to know two colours, yours" Elsa blushed at the comment "I would like to see what snow looks like though" Magnus said to the Queen who smiled and held out her small hand to made a cloud above their heads and small snowflakes came down on them "wow" Magnus exclaimed as the snow stuck onto his clothes and skin which would melt "they are beautiful like you Elsa" Elsa blushed again "so what colours are your cheeks now?" Magnus asked Elsa as he placed his hand on her warm cheek.

"Red" she whispered as she leaned into his warm touch

"So is red for embarrassment?" Magnus asked which made Elsa look at him strangely making Magnus smile and pointed to his ears "just because I can see doesn't mean I lost my good hearing, Elsa I can hear your heartbeat" Elsa blushed even more then she answered his question.

"No red can mean different things like embarrassment, anger, power, desire and love" Elsa blush at the last two words while Magnus smiled.

"How about blue?" Magnus asked interested to know about the colour of Elsa's eyes.

"Blue can mean confident, intelligent, loyal, trust" Magnus smiled knowing that Elsa was all those things.

"How about green?" Elsa smiled, she was enjoying teaching Magnus the things he missed out when he was growing up because

"Well..Green can mean safety, happy, jealousy and harmony" Magnus nodded as he listened carefully to every word that came out of Elsa's mouth.

"How about black?" Magnus asked Elsa who thought for a moment and said honestly

"Black can mean elegance, formality, power, evil and death" Magnus frowned a little "what's the matter?" Elsa asked.

"So I'm evil?" Magnus said curiously making Elsa giggle which sounded beautiful in Magnus's ears. Elsa shook her head and said

"No, you are as evil as a fluffy bunny rabbit" Magnus frown not being compared to a bunny rabbit making Elsa laugh even more "I'm sorry it's true"

"okay how about blond then?" Magnus asked

"Blond is technically yellow which means that it can mean joy, energy, happiness, honor and loyalty" Magnus smiled and nodded "anything else you want to know?" Magnus thought for a moment then saw from the corner of his eyes a florist cart and a flower that was red. He walked over to it and bought it and put it behind his back so Elsa couldn't see "what?" she asked trying to look behind his back then Magnus spoke

"If I give you something red like this..." he showed her the red flower which made her gasp and blush "does that mean love as well?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled as she accepted the flower and nodded.

"You know it's getting harder and harder to kiss you" Elsa admitted making Magnus sigh and replied

"I'm sorry" Elsa smiled and replied

"I can wait" Magnus smiled then looked up "what is it?" Elsa asked as Magnus's smile got larger.

"It's going to rain" he said happily making Elsa grin as she looked up when a small droplet fell on her face. Then it started to rained hard, Magnus's clothes stuck to his skin and Elsa's dress clung tighter on her curves "I guess I don't need rain to see you anymore" Magnus said to the Queen who smiled for a while but it dropped

"But we can't kiss unless you can't see" Magnus sighed as he gave her a tight hug.

"Forgive me but I promise when I figure out how to keep my eyes, I will give you a million kisses" Magnus promised to Elsa who smiled as she burrowed her head into his chest.

"I hope you don't forget that promise Magnus" Elsa whispered making Magnus laugh softly and spoke softly

"I won't, I love you Elsa" Magnus said then smiled when he heard her heartbeat beating fast like his. Since Elsa's head was on his chest, she could hear and feel his heartbeat beating like hers making her smile, this time she didn't mind if he could her heart beating so fast like lightning cause she could hear his heartbeat beating fast as well.

"Hey Magnus?" Elsa called out still had her head buried in his chest

"Hmm?" Magnus whispered as he hugged her closer to him as the rain started to get lighter

"I can hear your heartbeat" Elsa said making Magnus laugh as he picked her up by the waist and spun themselves around making the Queen laughed.

_Hope you guys don't get to confuse like I did when I wrote it Till next time :D_


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe we should go inside, we're both soaking wet" Magnus said to Elsa who giggled and nodded. As they slowly made their way to the castle as the rain started to clear "Would you like to come in for hot chocolate, it's my favourite drink?" Elsa offered to Magnus who nodded and replied

"So that's why I smell chocolate on you all the time" Elsa blush while Magnus laughed as he pushed his wet black hair back so it didn't go in his eyes while the Queen watched with interest then her blue eyes wondered down to his poet shirt that was soaked through which showed his muscles to her making her blush "hey your Majesty eyes up" Magnus joked as they entered the castle. Then Magnus received a snowball to the face

"I told you to call me Elsa" Magnus nodded as he shook the snow off his face and hair before playfully bowed

"forgive me Elsa" Magnus smiled to Elsa who couldn't help to smile. The two entered the kitchen where Gerda was with Christine cleaning the kitchen

"Your Majesty" Gerda and Christine bowed at Elsa who smiled "what brings you and.." Gerda looked at Magnus who blushed when she raised a playful eyebrow at him "your friend in here?" she asked

"May I please have some hot chocolate" Elsa said to Gerda who nodded and started making hot chocolates for Magnus and Elsa. Christine noticed Magnus's cloak and recognized that he was the man that saved her in the woods

"you!" she pointed at Magnus who looked a little confused why the girl was pointing at him "you're the one that saved me in the forest and the one that gave me a horse" Magnus understood

"Oh your that woman that was in the forest?" Christine nodded "oh I didn't know you worked here" Christine smile and blushed a little

"Thank you for saving me and helping me" Magnus smile and bowed as he listened carefully to her heartbeat which quicken when he smiled at her causing Magnus's smile to get larger that he had this much effect on women but he only wanted to make Elsa's heart beat fast.

"you're welcome" Gerda placed the two hot chocolate in front of Magnus and Elsa before they bowed and left the two alone.

"What happened in the forest?" Elsa asked before taking a sip of the hot chocolate

"Oh a man was about to hurt her but I just helped her" Magnus explained as Elsa nodded

"Lots of women has a crush on you" Elsa stated sadly which made Magnus sigh before holding her hand tightly and said

"I don't care about that, I only care if you have a crush on me" Elsa blush while Magnus just smiled cheekily before taking a drink of the hot chocolate "my god this is delicious" Elsa giggled as the two just drank hot chocolate and talk throughout the night.

When it was getting late, Magnus said his goodbye and whistled for Areo and rode home. Magnus got home it was very dark and noticed that all the light was out which means that his parents went to sleep. Magnus put Areo in her stable and started sneaked into the house. When he entered he heard a familiar heartbeat and smell of mountain air "where have you been Magnus?" Maria said as she lit a match and light a candle which gave the kitchen light, his mother was sat at the table with her arms crossed in front of her "caught in the rain?" she asked her son who nodded "How's Queen Elsa?" Magnus blushed and replied

"Fine mom" he walked over to get a cup of water to drink. As he was drinking his mother asked him another question

"I mean her kissing?" Maria smiled when Magnus almost spat out the water but kept it in and swallowed causing him to cough a little. Maria watched his son blush badly

"How did you know that?" Magnus ask as his face was burning making Maria laugh

"You just told me" Magnus frowned a little while his mother gave him a hug "good night love" she kissed him on the cheek

"goodnight mom" Magnus hugged his mother tightly before the two went to bed. The next morning Magnus, Kaleb and Maria was having their breakfast then there was a knock on the door. Kaleb got up and opened the door "Tom come on in" Magnus rolled his eyes as he kept eating. Kaleb and Maria left for the two men to talk

"Magnus do you forgive me?" Tom asked Magnus who just stared at him "it was an accident honest" Tom said again but Magnus kept quiet then he took a deep breath and spoke

"Tom if you say do you forgive me again I will shut your mouth!" Magnus warned Tom who saw Magnus was smiling at him which made Tom smile which meant that he forgave him "just promise that you won't kiss her again if you do I will kill you" Tom gulped knowing that Magnus was serious about the threat

"I promise" Tom said shakily holding his hand out for Magnus to shake which he did making him smile "So liking the sights?" he asked as they took a sit around Wolff's dinner table while Maria and Kaleb started to clean up the table. Magnus nodded with a smile on his face "by sights I mean Queen Elsa" Magnus blushed and looked away from Tom who laughed heartily "want to go for a ride?" Tom asked the black hair man who nodded and smiled. The two spent the whole day together and Magnus came back at night time.

Back in Arendelle castle "I can't believe that you and Magnus are together" Anna squealed as she played with Elsa's hair. The two sisters were having a sleepover, this was quite frequent ever since the Great Thaw the sisters were rekindling their bond together.

"Anna! ow you really have a high voice..now I know how Magnus's feels" Elsa put a finger in her ear but she couldn't help to blush or her heartbeat quickens when she said his name, Anna noticed this making her grin from ear to ear.

"Aww...look the Snow Queen is blushing" Anna teased then a pillow hit her square in the face making her laugh "what?!"

"Shut up Anna" Elsa said as her face was burning red making Anna laugh as she kept making kissy faces to Elsa who kept hitting her with a pillow then there was a knock on the door "Come in" Elsa said as the door opened revealing Gerda carrying milk and cookies.

"Your Majesties, here you go" she placed it on the Queen's bedside table.

"Thank you Gerda" Anna said as she took a cookie and munched on it happily.

"Anna, you'll getting crumbs on my bed" Elsa giggled as she grabbed a cookie and ate it happily.

"Your Majesty everyone is wondering when you are inviting Magnus and his family here?" Gerda asked Elsa who blushed while Anna grinned from ear to ear.

"Wel..umm..I don't know I haven't really asked him, yet" Elsa said blushing red "I mean we've just been walking around and I've been teaching him" Anna and Gerda looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Teaching him what exactly?" Anna asked playfully causing Elsa to blush harder.

"It's nothing like that Anna!" Elsa lightly hit Anna with a pillow while she smiled at her sister. "Teaching him things like colours, what things are, things he missed out on" Elsa said while Anna and Gerda just looked at each other "Stop it you too!" Elsa said to the two women who started giggling.

The next day Magnus woke up to a knock on his bedroom door "oh..Mom couple more minutes!" Magnus shouted as he covered his head with his pillow as the door opened and someone walked in before sitting at the end of the bed "Mom I told-" Magnus instantly stopped talking when his green eyes met familiar blue eyes filled with mischief "oh um..hi" Magnus gulped the covered himself because he took his shirt off last night because it was too warm for him. Elsa eyes widen in shock to see Magnus's muscled chest. Elsa turned her head towards the window as Magnus quickly ran to pick up his shirt and put it on "you can look now, your Majesty" Elsa turned with a slight blush on her face "What are you doing here your Majesty?" Magnus asked Elsa who sighed and stared at him

"I said to call me Elsa..you oaf" Magnus ran up and wrapped his strong arms around Elsa's waist to hug her "good morning" Elsa whispered as she placed her hand on his chest smiling when she heard his heart beating fast because of her.

"Good morning...Elsa" Magnus couldn't help to smile whenever he said her name as it made his heart skip a beat which Elsa felt making him smile as he listened to Elsa's heart and heard her heart beating faster than normal.

"I love it when you call me that" she said as she buried her head into his strong chest as Magnus leaned down so his lips was near her small cute ear

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa" Magnus whispered deliciously in her ear which made her shiver in delight then he lightly bite the shell of her ear making Elsa moan which made Magnus smile when he heard Elsa's heart quicken and he smelt something else in the air that came off Elsa which made him smile

"Magnus we need to stop before we do something that-" Elsa stopped her sentence when his teeth trapped her earlobe and lightly nibbled them which made her moan "Mag-Magnus" she gasped out as Magnus kept nibbling on her ear "M-M-Magnus" Elsa tried to push Magnus off her but Magnus lightly pushed her against the wall trapping her so she couldn't escape "we need to st-stop" she panted while Magnus grabbed her hands in one of his one hand and placed it above her head while Magnus's other large hand was on her hip.

"Elsa, I love you" Magnus whispered to Elsa whose eyes widen in surprise but started to water as she freed one of her hand from his light grip so she could place it on his stubble cheek.

"I love you too" Elsa whispered making Magnus smile as he leaned down to give her a kiss but Elsa covered his lips with her hand "Magnus I don't want you to lose your eyes" Magnus kissed the palm of her hand before pulling her hand down and kissing her knuckles.

"I want to kiss so badly Elsa" Magnus whispered to Elsa who just hugged him tightly "so what do you want to do today Elsa?" Magnus loved saying the Queen's name because it sends warmth around his body and his heart would beat faster

"What do you want to do today?" she asked back to Magnus who shrugged and hugged her tightly

"I just want to be with you" Elsa smiled as she cuddled into Magnus's arms then there was a knock on his bedroom door "Come in" Maria entered and playfully smile making the two blush

"Your Majesty" Maria bowed "would you like to join us for lunch?" Elsa smiled and nodded

"If its alright?" Maria smiled before turning to her son

"Now _Maggie_ can you please set the table" Magnus glared at his mother's nickname for him, Maria left before Magnus could shout at her for embarrassing him in front of the women he love.

"Maggie?" Elsa raised a eyebrow sexily at him making him blush

"Its a nickname that my mother gave me, I hate it" Elsa giggled while Magnus just frowned a little "Come on, Mom cooks great" Magnus dragged Elsa down to the dining room table. When they finished, Magnus was cleaning up then Elsa walked over to Maria who was washing the dishes

"Would you like some help Maria?" Elsa offered to Maria who smiled and shook her heads

"No its okay your Majesty, I'm almost done anyway" Elsa nodded as she watched Maria dry her hands "thank you for making my son happy" Elsa blushed and smile a little

"Thank you for raising such a wonderful son" Maria smiled as they watched Kaleb and Magnus talking at the table waiting for Maria and Elsa to come back.

That night, Elsa said goodnight and said that she was going home so Magnus offered to take her home "Magnus no, its okay I'll be fine" Magnus didn't say anything but get grabbed her hand and led her to Areo who he started to saddle up

"No its not safe for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be riding alone" Elsa blush at the beautiful comment "what?" Magnus still had his back turned as he was too busy saddling up Areo but he heard Elsa's heart was beating quite fast

"Nothing its just you called me beautiful" Elsa tucked a stray hair behind her ear while Magnus turned around and smile

"You are very beautiful Elsa, when I was blind I knew you were beautiful inside now I can see you are beautiful outside as well" Magnus cupped Elsa's smooth cool cheek "I love you" Areo used her head to push Magnus forward almost knocking the Snow Queen but Magnus easily caught her "sorry" Magnus said to Elsa before turning to his horse "Areo!" Magnus shook his head as he grabbed his reins and led her outside where Elsa's horse, Azure.

"Hey boy" Elsa kissed her horse's nose. Magnus got placed his strong hands around her waist and lifted her up on Azure's saddle

"Here you go milady" Magnus smiled before he got on Areo and the two started to ride to Arendelle. When they finally got there, Magnus got off first before helping Elsa off Azure

"Thank you Magnus" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled

"You're welcome milady" the Queen kept her hands on his broad and strong shoulder while he had his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him "You're eyes look beautiful in the moonlight" Magnus smiled as her heartbeat quickens because of him "I love you"

"I love you too" Elsa kissed Magnus on the cheek and smiled "I'll see you later" Magnus nodded and watched Elsa enter the castle until she was safely inside he went back home.

It was afternoon, Elsa was in her office reading a book then there was a knock on the door "come in" the door opened revealing Kai "Your Majesty, Master Magnus is here" Elsa smiled as Kai left the two alone.

"What can I do for you Magnus?" Elsa asked then Magnus showed her a vial that contained green liquid "what's that?" Elsa pointed at the vial

"Kristoff took me to see Grand Pabbie, hopefully this would help the spell for my eyes" Elsa nodded "you drink half and I drink half okay?" he poured the green liquid into two small cups and filled them up half way "bottoms up" Elsa drank the liquid first then felt woozy

"Magnus I don't feel so good" Elsa vision started to get blurry then she passed out

"Elsa!" Magnus shouted as he ran over to her and picked her up "come on let's take you to Grand Pabbie"

"Magnus?" Elsa called out as she held her head when she felt the headache coming "Magnus?" she called out again then saw she her hands were bound "Magnus this isn't funny!"

"Well well look who we have the Queen" a slimy voice spoke which made Elsa shiver in fear "your boyfriend isn't in any position to help you" Elsa turned to see Magnus who was knocked out cold with the side of his face bleeding

"Magnus!" Elsa said trying to get to Magnus who was knocked out and needed medical attention

"Now what should I do Queen Elsa with you?" Elsa glared at the man who was smirking, the man was large built with who had long greasy brown hair, with an eye patch on his right eye while his brown left eye. The sound of Magnus waking up "Looks like your boyfriend is coming around" the two turned to Magnus who was waking up

"Elsa!" Magnus got started getting up

"Magnus" Elsa said happily as Magnus painfully got on his feet, Elsa's smile faded when Magnus transformed to a tall woman who had red eyes, long black hair she wore a long black cloak with a long wooden staff that had a black orb on top "Who are you?" Elsa asked as the woman walked over to her.

"My name is Eris I'm the one that cursed your boyfriend" she smirked evilly at Elsa who glared at the woman "I'm surprised that you haven't kiss yet, you really don't want Magnus to go back blind"

"No that's not true" Elsa shouted "I love Magnus for him"

"Well let's see you let Maya die, just so you can be with Magnus" Elsa shook her head "Magnus almost lost his hearing because of you, he almost drowned, all you have been doing is trying to kill him"

"No its no tr-" she started to cry while Eris just smirked before turning to look at the man

"You can have her Harold" Eris snapped her finger and transformed into Elsa

"what are you planning?" Elsa asked worriedly as Eris copied her exactly

"I will finish the job that I should have done twenty-six years ago" then she started walking away while the man walked towards Elsa with hunger in his eyes.

"This should be fun" Elsa started to struggle trying to escape then a cloaked figure came behind Harold and knocked him out and hogtying him.

"Are you alright my Queen?" the cloaked figure asked as he untied the Queen freeing her.

"yes thank you kind sir" the man took down his hood revealing Tom as Elsa rubbed her sore wrists "Thomas, Magnus he's in danger!" Tom nodded then whistled for his horse which was had patches of brown and white, he said

"Go take Aster, I'll take this man to Magnus's stable so I can get a horse to transport him to the dungeons" Elsa nodded as she got on Tom's horse "Magnus is in town with his parents, GO save Magnus!" Elsa galloped back to Arendelle hopefully beating Eris to Arendelle.

"Magnus look there's Elsa" Maria pointed to Elsa who was running over to him

"Your Majesty what's wrong?" Magnus asked worriedly as Elsa hugged him tightly

"Eris, she's copied my image and is coming to kill you" Elsa said worriedly to Magnus who frowned and hugged her tightly then someone said

"Magnus!" the man turned shocked to see another Elsa running towards him, Magnus took a step back from the two Elsa's who were face to face "she's the fake one!" said one of them while Magnus had trouble telling the two apart.

Eris copied everything that was Elsa, her smell, her voice, her look even her heartbeat pattern which made it very difficult to tell which one was the real Elsa. "Magnus I'm the real one" said Elsa on the right then Elsa on the left said

"No I'm the real one, Magnus she's Eris!" the other Elsa gasped

"No you are Eris!" Magnus had no idea what to do as the two girls were trying to prove that she was the real Elsa. Magnus had an idea in his mind but knew that it would tell him who the real Elsa was

"Both of you look at me!" Magnus ordered as the two Snow Queens looked at him "Elsa kiss me" Magnus looked deeply into their eyes then instantly noticed and could tell the difference but he wanted to make sure

"No Magnus if you do that you'll go blind" the two said at the same time but Magnus walked over to Elsa right, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him

"Kiss me Elsa" Magnus whispered as he leaned in but Elsa covered his lips with her hand Magnus sighed as he pulled her hand away from his mouth "how did you know I was the real one?" Elsa asked as Magnus pulled her closer to him

"Because I saw the concern in your beautiful blue eyes, Elsa I can never get over how beautiful you are but at least I got to see you, I've had enough of waiting to kiss you, I rather be blind for the rest of my life and be able to kiss you than see for the rest of my life not being able to kiss you" Elsa had tears coming down her face but Magnus wiped them away with his thumbs "I can't wait anymore" Magnus leaned down and this time Elsa didn't stop him, she was tired of waiting too.

When they were inches away Elsa whispered "I love you" Magnus smiled before their lips finally touched. When they parted Magnus look straight into Elsa remembering every little detail as his eyes became clouded and his vision was going

"I love you too, my beautiful Queen" Elsa watched as Magnus's green eyes went from clear to clouded slowly causing more tears to come her face. When his eyes were fully clouded like it used to, Magnus listened to Elsa's heartbeat to see her.

"You do love her don't you Magnus" Eris transformed back into her true form, while Magnus held Elsa tightly in his arms

"I rather be blind and be able to love Elsa than see and than not be able to give or show Elsa love" Magnus said "besides I have live with it for twenty six-years, I think I'll be fine as long as I have her beside me" Magnus smiled at Elsa who gave him a kiss on the lips making Eris smile

""_Magnus du er å være blind for resten av livet ditt til du finner noen som vil elske deg ikke bare hva de ser, hvis de elsker deg for den du er så dine øyne vil være fri fra blindhet" _this is the spell that I used on you, when you were a baby do you know what it means Magnus?"the blind man shook his head

"No I don't, you cursed me and I thank you" everyone looked shocked at what he said

"Thank you?" Eris said with her voice laced with question while Magnus nodded

"yes..thank you, if you hadn't have curse me I wouldn't have been able to improve my other senses which meant that I won't have been able to save Elsa and our relationship wouldn't have begun, if you didn't curse me I have a feeling that I will be a womanizer like my father until Queen Elsa whips me" Magnus joked causing Elsa to lightly slap him in the arm "but thank you" Eris looked at Magnus and saw that his eyes was full of truth

"the curse I put on you is also a good spell" Magnus looked confused "It translate to Magnus, you have to be blind for the rest of your life until you find someone who will love you not only what they see, if they love you for who you are then your eyes will be free from blindness, seeing your love for Elsa means that the spell is broken...now" Magnus noticed that his vision started to gain colour

"Magnus your eyes!" Elsa said happily as she watched his green eyes became clear again. Eris turned to Kaleb who held his wife tightly

"Kaleb you have a good family take care" Eris caught on fire "Elsa take good care of Magnus" Elsa nodded then they all watched her fade away into nothing. Elsa turned to see Magnus staring at her with loving eyes; Elsa cupped Magnus's cheek which made him turn his head to kiss her palm

"I love you" Magnus touched his forehead with hers "no there's no stopping this" Magnus leaned down to kiss her on the lips, Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck to pull her closer to her while Magnus gripped her waist tightly as everyone cheered for them when they parted

"Magnus?" Elsa called out

"Hmm?" Magnus said dreamily

"Promise me something that I'm the only girl you will ever love" Elsa whispered to Magnus who smiled and hugged her tightly

"Elsa there will be other girls I will love" Magnus felt Elsa freeze and he shivered as he cupped her cheek making her look at him "the other girls I will love is our future daughters" Elsa smile and before giving him a kiss.

"You want to have kids with me?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled

"Well I need to marry you first" Magnus smiled at Elsa who had fresh set of tears coming down her face but Magnus wiped it away with his thumbs

"You want to marry me?" Elsa asked again making Magnus sigh as he lifted her up by the waist and spun themselves around causing the two to laugh heartily "Magnus put me down!" Magnus did what he was told and placed Elsa on her feet.

"Yes I want to marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you and be even whipped by you" Elsa smiled as they shared a tight hug.

"Good I want that too" Elsa replied making Magnus smile then look around and blushed.

"It seems that we gathered a crowd again" Elsa looked around and saw that everyone was watching awwing at them causing the two to blush red.

"But this time I don't mind" Elsa yanked Magnus down for a kiss. The sound of thundering hooves caught Magnus's attention and the smell of gunpowder and vodka.

"Tom!" Magnus said then saw the hogtied man on the rear of his horse "who's he?" he asked as Tom got down from Maria's horse, Nero before placing the tied up man on the ground.

"He tried to hurt Queen Elsa" Magnus gritted his teeth and looked at Elsa who sighed and nodded.

"Not only that he hurt one of her workers, Christine" Magnus instantly recognised the man's smell which was sweat and dirt "remember me?" he playfully asked the tied up man who shook his head "I'll give you a clue, I wore a hood and used a bow and arrow" the man's eyes widen in fear then turned to Tom.

"Take me please just get me away from this lunatic" the man started to crying making Magnus laugh while Tom gave the man to a guard and they put him in Arendelle dungeons.

That night, Magnus and Elsa were drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen while everyone went to sleep "So are you happy you can see now?" Elsa asked Magnus who gave him a small smile which she noticed "what's wrong you are happy aren't you?" Elsa asked worriedly to Magnus who smiled and held her hand to reassured her

"I am honest, it's just that Eris was going to kill me when I was a baby but why did she change her mind?" Magnus asked Elsa who thought for a moment then answered.

"Maybe Eris could see that you weren't to blame for your father not loving her back" Magnus nodded then Elsa felt playful "and wanted to make sure that his son wouldn't be a womanizer like his father" Magnus playfully glared at Elsa who just gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well the only woman I want to womanize is you, my Queen" Magnus walked over to wrap his strong arms around her waist to pull her close to him then a snowball drops on his top of his but Magnus didn't mind as he just touched his forehead with hers

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elsa!" she lightly swatted his arms so Magnus just whispered in her ear

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa" Magnus feels Elsa shiver in delight in his arms "my beautiful Elsa" Magnus kissed Elsa softly on the lips which she returned happily. Magnus looked outside and saw it was getting late "It's getting late your majesty I'll take you to your room and return home" Elsa pouted a little because of Magnus was going already. Elsa sighed and let Magnus lead her to her room "goodnight Elsa" he leaned in for a goodnight kiss and he could taste the hot chocolate lingered on her lips which made the kiss a litter sweeter than usual. When they parted and when Magnus was about to walk away, the Queen grabbed his strong hand "Elsa?" Magnus asked the Queen who was blushing and her heartbeat beating fast like it was going to jump out if her chest

"One more please" she whispered making Magnus smile and leaned down to kiss the Queen on the lips once more then Magnus pulled back a couple of inches "one more" she said softly making Magnus grin and kissed her again when they parted again, Elsa clung onto his sleeves "please don't leave me" she pleaded to Magnus who said

"I won't" Elsa smiled as she opened the door and let Magnus in who closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I love you Elsa" Magnus whispered before kissing her again as they started to stumble towards the Queen's large bed. Elsa was literally sweep her off by Magnus who lifted her up in a bridal carry and carefully laid her on light blue silk bed sheets. Magnus started kissing her neck while one of her hands in Magnus's thick black hair while the other hand was bumbling around her bedside table looking for something which made Magnus a little curious and pull away "is everything okay?" Elsa nodded then looked at her bedside table and pulled out a black piece of fabric which made Magnus a little confuse "I don't understand" Elsa raised herself up and lightly tied the fabric around his eyes "Elsa?"

"I fell in love with you blind, I want to make love to you for the first time, how I met you, is that okay?" she asked worriedly to Magnus who smiled and just listened to her heartbeat to see her and gently pushed her back to her bed

"Its okay, as long as I have my touch and nose" Elsa smiled as he started kissing her neck again and Elsa moaned in pleasure and called out his name

"Ma-Magnus" she panted while Magnus just smile as his nose could smell the Fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate around him which made him more aroused also her heart was beating so fast that Magnus could see her very clearly as he continued pleasuring the Queen.

The next morning, Magnus woke up to blackness which made him frown a little "Magnus?" Elsa called out making him hug the figure closer to his body then he felt Elsa's hands on his hair and was untying something "you forgot to take it off last night" Magnus opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in his bedroom but Elsa's room. Then he look down to see that Elsa was smiling at him "good morning" the Queen straddles Magnus who just smiled and placed his hands on her hips

"Morning your Majesty" Magnus said playfully "last night was indescribable" Magnus whispered in her ear before nibbling her ear making pant as she clung on her shoulder harder "but the next time, I want to see okay?" Elsa blushed

"The next time?" Magnus smiled when he heard her heartbeat beating fast while he laughed a little and whispered

"Yes and the next time, and the next" Elsa was blushing a vivid red as Magnus continued whispering "I want to see all the time, and you are all mine" Elsa smiled and gave him a smile

"I am all yours" Magnus smile and kissed her softly before they lightly laid back in bed "Magnus I need to go work" he groaned and hugged Elsa tighter against him refusing to let her go which made Elsa giggle

"I'm pretty sure the Queen deserves a break from all her hard work" Elsa playfully raise her eyebrow at him

"really and are you Mr Wolff going to help me take a break?" Magnus smiled and placed Elsa on her back so he was hovering above her

"Oh definitely your Majesty" Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips.

Somewhere

"Why the hell did you undo the spell" a cloaked shouted at Eris who winced

"But I had a good reason to" then Eris was slapped by the cloaked figure

"YOU fool Lucia" Eris's hair changed to from black hair to a white colour and her red eyes turned to a light blue

"Eris that boy is in love and he doesn't deserve to be blind because of your jealousy" Lucia who just transformed from Eris. The real Eris pointed her staff at Lucia "you wouldn't go so low to kill your sister would you?"

Lucia was Eris's twin sister, Eris was the dark and Lucia was the light.

When Eris transformed into Elsa as she was walking to Arendelle but Lucia knocked her out before Lucia took form of Elsa and met Magnus and Elsa and undid the curse for him which made Eris livid.

"Eris leave them alone!" Lucia shouted at her sister who glared at her and said

"NO I will have my revenge on the Wolff family mark my words!" Eris shouted before disappearing while Lucia sighed

"What have I done" Lucia sighed before disappearing with in fire.

_Till next time. Leave reviews guys love reading them. If you have any ideas just comment or PM me and I will see if it fits _


	6. Chapter 6

It was a warm afternoon, in Arendelle Castle "Do I look okay?" Elsa asked Anna who was sat on her bed rolling her eyes at the amount of times that Elsa had asked her again and again

"Elsa for the final time you look alright, now stop ask" Anna said to Elsa who looked at the mirror. She was wearing a dress that she created with her magic, the dress showed her figure subtly

"Why am I so nervous?" Elsa asked Anna and herself. Anna rolled her eyes and smirked

"Because you are going on a date with a hot guy" Elsa blushed at what her little sister said then Anna asked "so any ideas what Magnus has planned?" the Queen just shook her head and replied

"Nope Magnus just said to meet him in town square tonight" Anna squealed making Elsa roll her eyes.

In the mountains "Okay how about this?" Magnus asked his parents, wearing a white poet shirt with a dark blue vest and black trousers tucked into his boots. Maria and Kaleb looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Magnus barely could sleep because he was too nervous about his date with the Queen of Arendelle this was their first date and Magnus knew that the Queen would be expecting a luxurious date so Magnus went all out on planning this date.

"Magnus you are worst than a woman" Kaleb commented which earned him a slap on the arm from his wife who then spoke

"Kaleb leave your poor boy alone, Magnus sweetheart all the outfits you have tried on is fine okay?" Magnus sighed and nodded while tugging on his collar as he took a seat on their family table "I'm sure that Queen Elsa is nervous too honey" Magnus smiled a little at the thought of Queen Elsa pacing back and forth nervously.

"You better get going Magnus, don't want to be late" Kaleb told his son who nodded and got on Areo and galloped to Arendelle. When Magnus got there, he tied Areo on a post to prevent her from wondering. Magnus noticed a florist and sees a beautiful red rose so he decided to buy it for Elsa.

"Excuse me ma'am how much is this rose?" Magnus picked up one of the red rose and showed it to the woman who smirked knowing that he was going on a date with Elsa.

"Its on the house good sir" she smiled at Magnus who shook his head not liking the idea of taking it for free

"No Ma'am I rather pay than take it for free" Magnus argued but the woman started pushing him out.

"Nope sorry sir but its for free besides it is for Queen Elsa right?" the woman watched Magnus blushed which meant that her guess was right "Go on" Magnus said thank you before making his way to the town square. Magnus waited for the Queen thinking about what he would say to her.

"Magnus?" a soft voice spoke making him turn around and smile at the Queen. Magnus bows, hiding the red rose behind him as his heart was racing "how do I look?" she asked to Magnus who mouth went dry, unable to speak "Magnus?" she asked worriedly then Magnus shook his head then spoke

"you look amazing Elsa" The Queen blushed at the complement and knew that Magnus could hear her heart that was racing as well

"Thank you, you handsome" Magnus blushed as he walked over with his hands behind his back "what's behind your back?" she asked curiously to Magnus who smiled and showed her the red rose "oh Magnus its beautiful" Elsa took the rose in her hand, looking at the rose lovingly then turned to Magnus "so what do you have planned?"

"Its a surprise your Majesty" he teased as he playfully bowed and offered his arm which Elsa accepted as Magnus led her to the docks which made Elsa a curious why they were at the docks "I had Tom pull some strings for me" Magnus showed her a medium boat with a candle lit dinner

"Oh Magnus" Elsa had tears forming in her eyes as her eyes looked at the candle lit dinner for two with flower petals everywhere "Thank you" Magnus shook his head

"You deserve this, the Queen deserves the best" Magnus led her in the boat and helped her with her seat

"Thank you" Magnus took the seat opposite her "Magnus you know if we just had a picnic it would be fine right?" Elsa told honestly to Magnus who was awed then said

"I just want to prove that I am worthy of your time and affections" Elsa sighed and smiled as she took Magnus's large hand with her small one

"You are more than worthy of my time and affections Magnus" Elsa reassured Magnus who smiled then whistled which made Olaf waddle happily towards them "Olaf? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked the magical snowman who smiled

"Magnus asked for my help to make this date perfect" Olaf handed them both menus before going back inside leaving the two alone as they looked through the menu. Elsa giggled at the menu

_**Starter**__  
Salad_

_**Main**__  
Roast Chicken with vegetables_

_**Dessert  
**__ Chocolate Cake_

"I apologize for it being simple because Tom is cooking" Magnus looked sheepish at Elsa who smiled sweetly at him and replied

"No Magnus its alright" then Olaf came out with two small plates of salad in each of his stick arms "thanks Olaf" they both said as the magical snowman placed the plates in front to Magnus and Elsa.

"No problem guys" he said gleefully before skipping back to where Tom was cooking their food.

"Sorry again for it being simple" Magnus sighed again making Elsa roll her eyes and held his hand

"hey now...Magnus I don't care what we do as long as we are together its enough" Elsa told her honestly making him sigh and nodded as they started to eat. Elsa had a question that's she's been wondering for while "Magnus?" he looked up from his meal "I was wondering, you don't have to answer if you don't want too" she said quickly making Magnus put down his fork and look worriedly "No its nothing like that Magnus honest" she said quickly making Magnus sigh and said

"What's the question" Magnus asked with a smile on his face while Elsa couldn't at him in the eyes and he heard Elsa's heartbeat quickens which made him worry even more "Elsa?"

"howwouldyouhavetakenmeonadateifyouwerestillblind" Elsa said quickly which made Magnus confuse at how fast she said and he didn't understand

"Could you say that again slower please Elsa?" Magnus was a little amused that she was quite embarrassed at her question

"h-how wo-would you have taken me on a date if you were still blind?" Magnus could understand why she was worried about asking the question but he didn't mind, he held her hand while using the other hand to put it under her chin to make her look at him

"Elsa I would have taken you to horse riding, beautiful spots around the forest, cook you dinner, on picnics or anything you wanted as long as we are together " Elsa nodded and smiled "Elsa don't be afraid to ask me anything okay?" Elsa nodded again and they started to eat

"Wait a minute you can cook?" the Queen asked Magnus who smiled

"Yeah but in my kitchen because I know where everything is" Elsa nodded with a smile

"Beautiful spots in the forest?" Elsa asked Magnus nodded

"well my favourite spot is the waterfall where I can see everything when I was blind" Elsa grins "if you want after dinner we could go there?" Magnus asked and Elsa agreed. Olaf came with their main course and took the salad plates off them. The two took a bite from the roast chicken and hummed in satisfaction

"Well Tom is quite the cook" Magnus smiled at Elsa's comment then replied

"Yeah Tom travels so he has learnt a few things" Magnus and Elsa finished the main course "Olaf can you please bring the dessert" Magnus called out then Olaf replied cheerfully

"KAY!" Elsa and Magnus laughed at Olaf's childishness then after a few seconds he came dashing out with the chocolate cake in each plates and took their main dish plate.

"now I was the one that baked this" Magnus told Elsa who playfully raised an eyebrow at him

"Really?" Magnus laughed and shook his head

"no sorry my mum did" Magnus admitted making Elsa roll her eyes. Magnus and Elsa started eating the chocolate cake.

"mmm this is so good" Elsa commented making Magnus smile

"I will thank my mom later" when the two finished Tom and Olaf came out "thank you, you two" Magnus said to the two of them.

"No prob Magnus, Queen Elsa" Tom bowed at Elsa then Elsa kissed Olaf's top of his head making him blush and giggle.

"its okay guys" Olaf said shyly "so what you guys doing now?" Olaf asked Magnus who looked at Elsa who thought the date was finished but oh was she so wrong.

"Well I have a surprise for her in the forest" Magnus said which made Elsa look at him strangely "don't worry I got permission from Princess Anna for you to stay out all night" then Magnus got sad "or do you want to go back" Elsa shook her head

"No Magnus its not that, honest" Magnus smiled and held her hand

"Okay you ready to go?" Elsa nodded then Magnus turned to Tom "can we please have the check?" Magnus said playfully causing Tom to hit him on the head with the two menus in his hands making Elsa and Olaf giggled while Magnus just playfully glare at Tom.

"Your luck I didn't charge you mate" Tom told Magnus who stuck his tongue out and got up to help Elsa "see you later mate" the two said their goodbyes before walking to where Areo. Magnus got on Areo then held his hand out for Elsa who smiled and took it.

"Woah" Elsa gasped out as Magnus easily lifted her and placed her in front of him, her legs were sideways but Magnus had his arms wrapped around her so she was secure and wouldn't fall off.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked Elsa who felt Magnus's hot breath on her neck, Magnus knew that Elsa was blushing even though she wasn't looking at him, he could hear her heartbeat racing which made him smile "you ready?" Elsa nodded keep looking forward so he wouldn't see her red face "okay Areo lets go"

After ten minutes they finally got to Magnus's favourite place in the forest, the waterfall. "Magnus it's beautiful" Elsa gasped as Magnus got off Areo and helped Elsa down.

"I thought you might like it" Magnus told Elsa who was taking in the beauty while Magnus was getting something in Areo's saddle bag which was a large blanket that he laid under a large tree "what do you think of our date?" Elsa turned around and smiled to see Magnus sat on the large blanket, she walked over and sat next to him.

"I love it" Magnus hugged Elsa tightly before they laid down and look at the billion stars twinkling around them "the stars looks so beautiful tonight" Elsa commented while Magnus just looked at her.

"Yeah but you are more beautiful than anything in the world, Elsa" Elsa playfully raise an eyebrow at Magnus who just smiled back at her.

"Is that so Mr Wolff?" Magnus leaned in to kiss Elsa on the lips and when they parted.

"Yes little red" he kissed her red cheeks "I know that there is nothing else in the world that compares to your beauty" Elsa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down for a kiss. The laid there until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Magnus's nose was filled with the scent of fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate causing him to open his eyes to see that Elsa and him had fallen asleep which wasn't really part of his plan but he didn't mind. Something shift on top of him causing him to look down at Elsa who was using his chest as a pillow making him smile then Elsa looked into Magnus's eyes "morning" he whispered to Elsa who smiled and whispered

"Good morning" the two shared a quick kiss "I can't believe we fell asleep" Elsa got up and stretch "where's Areo?" Magnus smiled and said

"I sent her home to get some rest" Elsa nodded as Magnus got up and took off his shirt which shocked her a little and her cheeks were bright red, couldn't help to stare at his muscular chest and arms as she watched Magnus made his way to the waterfall and let the cold water soak him "Aren't you going to join me, it's nice and cool" Elsa smiled and conjured up a swimsuit before walking over to join him in the waterfall.

Magnus heart was beating fast at what she was wearing "woah" Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck then Magnus lifted Elsa up so she would wrap her legs around his waist so they were the same height "you look beautiful" he whispered as he lightly pressed her back against one of the waterfall's smooth rocks letting the raging water from the water fall hit them.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome as well" Elsa whispered and gasped when Magnus nibbled one of her small ear "M-Magnus" she pants as her legs wrapped tighter on his waist which made him smile before kissing her neck and whispered

"Are you alright your majesty?" Magnus knew that Elsa's heart was racing making him smile as he continued kissing her neck suddenly he smelt something unusual in the air which made him stop.

"Magnus what is it?" Elsa asked worried to Magnus who sniffing the air and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Oh no smoke" Magnus placed Elsa on her feet then whistled for Areo who came galloping "come on, we need to check it out" Elsa nodded then waved her hand to change back into more suitable clothes as Magnus put back on his shirt not caring if his pants were a little soak. Magnus got on Areo then lifted Elsa and placed her in front of him before he led Areo to the smell of smoke.

When they got there they saw a burning small cottage "help me!" someone shouted Magnus and Elsa got of Areo.

"Hang on!" Magnus shouted as he looked around to see how to get in the house then turned to Elsa "Elsa use your powers to tame the flames, I'll go in and get her" Elsa was about to argue but Magnus spoke again "please do it!" Elsa nodded and used her powers to tame the flames to give Magnus time to rescue the woman trapped inside.

Magnus kicked down the door and ran inside, covering his mouth as the thick smoke tried to enter his lungs "where are you?!" Magnus voice boomed throughout the house then someone said

"Up here" Magnus ran up the stairs and listened to the heartbeat of the woman then when he knew where she was he kicked down the door and saw a woman who had flaming red hair and grey eyes, she was lying on the floor and Magnus could see that she twisted her ankle and had a few burns on her arms and legs "help me" she pleaded as Magnus walked over to and picked her up.

"Come on, lets get out of here" the woman nodded as she clung on Magnus's shirt as he rushed out.

"Magnus!" Elsa shouted Magnus who was coughing trying to get out the smoke in his lungs "are you alright?" Magnus nodded as he placed the woman down gently.

"Miss you okay?" Magnus asked the woman who coughed and nodded.

"Thank you kind sir for saving me" Magnus smiled then the woman looked at Elsa "you Majesty" the woman tried to get up but Elsa and Magnus lightly pushed him down.

"No you need to rest" Elsa said before turning to Magnus "can you get another horse?" Magnus nodded and whistled different to call Maria's horse, Nero who came galloping "let's take this woman back to the castle to be treated" Magnus nodded then looked back on the house that stopped burning because of Elsa's powers making him smile a little.

"did well love" Magnus kissed Elsa's forehead before helping her up on Nero then Magnus lifted the woman so she could ride with Elsa back at the castle "I just need to see my parents I'll be back I promise" Magnus and Elsa shared a quick kiss "be careful" Elsa nodded as Magnus slapped the horse's backside making him gallop to Arendelle castle. Magnus got on Areo "let's go girl"

At Arendelle castle, Elsa ordered the staff to put the injured woman in a spare room and called for a doctor who examined and treated her "she should be fine, she would recover around a week or two" he said making Elsa nodded and thank the doctor for coming.

"What's your name?" Elsa took a seat as Magnus entered smiling at Elsa and the woman who both smiled back.

"My name is Iris Randon" the woman that Elsa and Magnus rescued said "I was cleaning and I accidentally knocked over a candle" Elsa and Magnus was asking the woman asking how the fire started "if it weren't for the Queen and this man I would be dead thank you again your majesty" Elsa shook her head.

"It's no problem at all, I'm sorry about your house though, please you are welcome to stay until your house is fixed" Elsa said then Magnus held her hand smiled before talking to Iris.

"Your house isn't completely destroyed so I think my father and I can restore for a reasonable price" Iris smiled and thank him a thousand times.

"Thank you kind sir" Magnus smiled

"You just get better alright" Iris blushed a little and nodded "we'll leave you to rest" Iris said thank you before Elsa and Magnus left. When they were outside the room Magnus held Elsa's hand tightly

"So are you sure you aren't burnt?" Elsa asked worriedly to Magnus who smiled and replied

"It's just my arm, doctor said it not bad, don't worry" Magnus kissed her forehead making her smile "so how would you rate our date yesterday? I forgot to ask you" Elsa blushed and smiled as her eyes drifted to his left arm that was bandaged before looking back at him.

"one-" she said making Magnus frown

"One it was that bad?" Elsa giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and said

"you didn't let me finish" Magnus sighed and listened carefully "one of the best days of my life" she whispered in his ear making Magnus smiled as he hugged Elsa tightly "thank you for a unforgettable night Magnus" the man smiled and hugged her tighter and whispered.

"You deserve the best" Elsa smiled as they shared a quick kiss then she replied

"I do have the best" Magnus grinned widely then Olaf waddled over to them

"Are two still on a date?" he asked curiously making Magnus and Elsa shake their heads "oh okay, who's the new person?" Olaf pointed his stick arms

"oh her name is Iris Randon, we saved her from a burning house so she'll stay here until its fixed" Elsa told Olaf who nodded and frowned a little "what's the matter little guy?" Olaf shrugged

"I don't I feel a little weird around her" Magnus and Elsa looked at each other then back at Olaf "I can't explain it"

"Olaf do you like her?" Magnus asked the snowman who shook his head

"No not like that I just feel a little weird that's all" Magnus nodded then he snapped back into his cheerful self "I'm just going to see Sven bye guys" he skipped away.

Magnus smelt morning dew and flowers and thundering footsteps "be prepared your Majesty" he said to Elsa who looks strangely at him

"For what?" she asked but Magnus showed her his right hand and started counting down, when he was about to fold his thumb for zero, Elsa was shocked when Anna jumped on her causing a strong arctic blast to happen making Magnus and Anna shiver.

"OOHH how was the date, tell me, tell me" Anna bounced up and down excitedly making Magnus smile and bowed

"I'll let you two talk" Magnus kissed Elsa's forehead "I'll just talk to Iris about what's going to happen to her house" Magnus walked back into where Iris was while Anna dragged Elsa to the Queen's room to interrogate her.

"Anna slow down, we both wearing heels" Elsa giggled as Anna locked themselves in Elsa's room .

"Okay tell me everything and I mean everything" Anna and Elsa both sat down in her bed, Elsa sighed as she laid back on her bed with her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Oh Anna it was perfect" Anna squealed and urged her to tell her what happened "well we had a candle lit dinner in a boat then he took me to a waterfall in the forest, he laid a blanket for us to lay down on so we can look at billion of stars twinkling at us and we just fell asleep together" Anna squealed again "it was perfect"

"oh that sounds so romantic" Anna said dreamily while Elsa blush and couldn't help to smile as she remembers what happened.

"So it would take us three weeks to repair your house is that alright?" Magnus asked Iris who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for helping me" Magnus just smiled making Iris blush and her heart beating fast making Magnus just smile "I can tell why Queen Elsa has chosen you for a suitor" Magnus blush at her comment.

"Do you live alone?" Magnus asked as he took a seat next to Iris's bed, Iris shook her head.

"No my husband has gone to Corona to do some work and won't come back till next week" Magnus noticed that her eyes were filled with fear but decided not to say anything. He looked outside to see the sun was setting which meant it was getting late.

"Okay well it's getting late, you better get some rest" Iris nodded as Magnus was about to get up and leave but she grabbed Magnus's hands to prevent him from leaving.

"please stay here until I fall sleep please I don't want to be alone right now" Magnus sighed and nodded before taking a seat and held her hand tightly "thank you" she whispered as she closed her eyes to sleep. After a few minutes Iris fell asleep then the door opened which revealed Elsa who was a little shocked at see their state, Magnus saw jealousy in her eyes making him sigh as he sneakily let Iris's hand go and walked over to Elsa and led her outside to talk to her.

"It's not what it looks like, Elsa" Magnus said to Elsa who frowned a little as she crossed her arms in front of her chest "Elsa your being ridiculous, I love you not her" Elsa turned her head away making Magnus sigh as he walked over to her and hugged her but the Queen didn't move "she's married" he felt Elsa soften, Magnus leaned down to her ear and whispered "beside ain't no woman as fine as you" Elsa blushed making him laugh then picked Elsa bridal style.

"MAGNUS!" Elsa hissed at him but Magnus whispered

"Shh people are sleeping my Queen" Elsa rolled her eyes "now I think I should prove to the Queen how much I love her" Elsa playfully raised an eyebrow at him as Magnus started making his way to Elsa's room. On the way the Queen leaned in so she was near his ear.

"I want you to prove how much you love me all night" Magnus blushed a little when Elsa kissed his cheek then smirked and said

"You should have not said that you're majesty because you won't be getting any sleep" Magnus opened her door and entered before locking the door behind him.

The next morning, Elsa felt a kiss on her neck making her hum in approval then the familiar lips nibbled on her neck which made her open her eyes, she looked down to see someone's thick black hair tickling her nose as the lips continued to kiss, nip and lick her neck then the man lightly bit her pulse point on her neck making her gasp "Magnus!" her hands buried her hands into his thick black hair as he added a little more pressure making the Queen sink further into her pillow "Magnus don't leave any marks!" Elsa warned Magnus knowing the he was smirking before he licked where he bit her making Elsa shiver in delight before he put all his weight on his arms so he was face to face with Elsa.

"Good morning my beautiful Elsa, don't worry, I promise no visible marks" he whispered in her ear before biting her ear.

"What's with you biting my ear!" Elsa complained while Magnus smirked as he bit down harder "OW!" Elsa shouted while Magnus laughed.

"Apologise Elsa" he said cheekily before kissing her softly "I just love hearing your angelic voice in my ear, your Majesty" Magnus smiled as he felt her skin go warm from embarrassment and her heart was beating fast making his smile larger as he got face to face with Elsa's redden cheeks but had a smirk on her face.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me Mr Wolff" Magnus raised a playful eyebrow at her and replied.

"Well little red, what should I do to get somewhere with you?" he joked at Elsa who thought for a moment then she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers teasing the back of his hair.

"Well Mr Wolff you could make me some hot chocolate to be in my good side?" Magnus smiled as he kissed her red cheek.

"As you wish" Magnus got ready to get up to get the Queen's hot chocolate but Elsa grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back but Magnus double her weight so he didn't budge "Your Majesty?"

"Maybe I can have the hot chocolate later, come back to bed please" Elsa pouted at Magnus who couldn't help to smile and slipped back into Elsa's bed, hugging her close to him "much better" she hummed happily.

"Elsa don't you have to work today?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and looked shyly to the side which made the man take her chin and lifted it "hey look at me, hey no more getting jealous alright?" he said softly making Elsa's blue eyes stare into his emerald eyes before she nodded "now do you have work today?"

"no" she said weakly making Magnus raise a questioning brow at her for her to explain "Anna said to take a break and she will be running the kingdom for today" Elsa straddles Magnus, she leaned over to whisper in his ear "God help us" Magnus laughed as Elsa nibbled his ear.

"Well I think Princess Anna will do just fine for a day" Magnus placed his hands on Elsa's waist as he let Elsa nibble on his ear which he couldn't help to smile and blush a little.

"Why do you think that?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Because she is your sister" Elsa smile as she hugged Magnus tightly "love you"

"Love you too" the two stayed another hour in bed just enjoying each other's arms

"Promise me, promise me that you won't get jealous alright, I will never ever ever cheat on you, I swear it" Elsa smiled a little then let Magnus kiss her on the lips.

"I need go back to my parents, I promised my father that I will help him" Magnus told Elsa as he started to get changed while Elsa pouted "don't give me that, you know I don't want to leave but I want to make sure my father is safe" Elsa sighed and nodded as Magnus kissed her forehead "I'll see you later" Elsa nodded.

"Okay see you" Magnus and Elsa shared one final kiss "wait.." Magnus stopped then watched Elsa get up and waved her hand and created a dress that looks beautiful on her. Everyday Magnus was impressed with the Queen's powers "I want to come down with you, is that alright?" Magnus smiled and nodded as they started went their way to stables where Areo was.

"Well look at that Areo seems to take a liking to your horse, your Majesty" Elsa smiled at their horses who we nuzzling each other "Areo come on we need to go back" Areo sighed and Magnus swore that Areo pouted "sorry girl but Pops need us" Areo then nodded making him kiss her long face "promise we'll be back tonight" he whispered to his horse whose dark brown eyes filled with happiness as Magnus saddled up his horse.

"Be careful Magnus okay?" Elsa told Magnus who nodded and kissed her on the lips

"You too" Magnus got on Areo "HIYAH" Magnus and Areo galloped away back to the mountains.

Somewhere far, far away in a cave where Eris was, she was watching the Wolff family trying to plan "You and your family will pay Kaleb and even Magnus's little girlfriend too, mark my words" Eris cackled as she planned her revenge "this time, my twin won't get in the way" Eris petted her white snake that was wrapped around her staff "I will have my revenge isn't that right Mali" the white serpent tail rattled as his master petted his head.

"Eris stop this, revenge isn't the way" Lucia appeared with her pet red panda around her neck, Eris turned around and smirked evilly at her "I will prevent you from hurting them" Eris cackled again and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You and I know that I am more powerful than you Lucia, I will not hesitate to hurt you, don't care if you are my sister are not" Eris warned Lucia who stood strong against her sister who was a little taller.

"I don't care these poor people will not suffer because of your stupid jealousy" Lucia shouted making Eris glare at her "Kaleb doesn't love you, he loves Maria, Kaleb just saved you that doesn't mean he loves you!"

"No Kaleb had feelings for me until that whore came and took him away" Eris argued making Lucia shake her head.

"You are delusional" Lucia said "I will do everything in my power to protect the Wolff family and Elsa" Eris rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And I will do everything in my power to destroy the Wolff family and even Elsa!" Lucia sighed and snapped her fingers which made her and her pet red panda catch on fire.

"What have you become Eris" Lucia and her pet then faded away in fire.

"Shut up" Eris hissed before thinking of a plan.

_Till next time, please please guys review and comment tell me what you think. Your reviews are like fuel to my imaginations, I want to thank the people who are giving me ideas of to what might happen to this story, to be honest guys I'm just winging the story. Hope you enjoy _


	7. Chapter 7

It was nightime in Arendelle castle, Elsa was preparing for bed then heard something outside her balcony window but she ignored it. The Queen heard her balcony doors open making her turn around to see a cloaked figured standing in the doorway which made Elsa worry but didn't let it show "What are you doing here?!" she asked in her regal voice while the cloaked figure bowed at the Queen before the cloaked figure could even speak Elsa spoke first "I will call the guards on you!" Elsa warned making the figure laugh which made Elsa angry and raise an angry eyebrow at him "leave before I hurt you!"

"Is that so my Queen?" the deep voice spoke as he took a step forward making Elsa raise her hand "are you really going to hurt me?" the figure laughed making Elsa's brows furrowed as he continued to more forward towards Elsa who was ready looked up to the towering figure who was very close to her.

"I will fire!" she warned the figure who smirked as he cupped Elsa's cheek with his gloved hand "GUA-oomph" the figure's lips covered hers then Elsa instantly realized that it was Magnus so she just kissed him back. When they parted, Elsa put down Magnus's hood revealing him with a cheeky smile on his face "you were so close to being sent to the dungeons" she whispered making Magnus laugh softly "you know if you just came without your cloak I would have just ran up and kissed you" Magnus shrugged.

"Well I just wanted to see if you can protect yourself" Elsa rolled her eyes as Magnus lightly pushed her against the wall, trapping her between him and the wall "from what I can see you can't protect yourself" Elsa felt Magnus nibble her ear as his hands pinned her own hands by her head.

"I-I can protect myself" Elsa told Magnus who smirked as he heard Elsa's heart beating fast and her scent changed a little making his smirk even larger as he started kissing her neck.

"Well my Queen you can't protect yourself against me can you?" Magnus teased Elsa who tied to free her arms from Magnus's grip but Magnus smiled at her effort as he nibbled her neck "admit it, your helpless around me" he softly commanded to Elsa who kept her mouth shut and tired to not look into Magnus's distracting emerald eyes. Magnus grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up against the wall and Elsa acted on instinct as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I am not helpless around you" both Elsa and Magnus knew that Elsa's voice was lying but Magnus decided to have some fun with her.

"Oh do I have to prove it, your majesty?" Magnus playfully asked as he heard Elsa's heart beating faster when he bit her earlobe "admit it you are helpless around me" Elsa bit her lip to stop herself from moaning as he bit down harder, determined to make her moan.

"Agghh!" Elsa hissed then there was a knock on the door which made Elsa and Magnus freeze in the spot.

"Your Majesty is everything okay?" Gerda asked from the other side of the door, Elsa turned to Magnus who had a evil smirk on his face as Elsa mouthed no but he pinned her hand against the wall while her legs was still wrapped around his waist before kissing her neck trying to stop Elsa from pushing him away "Your Majesty?"

"Y-Ye-Yes Gerda I just had a b-bad dr-dream" her breath hitch everything Magnus bit or kiss her neck "than-thank yo-you for you-your con-concern" she panted.

"Alright if you say so, you Majesty" Gerda said slowly while Elsa prayed that she would leave so she could turn all her attention on Magnus who started untying her nightdress. When Elsa heard Gerda had left, she glared at Magnus with a glare and frown.

"Magnus! You are playing a dangerous game!" she warned Magnus who just playfully shrugged and whispered in her ear, huskily.

"I love playing dangerous games with you Elsa" Magnus felt Elsa's skin get warm and he knew she was blushing because her heart was beating faster than ever before "are you going to play? Or am I playing by myself?" he playfully asked Elsa who took a deep breath and he watched her eyes filled with desire.

"Oh I assure you Mr Wolff that you won't be playing alone" she yanked Magnus down for a kiss as Magnus carried her to her bed and laid her there before he pounced on top of her.

It was early in the morning, the Queen didn't feel Magnus's hands wrapped around her waist like always whenever they shared a bed this caused Elsa to wake up to an empty bed which made her frown a little then she saw a red rose with a note attached on the stem. She raised her self up and covered herself just in case Anna or Gerda walked in. She picked up the rose and untied the note on the stem and read it.

_Good morning my beautiful Elsa I'm sorry that I had to leave, really I wanted to stay but I remembered that my dad will need me to help him take the lumber to Arendelle to sell. I promise I'll try and see you later, I love you.  
Magnus_

Elsa couldn't help to smile at Magnus's note then got changed to get ready to do her duties. When she finished getting changed Anna burst in as Elsa hid the rose behind her back "good morn-ing" she said in a sing-song voice then noticed Elsa's smile was different from her normal smile "so what's with the smile?"

"What smile?" Elsa couldn't help to stop smiling as Anna moved closer with a teasing finger

"That smile" she pointed at Elsa's smile "So what happened last night?" she asked lifting a playful raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing" Elsa said quickly but Anna wasn't having it, she noticed that Elsa was hiding behind her

"What are you hiding?" she noticed the Queen blush red and shook her head

"Nothing" she said again then Anna quick as a flash, she grabbed the rose from Elsa's hands

"Who's this from?" Anna playfully said to Elsa who blushed even harder and did not say anything then Anna added "was it from Magnus Wolff?" Elsa nodded "aww so he spent the night?"

"Anna what I do is none of your business" Elsa mumbled but Anna just smiled

"Was it spec-" Anna's face received a snowball which made Anna laugh

"ANNA!" Elsa hissed "I need to work" Anna just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That should be it" Magnus said as he and his father put the final piece of lumber on the wagon. Magnus and Kaleb took off their gloves that prevented them from getting splinters "Mom are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Magnus turned to asked his Maria who shook her head and kissed his stubble cheek.

"I'll be fine Magnus, I hardly see you now, too busy having fun with the Queen" Magnus blushed which made Maria laugh and hugged him tightly "oh my baby boy is growing up, your father and I have created a paradise" Magnus smiled "go make your own paradise with Elsa...now go help your father" Magnus nodded and kissed Maria's forehead before getting in the wagon that was being pulled by Areo and Nero letting Magnus drive while his father sat next to him on the wagon.

"Hiyah!" Magnus snapped the reins lightly making Nero and Areo go at a steady pace. As they made their way to Arendelle Kaleb spoke to his son

"Magnus you're getting pretty serious with the Queen" he stated and noticed Magnus blush and nodded "are you planning to marry her?" Magnus blushed harder "well are you?" Kaleb pushed the question then watched him nod making him smile.

"I mean do you think its okay? I mean she is a royal and I'm just a commoner" Magnus look down then his father slapped the back of his head "OWW dad!" Magnus held his head in pain

"You have been with the Queen for nearly a year now" Magnus listened to his father "Princess Rapunzel of Corona married a thief" Magnus nodded "and people don't care they just want them to be happy, everyone in town admits they never seen Queen Elsa this happy and it's because of you" Magnus smiled.

"I'll think about it" Kaleb grinned at his son answer as they made their way to Arendelle.

It was the afternoon, Kaleb and Magnus made quite good profits from their lumber they collected from the forest "Magnus?" a soft voice said which made Magnus smiled even though he had his back turned from the woman, he instantly knew who it was, the scent of fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate.

"Good afternoon, my Queen" Magnus bowed at Elsa who smiled beautifully at him which made his heart race "I hope that you have forgive me for this morning" Elsa nodded "thank god" Elsa giggled at his joke which made Magnus smile.

"um..Iris Randon is healing quite well and I was wondering when you and your father was going to start to fix her house?" Elsa asked as Magnus who looked at his father who nodded.

"If you want we can start tonight" Elsa nodded then Magnus whispered in Elsa's ear "and how will you thank us for our hard work?" Magnus laughed lowly when he heard Elsa hear race and feel her warm skin gets warm but wanting to get even she whispered back.

"I can think of a way to be grateful" she nibbled on Magnus's ear making him blush and shocked then smiled when he pulled away.

"Well better get to work then" Magnus turned to his father "ready Pops?" Kaleb nodded as he took a seat on the wagon waiting for his son who quickly gave the Queen a kiss on the lips before leaving to fix Iris's home.

Magnus and Kaleb spent all night and the next morning fixing Iris's home. Magnus feel asleep on a chair with his feet on the table. Kaleb woke up early and started measuring the wood that he and his son would be using to fix a part of the burnt wall due to the fire. Kaleb heard the door opened which made him look to see the Queen who smiled at Kaleb as he bowed then he put his finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet which made Elsa a little confuse then Kaleb pointed to his son who was in deep sleep "would you like to wake him up your Majesty?" he mouthed to the Queen who nodded and sneaked over to Magnus while Kaleb continued his work.

Elsa was about to drop a snowball on top of Magnus but then he pulled her towards him and placed her on his raised legs "Aggh" Elsa shouted making him laugh as Magnus hugged her tightly while his legs was still raised on the table with Elsa on his lap.

"You might want to cover your amazing smell and hide your heartbeat, your Majesty" Magnus whispered before kissing one of her red cheeks while her heart was being fast due to fright and because of being close to Magnus "what are you doing here your Majesty?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and kissed his forehead which made him smile.

"I just wanted to see how Iris's house was coming along and your mother came with me to see you and your father" Magnus nodded then Maria walked into the room and sees Magnus and Elsa who was blushing due to the fact Magnus's mother just smirked at them but he wasn't fazed, he just kissed her cheek.

"MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted making Magnus wince a little from loudness which made Elsa clear her throat "sorry...your mother is here" Elsa whispered to Magnus who just rolled his eyes.

"It's alright your Majesty trust me Kaleb was worst than him anyway Magnus here's breakfast" Maria walked over and placed a basket on the table before walking to Kaleb to see if he needed help.

"Thanks mom!" he called out to his mother who nodded and helped her husband. Elsa reached over and grabbed the basket and pulled out a scone.

"Open up" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and opened his mouth as Elsa let Magnus bite some of the scone.

"mmmnn..its good" Magnus swallowed then took the half scone off her hand and smile "now open up" he copied making Elsa smile and playfully opened her mouth which Magnus put the whole scone in her mouth which made Elsa cheeks inflate as she chewed down the scone. When she swallowed the big piece of scone that Magnus fed her, she lightly slapped his arm while he laughs.

"Magnus can't believe you did that" Elsa scolded Magnus who just kept laughing then after a few more laughter he stopped and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry couldn't help it, besides you looked like a chipmunk" Magnus face scrunched up when a snowball hit him in the face "guess I deserve that" he said while Elsa nodded "Well need to get back to work" Magnus held Elsa's hips as he put his legs down with Elsa still on his lap "could you please get off your majesty, so I can work" Elsa nodded before Magnus got up and the two shared a kiss before Magnus playfully bowed at the Queen who smiled before he went to help his father.

"Your Majesty?" Elsa turned around to see Maria who smiling at her.

"Oh Maria how my I help you and please call me Elsa" the Queen told Maria who smiled

"Okay Elsa I was wondering if I could talk to you" Elsa nodded which made Magnus's mother smile "I wanted to thank you for making my son happy" the Queen blush and shyly smiled then it faded when she noticed Maria smile sadly as tears started to pour down her face "I'm sorry it's just that I can't help to feel that you are taking my little boy away from me" Elsa felt like she was hit by an avalanche at what Maria said

"I'm sorry Maria I didn't mean to take Magnus away from you" Maria shook his head and said

"No dear it's all right.." she wiped her tears away with her hand "all mothers go through this, when you have a son you'll understand" Elsa blushed at the implication of Maria but she didn't notice, Maria grabbed hold of Elsa's hands and said "Thank you for loving and caring for my son, he is so lucky he has you, I know he won't let you go" Elsa smiled and thanked her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang then someone shouted "AAGGHHH!" Maria and Elsa ran inside to see Magnus on the floor holding his head.

"What happened?" Maria asked her husband while Elsa kneeled down beside Magnus then Kaleb started laughing.

"I was picking up a new piece of wood and I accidentally hit him with a piece of wood when I turned around" Kaleb couldn't stop laughing while Magnus was holding his head, his head was shaking then Elsa conjured up a piece of ice and placed it on Magnus's bump on his forehead

"Ahh thank you Elsa" Magnus said as Elsa placed his head her soft lap as she applied the ice on Magnus's head "have I mentioned that I love your powers" Magnus said as she smiled before kissing his forehead "OOWW..hiss" Magnus murmured causing Elsa to pull back "sweetheart I love your kisses but right now you just have to kiss my lips or cheek" Magnus playfully said to Elsa who kissed him on the cheek then his lips.

"OWW" Magnus and Elsa parted and looked over to Kaleb who was now holding his head because Maria just slapped the back of his head "sweetheart what was that for?!" Kaleb asked angrily to his wife who frowned at him.

"Don't sweetheart me!" Maria warned Kaleb while Elsa and Magnus just laughed quietly "thanks to you, Magnus got hurt and has a nasty bump!" Maria shouted.

"But honey-" Kaleb tried to argue but Maria beats him to it

"Don't honey me either" Kaleb instantly closed his mouth "now get back to work before I hit you with wood as well" Maria warned then Kaleb quickly started working again then Magnus got up and started working again "men" Maria rolled her eyes at Elsa who giggled then Kaleb and Magnus playfully nudged them with their hips before they hammered the wall to make it strong.

When all the repairs were done with Iris's home, Kaleb and Maria went home while Magnus led Elsa back to the castle. "Your Majesty" Kai ran up to Elsa and Magnus who just entered the castle "Um..we have an emergency council meeting" the Queen looked at Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go, I'll tell Iris that her house is finished" Magnus told Elsa who nodded before letting Kai lead her to the meeting while Magnus made his way to Iris's room. Magnus knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" Iris said and Magnus opened the door, then Magnus heard Iris's heartbeat quicken which made him a little uncomfortable, he hoped that this woman didn't have a strong crush on him or it would send Elsa in a frenzy "oh Magnus how are the repairs coming along" she asked as Magnus took a seat beside Iris's bed.

"It's finished, after you can walk, I will escort you back" Iris nodded and whispered thank you "When will your husband be back?" Magnus noticed fear run through her grey eyes "Is everything alright?" Magnus asked Iris who nodded

"yeah I'm fine honest" Magnus was reluctant but knew that she didn't want to talk about it

"Alright but if you need to talk, just talk alright?" Magnus told Iris who nodded then hugged Magnus "woah" he awkwardly hugged her back then Iris kissed him on the cheek then Elsa entered and gasped. From where Elsa was it looked like the two shared a kiss.

Magnus turned around to see the hurt in Elsa's eyes "Elsa it's not what it looks like" Magnus got up while Elsa ran back to her room crying as Magnus chased after "Elsa wait" when he was getting closer to Elsa but the Queen sent a arctic blast of wind that sent him flying back "Elsa!" Magnus shouted but she slammed the door in his face "let me" Magnus knocked on the door but Elsa shouted

"Go away you no good lying snake!"Magnus sighed as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the door.

"Elsa please" Magnus heard Elsa crying on the other side of the door which made his heart break.

"I don't want to see you!" Elsa said to Magnus who sighed

"How about you keep your eyes close and give me two minutes to explain" Magnus told Elsa.

"Two minutes, if not you better run" she warned to Magnus who gulped loudly then Elsa opened the door with a hand covering her beautiful blue eyes that he desperately wanted to see again.

"Elsa you know that I won't cheat on you" Magnus started then Elsa scoffed "she kissed me on the cheek" Magnus knew that Elsa was rolling her eyes which made him a little mad "Elsa please believe me" when Elsa didn't speak "that's it!" Magnus lightly pushed her into her room and locked the door

"MAGNUS you said two minutes!" Elsa said still covering her eyes while Magnus was staring at her.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus asked bluntly to Elsa who sighed and nodded.

"I do trust you Magnus" Elsa said honestly to Magnus who sighed "two minutes up, leave" Magnus didn't move, he stayed, he lightly grabbed her hand that covered her beautiful eyes but she kept them close "Leave" she said weakly to Magnus who touched her forehead with his.

"Elsa I promise you with all my heart and all that I am that I will never ever cheat on you" Magnus grabbed Elsa's hand and placed it on where his heart was, Elsa could hear his heart beating strong "Elsa this heart beats for you and only you, no-one can ever take your place, you are the most important person in my life, you have to believe me she kissed me on the cheek and nothing else" Elsa sighed as she opened her eyes and nodded.

"I believe you, honest it's just that I understood what Olaf meant, when I'm around I feel a little weird" Magnus frowned for a moment and replied

"I don't, I mean she looks and smells normal" Elsa raised a questioning brow at Magnus who bit his tongue and raised his hands in defence "I mean...nothing unusual about her, I mean she smells like a summer breeze" Elsa crossed her arms in front of her chest while Magnus was mentally bashing himself at the wall.

"Like a summer breeze" Elsa repeated to Magnus who groaned then noticed that Elsa was playing with him. Magnus just walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered

"Yeah but I prefer winter smell and chocolate" Magnus lightly kissed Elsa's lips and she kissed him back when they parted "I will never be with anyone that's not you" the Queen smiled as she unravelled her crossed arms to wrap it around Magnus's neck to pull him closer to her.

"You promise?" she asked Magnus who grinned and nodded

"I promise" Magnus then drew a cross on chest where his heart was "and hope to die" Elsa shook her head

"I don't want you to die, I want you to live" she whispered to Magnus who smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I will live for you and only you" Elsa smiled and burrowed her head into Magnus's "I love you" he said softly to the Queen who just hugged him tighter.

The next day, Iris had fully healed; she thanked Elsa for her hospitality before she went back to her home that was fixed by Magnus and Kaleb. Magnus was helping his father with planting trees to replace the ones that Kaleb had cut down, Magnus heard shouting

"_You useless girl! You deserve to die in that fire" _Magnus knew that he was nearing Iris's house.

"Dad I'll be right back" Kaleb nodded as he continued planting the tress while Magnus started to walk towards Iris's house and heard the shouting get louder.

"Can't believe that you spent my hard earn money because of your clumsiness" Magnus knew that this was a man's voice which he guess that it was Iris's husband.

"Daniel I'm sorry it was an accident" Magnus instantly knew it was Iris then he heard a loud slap.

"You talk when I'm finished" Daniel shouted to Iris who started crying. Magnus knocked on the door loudly. The swung open and Magnus saw a tall man who was around his height which was 6ft 2 but the man was big. The man had greasy black hair, his blue eyes filled with anger "what you want?" he spat at Magnus who saw Iris on the floor holding a red cheek this made Magnus really angry one thing he hated was women getting mistreated.

"Iris are you alright?" Magnus asked Iris who was about to speak when Daniel spoke for her.

"She's fine this whore isn't trained enough" Magnus clenched his fist tightly "now leave boy!" he ordered Magnus who glared at him then looked back at Iris who was pleading for help with her grey eyes "I said leave!" Daniel pushed Magnus who just moved a little due to the fact that his body was pure muscle. Magnus pushed past him and walked over to Iris who had bruises all over her body and what appears to be a cracked rib.

"come on let's get you out of here" Magnus lifted Iris in his arms then Daniel ran over to him.

"This whore is mine, get your own" he could smell the alcohol in his breath which made Magnus feel a little nauseous. Magnus did drink but he didn't like drinking too much as it affected his senses which he needs badly especially when he was blind.

"I advise you to move, this woman is need in medical treatment, if you have any problems speak to the Queen" Magnus whistled for Areo as he walked out of Iris's house.

"That uptight little bitc-" Magnus punched the man, this was the last straw. Insulting Elsa in front of him, he wasn't mad he was beyond it. Magnus was about to punch him again but Iris held his sleeve.

"Please Magnus its not worth it" Iris told Magnus who sighed and nodded

"Come on let's get you out of here" Areo came to a halt in front of Magnus and Iris

"Sure boy play hero, take that whore there are plenty of them in the streets" Daniel shut the door behind him while Magnus helped Iris on Areo before getting on his horse.

"Come on girl back home" Areo started to make his way back home "why didn't you tell us you lived with an abusive husband?" Magnus asked as they rode to his house.

"I didn't want to cause trouble, Daniel is a good man but he just had a little too much to drink" Iris defended her husband but Magnus shook his head.

"No man is good if he harms women especially his wife" Magnus argued back to Iris who looked down sadly.

"He wasn't always like this when we lost our child, he turned to alcohol to deal with pain" Magnus sighed and nodded.

"Well one thing is for sure you won't be staying with him for a while" Iris sighed and nodded as they finally reached Magnus's house. Magnus put Areo in the stables before taking Iris inside.

"Magnus what's going on here...Oh my" Maria saw Iris and gasped "quickly to your room" Maria instructed Magnus who carried Iris to his room and laid her down on his bed as Maria entered the room with her medical kit while Magnus went outside to give them some privacy. He walked downstairs to tell his father what happened.

Iris was treated by Maria then she looked around Magnus's room to see it was simple room. The bed was at the corner of the room with an oak bedside table that had a couple of rolls of bandages. On the other side was a dark wooden desk and a chair. Maria was cleaning up the equipment she used to treat Iris who noticed a dark brown leather book peeking out under Magnus's bed. Iris curiosity got the best of her so she reached for it and flicked through it. All the pages were filled with drawings of Queen Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and his parents. "These are beautiful" Iris commented then Maria looked and smiled

"Yeah Magnus is very talented with his hands" Maria smiled at all the drawings that Magnus had done every since he got his eyes back that was taken away from him when he was a baby. Then a folded piece of paper came out, Maria picked it up and opened it "Oh my" tears started to gather in her eyes.

"What is it?" Iris asked then Maria showed her and she too had misty eyes "that's so beautiful".

"Queen Elsa? QUEEN ELSA!" one of her advisor shouted causing Elsa to break her train of though

"oh yes Mr Jabone?" Elsa blushed a little of getting caught for not concentrating.

"Did you hear what I said your Majesty?" he asked to Elsa who shook her head making him sigh "we know that you are getting serious with Mr Wolff but we advise you to break the relationship" Elsa eyes widen in shock then turned to anger but her advisor didn't notice "Mr Wolff is nothing but a commoner, he can't offer anything that would benefit Arendelle, you should think about courting someone who is worthy of your time and efforts your Majesty like a royal or of noble blood" Mr Jabone felt the temperature drop to freezing cold meaning that Elsa was angry.

"Who I choose to court is none of your business Mr Jabone and Mr Wolff is more than worthy of my time and efforts furthermore people who are born into noble blood or royalty blood is pure luck, Magnus Wolff has been a friend, protector and amazing role model to not just me to everyone here in Arendelle!" Mr Jarbone gulped as Elsa got up from her desk "I advise you not to question who I chose to court am I understood?" Mr Jarbone nodded before bowing and leaving with his tail between his legs.

"You showed him Elsa" Anna commented as she entered while Elsa sat back on her chair and sighed "so seen Magnus?" she asked her sister who shook her head.

"No I haven't, he's been helping his father and helping Iris" Anna nodded then noticed something in her eyes when she said her name.

"Elsa don't" Anna said which made Elsa confuse a little.

"Don't?" she parroted to her little sister who sat on her desk and said

"Don't get jealous, I saw the look in your eyes when you said her name, Magnus loves you not her" Elsa sighed and replied

"I know but I don't right around her" Anna raised an eyebrow at her "no its not jealousy honest Anna, Olaf and I feel a little weird when we are around her, like she isn't her I know that sounds weird because we don't know her well enough but I just feel like she isn't the real Iris, I know that sounds weird but-" Elsa was confused at what she was saying but Anna just thought it was jealousy but didn't say anything "So anyway when's your next date with Magnus?" Anna watched her sister blush red and shrugged.

"I don't know, I've busy with work and so has Magnus" Anna nodded "so enough about my love life what about you and Kristoff?" she asked Anna who smiled and said

"Oh he's taking me up the mountain for a picnic tomorrow" Elsa smiled knowing that Kristoff had something to ask Anna but she promised not say anything.

"Well it's only the afternoon so what do you want to do?" Elsa asked Anna whose eyes widen in surprise "I am officially free for the rest of the day and I want to spend it with my amazing sister" Anna squealed happily and dragged Elsa out of her office to have some fun.

The next morning "Magnus?" Maria called for her son who slept in the stable due to the fact that Iris had slept in his room "breakfast" Magnus quick as a bullet ran to the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for the food making Kaleb and Iris who was preparing the table laughed at his enthusiasm.

"So my boy what are you doing today?" Kaleb asked his son who shrugged "seeing Queen Elsa" Magnus blushed red and chocked on his food for a bit.

"DAD!" Magnus shouted while Iris and Maria laughed then he noticed that his mother has been none stop smiling ever since yesterday evening "mom is everything alright?" he asked his mother who nodded.

"yeah I noticed that my son isn't a little boy anymore" she kissed Magnus who looked confused "now go eat your breakfast so you can see Queen Elsa" Magnus smiled and nodded. After breakfast Magus took Areo back to Arendelle Castle to see Elsa and Azure.

When they got to the royal stable Kristoff was there feeding a carrot to Sven "Hey Magnus" Kristoff waved before taking a bite out of the same carrot "what you doing here?" he asked as Magnus got off Areo who started walking over to Elsa's horse, Azure and started nuzzling him "ah animal love" Kristoff said making Magnus laughed

"Yep, anyway I'm here to see you guys, how's everything?" Magnus started to take off Areo's saddle so she was more comfortable

"Everything's fine, Anna still bugging Elsa about what's happening between you two" Magnus blushed lightly and laughed embarrassingly "so what is happening but you two?" Kristoff asked making Magnus playfully glared at Kristoff.

"Nothing what's happening between you and Princess Anna?" Magnus asked back to Kristoff who blushed and rubbed the back of his head while his cheeks were read "what?" Magnus was interested in why he was acting like this

"Well I've asked Elsa for her blessing to propose to Anna tomorrow" Magnus smiled

"That's great Kristoff, I know she will say yes" Kristoff mouthed thank you "so what are Elsa and Anna doing now?" Kristoff shrugged

"Knowing Anna eating chocolate" Magnus laughed as he imagined Anna stuffing her face with chocolate

"And Elsa would be working hard" Kristoff agreed knowing that Elsa took her job seriously and sometimes she would overwork herself to the point that she was exhausted but everyone made sure that Elsa got a well deserve break and Magnus made sure that she got some enjoyment which happened mostly at night "I'll just go see" Kristoff nodded "good luck for tomorrow" Magnus made his way to Elsa office.

Magnus knocked on her office door and waited until Elsa said "Come in" Magnus opened the door and smiled warmly at Elsa "oh Magnus how are you?" Elsa asked as he closed the door behind him then she noticed the sadness in his green eyes "what's wrong?" she asked Magnus who took a seat in front of her

"Yesterday my father and I were planting trees then I heard shouting at Iris's house" Elsa nodded and let Magnus continue "it turns out her husband has been abusing her so I took her back to my house while my mum treated her wounds" Magnus told Elsa who nodded and instantly felt sorry for Iris.

"Well good thing you were there" Magnus smiled as he walked over to her

"I missed you" Magnus whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him "So I hear that Kristoff will be part of the family?" Elsa smiled and nodded

"You should have seen him when he came into my office, he was bumbling and stammering with his words which was quite funny" Magnus smiled as Elsa listened to his heartbeat

"I can imagine" Magnus whispered to Elsa who smiled and hugged him tighter

"So when you proposing?" Elsa asked playfully then couldn't help to smile when she felt and heard his heart skip a beat before it started to beat very fast

"Well..I..umm.." Magnus couldn't finish his sentence making her laugh, she looked up to see Magnus had a very red face and she thought that he would explode. Elsa cupped Magnus's cheeks with both of her hands to make him look at her

"Magnus, my love don't worry I am not pressuring you, I understand if you're not ready, its fine I can" she told honestly to Magnus who sighed as he put her forehead against him and said

"I know the council is putting pressure on you to get married so they have an heir, we've been together for a year now, thank you for being understand and waiting" Elsa smiled and closed her eyes

"I don't care if I wait a year or two or five or even ten just as long as it happens besides Anna is my heir right now" Magnus nodded and whispered

"I promise it will happen just not now" Elsa nodded and replied

"We can just enjoy each other's company, for now" Magnus smiled then lifted Elsa onto her desk so they were eye to eye "I love you" her cupped hands on his cheek, her palms felt the ticklish feeling of his stubble hair "Need to shave Magnus" the man puffed out his chest and said

"I like to grow a beard my love" Elsa rolled her eyes as Magnus leaned down to kiss her on the lips the door suddenly opened revealing a very red Kai which made the two part and look at the castle steward.

"Oh I'm sorry your Majesty, Master Magnus" Kai murmured then Elsa and Magnus shook their heads

"Its alright Kai how may I help you?" Elsa asked with a blush on her face

"There was a fire in the forest" Magnus got worried "and it was the Wolff's home-" Magnus interrupted Kai

"my parents are they alright?" he asked the castle steward who looked down sadly

"The fire it won't put out" Magnus and Elsa glanced at each other with confusion written on their faces so Kai continued "its seems like the fire has got magic because the fire isn't burning it's just there, your parents can't get out" Kai explained

"Eris" Magnus whispered under his breath which Elsa heard "I need to go" Magnus was about to walk away but Elsa grabbed his hand

"Let me come with you" Elsa told Magnus who shook his head

"I don't want you getting hurt by Eris" he kissed her forehead "Stay here I'll be back I promise" Magnus kissed her on the lips before bidding a goodbye and got on Areo and raced back to his home. Elsa turned to Kai who was looking at her strangely then Kai made a staff appear out of nowhere as he started morphing into Eris which made Elsa take defensive position as Eris grinned evilly at her

"What have you done to Magnus's house?" Elsa demanded an answer from Eris who grinned

"Its a secret my lovely" Eris shoot a wicked green towards Elsa which made her unable to move but she could speak "I will have my revenge against the Wolff family and I will start with you"

"I thought you were good, I mean you released Magnus's curse" Elsa told Eris who scoffed

"No it was my foolish twin sister, Lucia, she's too light hearted" Elsa tried to move but couldn't "I will make the Wolff family pay and I'll start with Magnus by using you" the Queen's blue eyes filled with worry

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked anxiously while Eris eyes just started at her

"You will kill him" Elsa gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

"MUM! DAD!" Magnus shouted then he was confused because his house wasn't on fire. Magnus got off Areo and he burst into the door to see his mother and father at the table eating their lunch with Iris who were all looking strangely at him

"Magnus why are you shouting?" Maria asked worriedly to Magnus who was confused

"I don't understand Kai said that the house was on fire" Magnus told everyone at the table who all wore a confused face as well

"No Magnus if there was a fire you would have smelt it right?" Kaleb told Magnus who nodded then remembered that when Kai entered, he smelt different from the last time then he instantly thought of Elsa

"Oh no I think Elsa is in trouble" Iris told Magnus who looked at her

"How do you know?" he asked the woman who sighed then snapped her fingers which changed her hair from red hair to white hair that was put in a ponytail and her gray eyes turned into light blue eyes. in Magnus's eyes, if she had her hair like Elsa's signature braid, Magnus can mistake her for Elsa but she smelt different, Iris scent changed from a summer's breeze to a heavenly vanilla "who are you?"

Iris sighed then looked at Magnus in the eye "I am Lucia, my sister is Eris" she instantly saw the anger in his eyes "no my sister is the dark side and I'm the light side" Magnus eased a little so did Maria and Kaleb "Look I pretended to need help so I can see if Eris is planning to hurt your family but it looks like Eris was trying to get you away from Elsa" Magnus punched the wall in anger but not too strong to break the wall but enough to bend the wood and let some of his anger out.

"I need to get back to Elsa to make sure she's alright" Magnus told Lucia who sighed "I will not let her get hurt" Magnus added which made Lucia thought for a moment then saw the determination in his green eyes "please stay here with my parents to protect them" Magnus instructed Lucia who nodded

"Alright but here" Lucia snapped her fingers then opened her palms and showed him a necklace that had a dark blue necklace "wear this" she put it on Magnus's neck.

"What does it do?" Magnus asked Lucia who smiled.

"It would make sure that any spell that she does on you won't be permanent" Lucia explained as Magnus hugged his parents.

"Be careful" Kaleb and Maria nodded and whispered the same thing back.

"You come back you here" Kaleb told his son who nodded as he whistled for Areo.

"I will, Lucia please protect them" Lucia nodded as Magnus got on Areo.

"I promise" Lucia smiled while Magnus nodded before galloping back to Arendelle to make sure that Eris didn't hurt Elsa or anybody else. When Magnus got off Areo and put him in the barn before he ran inside to find it very cold.

"Magnus!" Anna ran up to Magnus and hugged him tightly as Kristoff and Sven with Olaf riding him "Elsa she iced herself in the throne room" Anna cried into his chest as Magnus hugged her tightly.

"Anna you guys get out of here, I go to Elsa" Magnus explained but Anna shook her head.

"No, let me help please" Anna said but Magnus shook his head "Magnus she is my sister!" Anna argued but he shook his head.

"Anna, Eris is in there and I will not let you get hurt as well" Anna sighed as Magnus continued "get everyone out to safety" everyone nodded "I'll get Elsa" Magnus ran towards the throne room and saw the large white oak doors was covered with ice.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Magnus shouted through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Elsa screamed back at Magnus who frowned "please I don't want to hurt you" she cried which made him frown even more.

"Elsa please let me help" Magnus told Elsa who replied

"Please go away I don't want to hurt you!" Magnus looked on his right to see a suit of armour holding a long sword; Magnus roughly plucked it away and started swinging at the ice trying to break it. Elsa heard what he was doing "Magnus please stop!"

Inside the throne room, Elsa was fighting the urge to melt her ice and kill Magnus while Eris's white snake, Mali wrapped around her throne watching Elsa shouting to Magnus to stop trying to get inside. Eris had made sure that she left and watched from a safe distance but commanded Mali to control Elsa to kill Magnus. The door burst open "ELSA are you alright?" Magnus asked Elsa who walking away from him.

"Please stay away Magnus I don't want to hurt you" she warned Magnus who took a step forward while she stepped back.

"Elsa please tell me what happened" Magnus told Elsa who hugged herself to make sure she didn't send anything towards Magnus "Please Elsa let me help you"

"Magnus stay away" Elsa aimed her hand towards Magnus but seconds before she fired, she lowered her arm so it hit the floor and created a barrier between them. Magnus took a step back to stop him from being impaled by the sharp icicles.

"Elsa did I do something wrong?" Magnus asked Elsa who shook her head as tears started to fall down her face.

"Please I don't want to hurt you please go away" Elsa said again as Magnus frowned before swinging the sword to break the icicles to create a path towards her.

"Elsa you have never hurt me, I know you won't" Magnus reassured her then noticed Elsa's hand was shaking and her heartbeat was racing but he just walked over to Elsa and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry" Elsa told Magnus before creating a sharp ice and stabbed him.

"Eeuughh" Magnus hissed when he felt the ice impaled his abdomen "E-Els-Elsa" Magnus looked down to see his shirt that was started to get stain with his red blood that started to spread.

"NOO!" Elsa shouted as Magnus got on his knees holding the wound "Magnus I'm so sorry, forgive" tears started to fall from her eyes. Elsa placed Magnus's head on her lap, she was no longer in Eris's control "Ma-Magnus please you can't die please don't" she begged Magnus whose breathing started to get slower, Elsa placed her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat getting slower "please no" Elsa's other hand was placed on top of Magnus's bloodied hand that was applying pressure to his wound "please you can't die, I love you" Elsa whispered

"I-I lov-love y-you too" Magnus tried to smile at Elsa but she knew that Magnus was going to die "It's ok-okay I knew Eris w-was con-controlling you" Magnus said slowly

"Shh please save your energy" she begged Magnus who sighed before using his other hand to cup her cheek which she leaned into as her tears started to fall down on Magnus's face

"K-kiss m-me" Magnus said to Elsa who leaned down kissed him softly. Elsa and Magnus moved in sync but Elsa felt his response was getting slowly and weaker "please don't" Elsa whispered to Magnus who closed his eyes and took his final breath

"MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted which caused Kaleb, Lucia and Maria to rush inside and gasped to see what happened

"no Magnus" Maria shouted as her and Kaleb ran towards their son's body while Lucia was frozen on the spot "please don't die, no not my baby boy" Maria cried into Kaleb's chest while Kaleb was to shock to react

"Elsa what happened-" Anna stopped talking after seeing everyone gathered around Magnus's body "no" Anna shook her head and started crying as Kristoff ran over to her with Sven and Olaf behind him

"Anna what's wron-" he stopped talking when he saw Magnus's condition "he isn't is he?" she nodded as she cried into Kristoff's shirt while he just hugged her tighter. Lucia saw Eris's snake, Mali watching hissing happily

"Lucem!" Lucia shouted then her red panda appeared on her shoulder "get Mali" she instructed to the red panda who ran towards the Queen's throne and grabbed the white snake roughly before dragging him back to his master, Lucia "Eris if you are listening , you are to bring Magnus back to life or I will kill your beloved snake!" She shouted as she grabbed the snake's small head with her fingers and pulled out a short silver knife while Lucem was wrapped around her neck growling at the snake.

"You wouldn't dare!" Eris appeared in a black bang of smoke, her face written in anger "release my pet NOW!" she shouted but Lucia eyes narrowed and got the knife closer "don't test me!" Eris shouted to her twin who glared her

"Bring Magnus back to life now!" Lucia commanded to Eris who started cackling then snapped her fingers which made Mali disappear from her grasp and wrapped himself around Eris's staff

"I told you the Wolff Family will pay and I just started with their son" Eris grinned evilly at Lucia before looking over to Kaleb, Maria and Elsa who growled at her

"Eris you bring back my son right now" Maria shouted as she was about to charge towards Eris but Kaleb pulled her back

"No sweetheart I can't risk losing you too" Kaleb said to Maria who started crying when she looked back on her son "Let me" Kaleb stood up and glared at Eris "what will it take for you to give me back my son?" he asked Eris who raised an eyebrow at him before replying

"Kill yourself" Kaleb and Maria eyes widen in surprise

"What! Kaleb please don't even think about it" Maria told Kaleb who was deep in thought "Kaleb don't tell me that you are even thinking about it, I implore you don't there must be another way"

"Maria you and I promised each other that we will do anything to protect Magnus who is our only child and if it saves Magnus we will do it" Kaleb told Maria who started crying

"I can't lose two people in my life in one day" Maria cried as Elsa looked down on Magnus who wasn't breathing, she cupped Magnus's rough stubble cheek and whispered

"please Magnus I'm so sorry" Lucia walked over to Elsa and said

"Elsa I have an idea how Magnus can be brought back to life" Everyone listened carefully then Lucia pointed to Elsa's necklace "I wonder if Maya can help" Elsa instantly remembered that she hadn't destroyed the black crystal necklace like she asked because they had been too busy and forgotten about it. Lucia took the necklace off Elsa's neck then placed it on her hand "absque" the black crystal melted on her hand and went to the floor then it started to take shape into Maya then she came to life

"aghh" her eyes opened as she looked around the surroundings "what's happening?" she asked then gasped when she saw Magnus dead on the floor "Is he?" Elsa nodded as Maria kneeled down beside Magnus "is there something I can do?" she asked then Lucia answered

"Yes I think you may be able to bring Magnus back to life, I mean because of Magnus's love for Elsa it created you so hopefully-" Lucia was interrupted by Maya who finished

"It will give him life?" Lucia nodded before Maya turned back to Magnus looking at him then at Elsa "I will save him" she told Elsa who nodded then Maya leaned down and kissed Magnus on the lips. Seconds after they kissed, Maya started to glow and started fading, after a couple of minutes when Maya completely faded away. Magnus didn't move

"Magnus?" Elsa whispered "did it work?" she asked then Elsa noticed Magnus's eyelids moved a little "Magnus?" she placed her hand on his cheek "please tell me it worked"

"It worked" Magnus whispered to Elsa who smiled and hugged him tightly

"MAGNUS!" Elsa exclaimed as she gave Magnus a hug causing him to groan in pain which made her release him "sorry" she said as Magnus shook his head trying to get rid off the ringing in his ears from her screaming in his ear "Are you alright now?" she asked worriedly to Magnus who got up and looked down on his wound that started to heal and leave a slight scar.

"I'll be okay now Elsa, still being controlled by Eris?" Magnus asked Elsa who shook her head making him smile and hugged her tightly

"oomph" Elsa said a little surprised but then hugged him back tightly

"NO! Why don't you die!" Eris shouted to Magnus who grinned then said

"Its because of love that I have been saved lots of time" Magnus started walking towards Eris who glared at him "I will not let you hurt anyone I care about anymore!" he shouted while the witch cackled

"What can someone like you do too me?" she said to Magnus who kept walking towards her "get closer and I will kill you!" Eris warned Magnus who kept walking to her "Magnus Wolff I am warning you!"

"Magnus stop!" Maria shouted to her son who just kept walking towards her

"Eris my father will never love you" Eris's eyes narrowed "you need to let me and my family be" Magnus told Eris who growled at him

"Kaleb is mine and you would have been if that bitch" she pointed to Maria "hadn't came in and ruined everything!"

"You and my mum are the same person!" Magnus shouted which made everyone confuse

"what are you talking about?!" Eris shouted then Magnus continued

"My mum had liked my dad since they were little but my dad never looked at her until he opened his eyes" Magnus told Eris while everyone was still confused "all that anger, hate and love was created you because my dad didn't give you a chance"

"What are you talking about?" Eris and Kaleb said at the same time while Maria understood

"no its true" Maria said then explained "Kaleb when we were little, we used to be best friends and we promised each other that we will get married to each other then when you left for ten years and came back, I was happy and was about to remind you about our promise but you already had a name for yourself as a womanizer so I started to turn hate and anger and I guess it created Eris"

"I still don't understand" Kaleb said "we were best friends when we were kids?" Kaleb didn't remember which made Maria sigh

"Mary remember that name" Kaleb's eyes widen in surprise

"Mary you were that lonely girl in the park that I became friends with" Maria nodded

"Its like Maya she was created to so Magnus doesn't forget his feelings towards Elsa so it is the opposite effect, all my anger, hate and jealousy but my love for you created Eris" Magnus smiled

"It took me a while to figure out but I guess Eris kinda turned into her own person believing that dad belongs to her who is technically mum" Magnus smiled as he hugged Elsa tighter in his arms

"So Eris do you believe it?" Maria said Eris who looked over to Lucia

"then who is Lucia?" Eris said to Maria who didn't know but Lucia smiled the replied

"I told you before Eris, I am the lighter side of you, because of love you of Kaleb it created me so I could save you from killing Kaleb, Magnus and yourself" Lucia explained while everyone's head was spinning

"Okay hang on" Kristoff said "so Eris and Lucia is Maria?" Magnus, Lucia, Eris and Maria nodded "So Eris was created because of Maria's angriness for Kaleb" the four nodded again then Kristoff continued "then Lucia was created because of Eris's love for Kaleb so Eris doesn't kill anyone?" they nodded again

"Pretty much" Magnus said a little amused at everyone's head was turning from confusion.

"So what Maria is magic?" Kaleb said to Maria who thought for a moment and shook her head "then how this happen?"

"I don't know" Maria said "I gue-" an evil laugh cackled that made them look around

"My isn't this a strange outcome" said a voice everyone turned to Mali who can surprisingly talk. The snake got off Eris's staff and transformed into a tall man who wore a black long cloak with dark purple trimmings, his red eyes had slit and his long white hair was combed back that reached his low back

"Mali?" Eris said surprised while he smirked

"I have been controlling you Eris, I will not stop to kill you Magnus" Magnus just hugged Elsa tighter when Mali looked at Elsa hungrily "my Magnus don't you have a pretty girl, I can't take my eyes off her, I will take her" Magnus growled at Mali who cackled "too bad you won't see her in pain and soon you will die!" Magnus pushed Elsa out of the way when Mali raised her hand to them then Mali shot a menacing dark green light from his hand and hit Magnus in his eyes.

"ARRGHH!" Magnus covered his eyes as he closed it tightly in pain.

"Magnus!" Elsa shouted to Magnus who was on the floor writhing in pain.

"I'll be back" Mali disappeared while everyone gathered around Magnus who pulled his hands away and they saw Magnus eyes were bleeding as his eyes turned back into cloudy.

"Magnus are you alright?" Elsa ask worriedly to Magnus who sighed as his mother wiped the blood that was dripping down his eyes.

"No I'm blind again" Magnus said angrily then listened to everyone's heartbeat then turned to Elsa "are you hurt?" Elsa shook her head as she cupped his cheek and placed his head on her lap

"No but you got hurt" Magnus shook his head as he sighed when his nose smelt Elsa's heavenly scent.

"Its fine I can live being blind" Magnus kissed Elsa's cheek "don't worry" he reassured her then held her hand tightly "I will leave never leave your side I promise" Elsa just hugged Magnus

"Magnus are you okay?" Olaf asked as Sven walked over to them while Magnus nodded

"yeah don't worry about me buddy, I'll be alright" Eris and Lucia looked at each other

"Is there something we can do?" Lucia asked Eris who seemed to have a change in heart

"I don't know, Mali deceived all of us, especially me" Eris turned to Maria "I hope you can forgive me?" Maria sighed and replied

"You and Lucia are me so I am basically apologizing to myself" Lucia and Eris held each other's hand then reached out for Maria.

"Its time that we went" Eris told Maria who nodded as she held their hands "We know you will stop Mali" Eris and Lucia started to fade away into Maria. After a few seconds they were gone, Maria looked over to Magnus who was still holding Elsa tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Kaleb asked everyone who sighed and shrugged

"Well Mali will not stop try something to try and kill us" Magnus got up with the help of Elsa who let him put some on his weight on her to support him "trouble is why is he angry at us?" Magnus asked while Kaleb and Maria shrugged "well one thing is for sure I will protect Elsa from Mali"

"Magnus so I'm guessing your staying here?" Magnus nodded

"I need to stay to protect Elsa" Maria and Kaleb smiled "you guys be careful alright?"

"My son we can take care of ourselves don't worry, it looks like Mali is out for you, be careful" Magnus nodded "are you sure you don't need help?" Magnus shook his head

"If he wants me then I will fight him, like you said mom if I need to make my paradise and my paradise is with Elsa" Magnus held Elsa's hand tightly "I won't let Mali destroy that"

"Alright but need anything don't hesitate to ask alright boy? Visit us lots alright?" Maria hugged her son tightly who hugged her back

"Promise you guys as well, if you need me just tell me" Kaleb and Maria shared a family hug

"I will pack everything you might need on Areo so whistle for her after five hours alright?" Kaleb told Magnus who nodded "alright be good son" Kaleb and Maria looked at Elsa "if he is misbehaving just send him to us and we'll get him straightened out" they joked making everyone but Magnus laugh

"Alright mum, dad bye" Maria and Kaleb left for home.

"Magnus?" Elsa called out making Magnus turn his head towards her "I want to give something to you" Elsa placed a box in his hands, he felt the box carefully to create a mental image in his mind

"What is it?" he asked as his fingers felt the silk bow that was tied

"Open it and find out" Elsa told Magnus who lightly tore the open then felt the wooden box, he opened the box and felt something leather and metal

"What is it?" he asked again as Elsa took it off his hand then put it on his left hand "Elsa?" Magnus called out then Elsa took his hand and opened the crystal and let his finger tips feel the bumps "is this a watch?"

"uh-huh I was going to give you that for your birthday but you know" Magnus nodded "I dropped it and it broke so Captain Thomas got it fixed for me, do you like it?" Elsa asked worried then Magnus hugged her tightly

"Thank you, you don't know how much I love this present" Magnus kissed on top of her head.

That night Magnus lay in bed thinking "Magnus?" Elsa called out as she entered and closed the door behind her and locked it just in case before she laid next to him placing her head on his chest where his heart was beating strong while Magnus let her heavenly scent fill his nose as he wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her smooth skin under his fingertips then he lifted her up so she was fully laying on his chest so they were face to face "MAGNUS!" Elsa shrieked making him wince "sorry"

"It's okay" Elsa placed her hand on his chest feeling his hammering heart which made her blush a little because that she knew she was the reason why his heart was like that. Magnus leaned down to kiss her forehead before slowly letting her lay on her back so he was hovering above her "you are so beautiful" Magnus whispered before biting her ear, Elsa didn't mind this now to be honest she loved it when he would bit her ear

"Magnus?" he started kissing her neck which was a distraction to Elsa "I want to apologize" Magnus stopped and lifted his head so she was looking in his clouded green eyes that held confusion

"for what?" he asked Elsa who cupped his rough cheek but Magnus turned his head so he kissed her palm

"That you got blind again" Elsa said sadly to Magnus who playfully scoffed before cupping her cheek

"Don't worry about that, I have lived 26 years being blind as long as I have you then I don't care if I'm blind or not, I mean I've seen so much because of you, its enough to me" he kissed her forehead "so let me show how thankful I am too" Magnus kissed her neck as Elsa ran her fingers through his thick black hair.

The next morning, Magnus felt the sun light on his skin so he guessed it was morning to make sure he read the time using the special watch that Elsa gave him. His fingers roamed around until he found the two hands and read it was seven in the morning. Magnus sniffed the air and frowned a little to see Elsa was already gone to work

"Better see how Areo is doing" Magnus got up and made his way to the stable. Since Magnus spent lots of time here in the castle he could easily make a map in his mind which made it easier for him to go to different places.

"Areo?" Magnus called out in the stable while listening to the heartbeats of all the horses then he heard a familiar hoof that tapped the stable door three times which made him smile as he made his way to the horse that made that sound "there you are girl" Magnus petted Areo's long face "how are you?" he asked as Areo just leaned into his touch and snorted making him laugh softly "I'm good thanks for asking" Magnus smelt a familiar smell making him smile even more "good morning Princess Anna" he turned around and bowed towards the princess who rolled her eyes before saying

"You know you are just as weird as Kristoff" Magnus then replied

"Hey Kristoff is weirder" Anna crossed her arms and looked straight into Magnus's clouded green eyes which was filled with mischief

"Prove it" Anna told Magnus who smiled and said

"Well let's see he..." Magnus quickly lifted Anna up in the air and threw her over his broad shoulder

"MAGNUS PUT ME DOWN!" Anna shouted but Magnus just smile and said

"Agree that Kristoff is weirder than me" Anna started giggled then saw Elsa silently laughing as she watched them. Anna guessed that Magnus was too busy making her say what he wanted her to say that he didn't smell or hear Elsa near which was very uncommon.

"Fine Kristoff is weirder than you" Magnus smiled then slowly placed her back on her feet then felt something cold on her left hand he traced the shape and smiled "yep Kristoff proposed, after two years!" Anna squealed into Magnus's ear making him wince a little then his nose picked up his favourite smell.

"Your Majesty?" he called out then heard familiar heels clicking as she walked towards them then Anna left to give them some privacy "I thought you had work?" Magnus checked the time using the watched Elsa gave him "oops I mean afternoon" Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close to him

"I finished all my work Mr Wolff so I am free all day" Magnus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his waist and said "You owe me a date your Majesty" he playfully said to Elsa who raised a playful eyebrow at him

"Why do I owe you a date Mr Wolff?" she asked cutely towards Magnus who leaned down to kiss her ear

"Because you have stabbed me so you owe me a date so I will forgive you" Magnus felt the temperature lower around him "Elsa I was joking" Magnus told honestly to Elsa who just went limp in his arms "Elsa?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt-hhmph" Elsa's mouth was covered by Magnus's lips to stop her from talking, when they parted Magnus spoke

"I will never blame you, you were under Eris well Mali's spell" he kissed her forehead "so is date still on?" Elsa cupped his rough stubble cheek and said

"Of course it is" Magnus smiled before turning to Areo

"Areo let's take her majesty and Azure to the waterfalls yeah?" Areo snorted and nodded making Elsa laugh as Magnus petted his horse. Magnus started to saddle up Areo while Elsa did the same to Azure "Are you finished?" Magnus asked Elsa who replied

"yes-woah" Magnus lifted Elsa onto Azure's saddle before Magnus got on Areo "you need to tell me when you do that, I'm not some damsel in distress!" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and replied

"I never said that you are a damsel in distress but I like taking care of you, Elsa" he smiled when he heard her heartbeat beating fast at his comment "I love you" he teased then felt a winter blast that made his black hair defy gravity and spiked up making Elsa giggle.

"I love you too" Elsa then broke into a canter "see you there" Azure and Elsa started speeding away but Magnus smiled then chased after her. When they got to the waterfall, Magnus got off Areo first before helping Elsa down "I just told you not to do that!" she shouted to him which made him wince at the volume of her voice "Sorry" she lowered her voice

"Elsa I will do anything to protect you beside you are the queen you deserve the best" Magnus kissed her forehead "now want to go in the waterfall?" he asked Elsa who sighed

"if I have to" Magnus laughed as he took off his shirt then his smile got bigger when he heard Elsa's heart skip a beat. Elsa then created a swimsuit from her powers while she was doing this Magnus went behind her and picked her up bridal style "MAGNUS!" she said happily as he carried her towards the waterfall.

Magnus let the rushing water hit everything which made vibrations everywhere making him see perfectly, more importantly he could see Elsa like he could see again "You are so beautiful" Magnus whispered to Elsa who smiled then Magnus grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air and pressed her against the smooth waterfall rock and let the water hit them

"Thank you, you are very handsome indeed" Elsa leaned forward and nibbled on his ear making him gasp a little which made her smile that for someone so tall and strong could be easily broken by this simple action from her "I promise I will get you your eyes back" she told Magnus who smiled and said

"Elsa I told you before I rather be blind for the rest of my life and be with you, I would give up anything for you, you are my paradise" he whispered unknowing that Elsa was crying at his words

"And you are mine" she whispered back before kissing him softly. It was getting late, Magnus and Elsa started to ride back home

"So when is the wedding?" Magnus asked Elsa who thought for a moment

"I don't know" Magnus nodded "can you be my escort" Elsa blurted out to Magnus who looked at her

"Your escort?" Magnus asked Elsa who was blushing red and said

"Yes escort, the Queen needs to have a escort and since we are courting I was just wondering if you wanted to be my escort" Elsa was blushing red badly but since Magnus couldn't see but he could hear her heartbeat

"I would love to Elsa" Magnus leaned over to kiss Elsa on the cheek "So have to wear something fancy don't I?" the Queen giggled which was music to his ears

"You could wear what you wore at the festival, you looked very sexy in that" Elsa commented which made him blush very red at her commented. Then they started walking their way towards back at the castle.

Back in Eris's cave

"You just wait Magnus I will have your girl" Mali said as he smirked watching them put their horses back in the stable. "But first have to take care of that nuisance Maria"


	9. Chapter 9

Three months has passed since the incident with Mali, everyone was happy and content. Magnus hadn't been able to visit his parents much because he's been busy in preparing something for Elsa .There was a knock on Kaleb and Maria's front door "who could that be?" Kaleb said as he walked over to the door and opened it "Magnus? What are you doing here?" Magnus smiled at his father before he entered.

"Is mom around?" Magnus asked as he took off his cloak and hung it on a peg.

"Yeah she's in the stable taking care of Nero" Kaleb told Magnus "you staying for dinner?" he asked Magnus who thought for a moment and nodded "okay I'll get it started" Kaleb started chopping up vegetables as Magnus left to go to the stable.

"Mom?" Magnus called out as he listened to her heartbeat and tried to locate her scent.

"Oh Magnus is that you? I'm here brushing Nero" Magnus smiled and followed his nose to find his mother "what are you doing here Magnus?" Maria asked as she continued brushing Nero's coat while Magnus placed and crossed his arms on the stable door and placed his head on it.

"I've been with Elsa for a year and a couple of months mom" Magnus started while Maria smiled knowing where this was going "I want to marry her" he blurted out to Maria who giggled and replied

"That's great Magnus so got a ring yet?" Maria asked Magnus who smiled and nodded as he searched his pocket to get a velvet box out and showed it to Maria who opened the box and gasped.

The ring was a beautiful silver colour with a sapphire stone next to an emerald stone "You think she'll like it?" Magnus asked worriedly to Maria who started to cry and nodded.

"Magnus this is beautiful" Magnus smiled "where did you get this?" she asked Magnus who smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously and said

"I made it well I asked Kristoff to get me the stone but I asked Dad on how to make a ring, I did it before the whole Mali thing happened" Maria smiled and hugged her son tightly over the stable door and Magnus embraced his mother back.

"She will love it Magnus" she assured Magnus who smiled as Maria put back the velvet back in Magnus's hands before he put it in his pocket "when will you do it?" Maria asked Magnus who thought for a moment.

"Probably next week" Maria smiled "dad's making dinner" Magnus told Maria who comically sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Better go make sure he doesn't burn down the house" Maria and Magnus laughed at her joke as they made their way to the house "You staying for dinner?" she asked her son who smiled and nodded "you haven't done that in a while" Magnus looked down sadly, he hadn't seen his parents for a long time which made him feel really guilty.

"I'm sorry mom" Maria shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"Hey it's okay, Magnus I told you lots of time, make your paradise with Elsa, we know you love us don't worry about, besides I have your father to annoy" she joked making Magnus laugh as they entered their house and Magnus smelt fire and Maria saw Kaleb was trying to blow out the fire in the pot "told you" Maria nudged Magnus as they walked over to Kaleb and helped him out.

That night, Magnus said goodbye to his parents before he whistled for Areo for her to take him back to the castle.

Magnus quietly walked to Elsa's room where he's been staying nearly all of the time, he slowly opened the door and heard the beautiful snow Queen laying on the bed with her hand on her forehead "everything alright love?" Magnus asked as he walked over to her bed then Elsa turned to Magnus and gave him a weak smile.

"Not really was helping Anna and Kristoff plan for their wedding and those two argued and I mean argued about everything now I have a headache from their shouting" Magnus snickered a little before taking off his boots and cloak before laying next to her, scooping her up in his arms. Elsa was now laying on top of Magnus, her back was on his strong chest.

"Let me help with that my love" Elsa was about to ask how then Magnus placed his warm hand on her temples and started massaging it making her sigh in satisfaction "this helping?" Magnus asked with a smile on his face.

"mmhhmm" Elsa replied as she let Magnus massage her temples, trying to get rid of the headache. After a few minutes, Elsa's headache was gone, she was about to thank Magnus but he placed her, facing down on the bed with him hovering above her "Magnus what are you doing?" Elsa turned her head to see Magnus with a smile on his face as he placed his hands on her shoulder then started massaging them as well "aahh" Elsa squeaked out as Magnus applied more pressure on her shoulders, Magnus love feeling Elsa's soft skin under his fingertips, he could make a mental image of Elsa just from touch.

"Elsa enjoying it?" he asked cheekily even though he already knew her answer. Elsa put her head on the pillow turning it sideways so she can breathe "I can stop if you want?" Magnus playfully asked Elsa who shook her head.

"Please don't, continue" Elsa begged making Magnus laughed softly as he leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck before continuing what he was doing beforehand "Magnus my lower back hurts as well" Elsa told Magnus who playfully rolled her eyes before kissing her neck again and replied

"I better get paid for this" Magnus smiled while Elsa whose eyes were closed but had a smirk on her face and Magnus knew she had the smirk on her face, he knows her too well.

"I promise to pay you back" Elsa felt Magnus's fingers started to take off her soft silk light blue nightgown "eager to take it off aren't you Magnus?" Elsa playfully asked Magnus who laughed then he stopped pulling the nightgown when it reached her waist.

"You know I love having your skin under my fingertips" Magnus whispered in her ear as he lightly bit it as his hands travelled down her back and started massaging it as well.

After an hour Magnus had given Elsa a full body massage and his hands were aching and a little sore but he didn't care, he was laying next to Elsa who was on her side hugging him tightly like a teddy bear while he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him.

When Magnus started to settle and sleep, Elsa straddles Magnus causing him to raise his head to look at her "Are you still hurting somewhere my love?" he asked

"No I said I'll pay you and I will" Elsa smiled when she saw Magnus blush a little but raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really now your Majesty" Elsa grabbed Magnus's hands and froze them against the headboard "Elsa?" Magnus asked confused.

"It's time for me to feel you under my fingertips" she teased to Magnus as she lightly bit his ear.

Magnus felt the warm sunlight on his skin which meant it was morning, his hands opened his watch and felt what time it was, Elsa's ice melted after their night activities. The time six in the morning which meant it was still early. Magnus smiled when his nose was being tickled by soft hair and he could smell the heavenly scent of fresh winter snow and chocolate. Elsa was lying on his chest, still sleeping which made him smile when he felt her rhythmic breathing on his chest "Morning Magnus" he smiled as he hugged Elsa tighter.

"Morning my beautiful Snow Queen" he playfully said to Elsa who lightly chuckled and sighed happily.

"Promise me that we'll always be like this" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and nodded

"I promise" Magnus was thinking off proposing to Elsa now but then shook his head knowing she deserve something romantic and he wanted to actually see her reaction than seeing her by her heartbeat.

"We have to get up soon" Elsa broke Magnus's thoughts "wish we can stay like this forever" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead and said

"Come on let's go" Elsa nodded as she got off Magnus and put her nightgown back on then grabbed her robe while Magnus put back on his clothes smiling towards Elsa who walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands were placed on her waist feeling the silkiness of her robes.

"One kiss and we'll go" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and leaned down to kiss Elsa on the lips. After a few minutes they parted.

"We need to go Elsa" the Queen sighed and nodded.

"let me get changed" Magnus nodded then felt Elsa take off her silk robe and placed it on Magnus's hands before she went behind a changing screen while Magnus was playing with the silk robe in his hand. He heard familiar heel click against the floor making him turn towards the sound and smiled "I just need to braid my hair" Magnus nodded and sat on a nearby chair and listened to Elsa brush her hair as she hummed which was music to his ears.

"Elsa can you sing for me?" Magnus asked Elsa who giggled and said

"I don't think so Mr Wolff" he pouted making Elsa roll her eyes "no I will not sing for you, or anyone" Magnus clicked his tongue before walking towards the window to feel the sunlight on his skin while Elsa finished her doing her hair "Come on lets go to breakfast" Magnus nodded and offered arm to her and giggled as she accepted it before they went to breakfast.

"Magnus, Elsa!" Olaf skipped happily over to them. Magnus remembered when he got blind, he used to trip over Olaf all the time due to him not having a heart so Elsa told Olaf to keep a bit of distance from him just in case, him or Magnus got hurt or Olaf needs to keep talking so Magnus had an idea where he was.

"Hey Olaf" Magnus looked ahead because he had no idea where Olaf was "come on breakfast" Olaf squealed happily before nodding the realised Magnus couldn't see this so he just said

"Yep can't wait for pancakes" Magnus smiled but wondered where the food went when he ate since he didn't have a stomach but he decided to let it go and just go along with it. When they sat themselves down then screaming could be heard coming down the stairs making Elsa and Magnus laugh knowing that it was Anna and Kristoff.

"I say yes!" the door burst open as Anna entered.

"Well I say NO!" Kristoff shouted back as they took seat "I am not wearing a cape"

"Oh Come on Kristoff a cape would look cool" Magnus, Olaf and Elsa kept quiet and ate their breakfast.

"Look if someone is wearing a cape here then it should be Magnus when he marries Elsa because their wedding would have to be much more massive than ours" Magnus choked on his breakfast causing Olaf to pat him on the back but since he had sticks for arms it didn't do much, Elsa intervened and whacked him hard which made him stop choking.

"Are you alright Magnus?" Elsa asked Magnus who was a little red but he nodded before he took a sip of cold water then looked at Kristoff.

"Can I talk to you ALONE Kristoff" Magnus got up and walked over to Kristoff.

"Yeah sure let me finish thi-" Magnus had dragged him off out of Anna, Elsa and Olaf's hearing range "what the heck man?!" Kristoff told him as he tugged on his collar.

"Why did you say that?" he asked angrily at the mountain man who rolled his eyes.

"When are you proposing to Magnus, everyone in the castle is betting when you will have the balls to propose" Magnus blushed a little.

"He hasn't proposed yet?" Anna asked Elsa who sighed and shook her head "dang I guess I lost the bet" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bet?" Anna covered her mouth with her hands "what bet?" Elsa asked again "Anna?"

"Everyone in the castle is betting on when Magnus proposed, I said at the end of this month" Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna turned serious "do you want him to propose?" she asked Elsa who looked to see if Magnus could hear them, she leaned closer and said.

"Of course I do, I thought he was going to do it last night" Anna raised a playful eyebrow at her.

"Last night?" Elsa blushed and dropped a snowball on her red hair.

"Oh shut up, I guess he didn't know that I saw a velvet box sticking out of his cloak pocket last night"

"You do know he is blind right now right?" Elsa clicked her tongue and nodded "Did you see the ring?" Anna asked excitedly then Elsa shushed her just in case Magnus heard her.

"No I didn't, beside I said I was willing to wait, boy was I wrong" Elsa and Anna giggled then Magnus and Kristoff re-entered.

"Elsa are you busy today?" Magnus asked Elsa who slyly looked over to Anna who was biting back a smile and nodded fast.

"Um..I have two meetings this morning and would be finish around late afternoon, why?" she asked and watched Magnus blush a little and turn his head to the side

"Well if you want we can go walk around town?" Elsa smiled and nodded

"Yeah sure Magnus what will you do till then?" she asked back as she watched Magnus shrug

"I don't maybe go see if my dad need's help in town today" Elsa nodded then looked at the grandfather clock

"I need to go to my meetings, I'll see you later?" Magnus nodded as she and Magnus shared a quick kiss before leaving "bye"

"Bye" Magnus smiled as he waved then turned to Kristoff, Olaf and Anna "I'll see you guys later" with that he left and went to town.

Magnus walked around the park, Magnus checked what time it was which was eight in the morning and his father wouldn't be in town till nine thirty so he had time to waste "Magnus?" somebody shouted from far away causing him to turn around and smile at the person running towards him

"Oh Christine what are you doing here?" he asked politely to the woman in front of here

"oh I'm here to pick up some groceries for Miss Gerda" Magnus nodded "so news from Princess Anna you are proposing soon?" Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed

"Princess Anna need to learn to keep a lid on things" he commented making Christine giggle

"So when are you proposing?" Magnus thought for a moment then made a decision

"Tonight" then Christine sighed and snapped her fingers

"Dang I was voting next week, well looks like Miss Gerda has won the bet" Magnus cocked an questioning brow at him

"Bet?" Christine blushed and Magnus knew due to her heartbeat beating fast "What bet?" Christine sighed and said

"All the staff including Master Kristoff and Princess Anna are having a bet on when you propose to her majesty" Magnus sighed and shook his head

"Okay do not tell anyone understand?" Christine nodded

"I need to get back to castle" Magnus nodded then checked the time again

"Yeah I need to go help my father" Christine nodded and went back to the castle while Magnus went to his father's spot where he sells his lumber. Magnus smiled when he smelt a very familiar smell of wood shavings and metal "Hey Pops what's up"

"Ahh Magnus my boy how are you?" Kaleb and Magnus shared a manly hug "What are you doing here?"

"Good, I'm here to help you and for some advise" Kaleb looked weirdly at his son then noticed the nervousness in his clouded eyes

"I'm going to propose to Elsa tonight" Kaleb exhaled

"Damn owe your mother money" Magnus again was confused "I made a bet with her saying you won't propose to her till next month" Kaleb complained while Magnus rolled his eyes and muttered

"Everyone is betting jeez, money should go to Elsa and I" Magnus complained to Kaleb "come on let's get selling the lumber" Kaleb nodded "so how are you proposing?" he asked

"Take her for a walk in the park and we'll see what happens" Kaleb raised a questioning brow at him

"So you'll wing it?" Magnus nodded making Kaleb smile "you are my son" the two men laughed before getting to work.

When it was getting late, Magnus knew that Elsa would be finishing soon and Kaleb had no more lumber to sell "I need to pops, I'll see you later" Kaleb nodded and patted him on the back

"Good luck son" Magnus smiled before running back to the castle. Magnus was rushing back to Elsa's room unknowing that he almost ran into Elsa on the way

"Magnus?" he stopped and turned to listen and blushed "Why are you rushing?" she asked causing him to get a little nervous

"I'm sorry I just...umm..." he quickly thought of an excuse "I um..smelt something weird so I was going to check it out" Elsa knew that he was lying but she let it off

"Okay do you need any help?" Magnus shook his head furiously

"No not really its fine, I need to when are you finished?" he asked Elsa who said

"I'll be ready in five minutes, it's that enough time?" Magnus thought for a moment and nodded "okay I'll see you in the front gates okay?" Magnus nodded again and kissed her forehead before he started running fast again to Elsa's well their room. When Magnus got there he quickly bumbled around to find his cloak and get the velvet box out and put it in his pocket before he ran back to the front gates.

"Magnus are you ready?" Elsa asked as Magnus stopped running in front of her and was breathing quite heavily "are you alright?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah ahh..I..ahh..fine..just ahh..give me..ah second" Magnus took a deep breath and calmed himself down "okay I'm fine you ready to go?" Elsa nodded as she wrapped her arm around his and they stepped outside.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked Magnus who shrugged and said

"Wherever our feet takes us" Elsa rolled her eyes as she leaned into Magnus sighing contently

"Love to talk in riddles" Magnus laughed before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Magnus lead her to the park as the sun was setting. Magnus sniffed the air and smiled

"It's going to rain" he told Elsa making her smile "Elsa can you do something for me?" Elsa looked at Magnus "close your eyes" he instructed to Elsa who sighed playfully and did what she was told "keep them close till you feel the rain alright?" she nodded then water droplets started to drop on her skin, clothes and ground. Magnus smiled when he could see her almost perfectly. Magnus took a deep breath and kneeled on the floor on one knee. Elsa opened her eyes and looked down making her gasp.

"Magnus-oh my" she gasped, very surprised. She knew that Magnus was proposing soon but not today but she didn't care.

"Elsa will you give this blind man a chance of a lifetime of happiness by becoming my wife" Elsa tears was flowing with tears as he continued "Elsa I promise to protect you and love you for long as we shall live, I promise do anything in my power to make you happy so what do you say?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and nodded, she was too speechless as Magnus put the ring on her left ring finger. Before Magnus lift Elsa off her feet and spun around.

"Well isn't this nice" the slimy voice caused Magnus to place Elsa carefully on her feet and stepped forward and glared at the man "why congratulation too bad it won't last".

"Mali what the hell are you doing here?!" Magnus said angrily to Mali who smirked then said

"I said I want Elsa" Magnus felt her shiver in fear at what he was thinking "but I think I'll have fun for a bit" Magnus glared at Mali.

"What are you going to do?" Magnus asked fearfully as he held her hand tightly

"Just wanting to see if what would happen if the Queen hated you" Magnus glared at him then Mali raised his hand as did Elsa both sent a blast to each other. Mali sent another blast which hit Elsa and Magnus knocking them out "this should be interesting" then he disappeared.

After a few moments Magnus woke up then remembered what happened "Elsa? Elsa?" Magnus listened carefully for Elsa's heartbeat and used his nose to find her "Are you alright?" he lifted her up a little then heard her groan a little "Are you alright Elsa?" Magnus asked Elsa who frowned at him and hit him with a very strong arctic blast causing him to fly back a little "ouch! Elsa what was that for?" Magnus asked as he got up and rolled his shoulder.

"Who are you? Why are you close to me?" Elsa asked with fear in her blue eyes

"What?" Magnus was confused "who am I? Elsa I'm your fiancée" Magnus explained to Elsa who shook her head then realised that Magnus was blind.

"I'm sorry sir but I am a Queen I would not be expected to marry some non-royal" Magnus felt like he was stabbed through the heart.

"Elsa if this is a joke, you are not being funny" Magnus said seriously while Elsa glared at the man.

"I am to be called by my proper title, sir or face the consequences, tell me your name?" Elsa ordered Magnus who was still confused.

"Elsa-" he started but felt he got hit with a weak arctic blast causing him to stop talking.

"Address me by my title blind man!" Elsa commanded to Magnus who sighed and nodded.

"My name is Magnus Wolff your Majesty" Magnus bowed and tried again "look Mali did this to you, Elsa I love you and you love me, please remember that" Elsa shook her head.

"No I do not even know you, I am a Queen I am expected to marry a royal, I think you, Mr Wolff is blind as well on his emotions, for I am not your fiancée" Elsa shook her head.

"Elsa please remember" Magnus begged but Elsa slapped Magnus hard on the face

"Mr Wolff I will not tell you again, call me by my proper title or I'll send you to the dungeons for being inappropriate to your Queen" Elsa told Magnus who was still shocked that she slapped him "Call me by my given name again and I will make sure to send you in the dungeons do you understand!" Magnus bit his lip and nodded "I suggest you leave Mr Wolff" Elsa started walking away.

"Your Majesty?" Magnus called out causing her to stop walking but not turn around "did you know you smell like fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate" Magnus said confidently to Elsa who didn't turn around but he knew that she was effected with what he said so he continued "you are the first person who ever told me that you weren't uncomfortable by my eyes please I beg you to remember, your Majesty" Magnus begged Elsa who turned around.

"Mr Wolff you are wasting your time" Elsa started to walk away but Magnus finished.

"Wait Your Majesty this watch you gave me this for my birthday" Magnus took off the watch and showed it to Elsa who gasped.

"Sir that belonged to my father, did you steal it? I swear Mr Wolff you are pushing your boundaries!" Elsa warned Magnus who sighed and replied

"Your Majesty I assure you that if you ask Princess Anna, Kristoff or anyone they will say you gave me this so I can tell time, Queen Elsa if you ask me anything about you I can answer them without any problem, please believe me when I say that I just proposed to you just five minutes ago then Mali an evil man showed up and performed some magic on you" Elsa looked at Magnus as if he was a mad man.

"Good day Mr Wolff" Elsa walked back to the castle not knowing that Magnus was following, behind her.

"Queen Elsa" Magnus called out causing her to stop and glared at him with fury.

"Mr Wolff you are being nuisance to me!" Elsa told Magnus who just sighed and said

"Please listen to me-" Elsa turned to the guards who were guarding the gate.

"Arrest this man for being disrespectful to the Queen" the guards looked at each other weirdly then at the Queen.

"Um..your Majesty are you alright?" asked one of the guard which made Elsa glare at him.

"Arrest him I order you" the guards nodded.

"Yes your Majesty" they said as they walked over to Magnus "sorry Magnus" he sighed and let them put chains on his hands and be led inside to the dungeons "what happened?" Magnus shrugged and said

"I really don't know" the Guards put him in a cell and took off the chains knowing that he won't go anywhere.

"Tomorrow we'll let you out" Magnus nodded as he sat on the stone hard bed. After an hour has passed, Magnus laid upside down so all the blood went to his head.

"So I proposed then got sent to the dungeons" Magnus laughed a little "Story to tell the kids" he said to himself then his smile got bigger at the thought of having kids with Elsa but that looked like it won't happen anytime soon.

"Magnus?" he lifted his head and smelt the air then smiled as he walked over to the cell gate.

"Princess Anna, hey" Magnus smiled sadly at the Princess who was very confused.

"What happened? What are you doing there?" She asked Magnus who shrugged.

"I proposed then Mali showed up and did some magic to Elsa which made her forget me and say that she needs to marry a royal" Magnus said sadly.

"Wait you proposed?" Magnus nodded "Damn that Mali" Magnus eyes widen in surprise.

"A princess swearing what the heck is happening" Magnus joked making Anna laugh then said

"We will think of something" Magnus sighed and nodded at what she said "Elsa loves you never forget that" Magnus just started at her.

"ANNA what are you doing talking to him!" Elsa entered glaring at Anna who frowned towards her older sister.

"Talking to my future brother-in-law" she shouted then remembered Magnus had reverted back to his sensitive ears to see, Anna turned "sorry I forgot" Magnus shook his head and said

"Princess Anna just go, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me" Anna sighed and went leaving Magnus and Elsa alone "What can I do for you your Majesty?" Magnus asked Elsa who just glared at him.

"What did you say to Anna! Why does she think you and I are getting married?" she growled at Magnus who looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and said

"I didn't say anything to Princess Anna, your Majesty you and I have been together for a year and a couple of months, when Kristoff proposed to Princess Anna, you playfully joked to me when I was proposing and you said you didn't care how or when it happens just as long as it happens and that you would wait till I was ready, Elsa please" Magnus said to Elsa who was clearly shocked at what he said

"I shouldn't have come down here" Elsa turned away but Magnus grabbed her cool hand through the cell gate "let go of me Mr Wolff!" she screamed at him causing him to wince at the loudness of her voice but he didn't care, he didn't let go of her.

"Elsa, you have ticklish knees, you have a small birth mark on your left waist, you have rose scented shampoo, you love to take hot warm baths after work, you love going to the waterfall with me and you and I would just lay on a blanket and look at the stars and hold each other till we fall asleep, you and I didn't kiss because you didn't want me to go back being blind, I know everything about you and you know everything about me, please please I implore you to remember" Magnus begged as he held her hand tighter.

Elsa was shocked at what he said, no one not even Anna knew about where she was ticklish or her birth mark, how this man knew it confused her but when she looked into his piercing emerald eyes that had truth in them it made her even more confuse "Let go me" Magnus sighed and let go of her hand.

"please when we bedded for the first time, you tied a piece of cloth over my eyes and said I want to make love to you for the first time how I met you" Elsa blushed at the thought that she had bedded with this man "please all I want to do is marry you and make you happy" Magnus told Elsa who shook her head and started walking backwards slowly.

"Mr Wolff I'm sorry but I don't remember any of that, I am the Queen of Arendelle and I am expected to marry a royal not some peasant" Magnus closed his eyes and sighed as Elsa started walking away.

"I understand, your Majesty?" Elsa stopped walking and turned her head to look at him "Always remember that I love you and I'll always will, you can keep that ring, the sapphire for your eyes and emerald for mine, I made that ring for you" Elsa looked down on her left hand where a beautiful silver ring that had sapphire and emerald stone in the middle. The guards came in and walked towards Magnus's cell

"Good news Mags, Princess Anna gave you a pardon" the guard opened the cell and let Magnus out

"Thanks mate" Magnus patted his hand on the guard's shoulder then when he walked passed Elsa he stopped "Your Majesty, one more thing before I leave you alone for good" Magnus leaned down to kiss her on the cheek which shocked her but Magnus walked away with his hand against the wall which helped him know where he was going.

An hour has passed since Magnus had kissed her on the cheek, Elsa was in her office still confused, she touched her cheek where he had kiss her and it was still tingling and warm. There was a familiar knock on the door "Come in Anna" Elsa said as the door opened revealing a very angry

"Elsa please remember that Magnus loves you and it was because of that stupid man, Mali that made you forget him, Elsa please you love him and have to stop him" Elsa pulled a strange face

"Stop him?" Anna nodded

"Yes he's leaving on a ship in hour" Elsa eyes widen in shock then re-composed himself

"Anna he has the right to leave if he wants" the Queen said to Anna who slapped her hard on the cheek "ANNA!" Elsa was shocked at her sister's action then looked into her eyes and saw that it was almost in tears

"Magnus is leaving because of he loves you too much, Elsa if you don't remember now, you are going to lose one of the best things that happened to you" Anna left the room crying while Elsa was stunned and shocked.

"Your Majesty?" Elsa turned around to see Maria.

"Um..who are you?" Elsa said to the woman who bowed and said

"Maria Wolff, I am Magnus's Wolf is mother, I know heard that Magnus is leaving" Elsa nodded then Magnus's mother showed her a black leather book "here Magnus would have wanted you to have this" Elsa took the book as Maria walked towards the door but before she left she said "Thank you Queen Elsa for making my son happy and I'll be thankful that" then she left.

Elsa opened the pages and was shocked to see that they were beautiful drawings of her, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Magnus but all the drawings had her. The last drawing at the last page was Magnus and Elsa smiling with each other's arms wrapped around each other, suddenly a piece of folded paper fell out, bended down and picked it up.

When she opened it and gasped it was different designs of the ring that she was wearing "Magnus I remember" that was she could say then looked over to the clock and saw she had an hour to get to town and into the docks to get to him.

* * *

_Authors note: I would like to thank __Floridagator2014__ for giving me this idea, props to you :D. Now I really don't know where this is going to be honest just winging it but if you have any ideas just message or review._

_Question: do you want Magnus to stay blind or see again? I will let you guys decided_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Oh no I'm not going to make it" _Elsa was running as fast as she could towards docks. The Queen kept bumping and tripping over people but she kept going to try and get to Magnus. Elsa spotted the Dockmaster, he was tall and burly, his shaggy black hair and thick beard. She looked into his dark brown eyes that were filled with confusion "Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" he asked as Elsa was breathing heavily then quickly filled her lungs back then spoke

"Magnus...has Magnus's ship left?" Elsa asked the Dockmaster who sighed and pointed to the ship that was around twenty meters away "MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted as she started running towards the pier "MAGNUS!" Elsa prayed that he could hear her.

Ten minutes earlier

"Are you sure Mags?" Tom asked Magnus who sighed as they leaned against the ship's railings "You proposed to her then now you're leaving?"

"I'm going to search for Mali and kill him so he doesn't hurt Elsa" Magnus told Tom who shook his head and replied

"Mags no offence mate you're blind you don't know how to get to Mali and you will have no idea where you are" he told Magnus who smiled sadly.

"Better than being here, my heart feels like it's being stomped on millions of times then a horse is dragging it through the ground because the person I love doesn't remember me or return my love" Magnus noticed the wind started to get stronger which meant that the boat will be moving soon "Besides I know what that bastard smells like, steel, dirt and blood hard to miss"

Tom sighed as he just nodded and said "Mags I'm sorry I can't come with you" Magnus shook his head and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder and said

"Tom it's okay besides I have my smell and touch, I've done this for twenty-six years" Magnus smiled at his friend who just rolled his eyes then watched Magnus who pulled out a roll of bandages and started wrapping his eyes.

"Magnus" Tom started while Magnus tied the bandage securely around his eyes then pulled up his hooded cloaked so it covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tom but I lost my self esteem, Elsa gave me a boost in my confidence now she destroyed it" Tom sighed and then they both looked up when they heard

"DROP THE SAILS" The captain shouted then the crew dropped the sails so the wind would enter and make the ship move.

"Here we go" Magnus smiled when he smelt the sea and fresh air "Bye Arendelle" he whispered under his breath.

"MAGNUS!" Magnus heard a faint shout but thought he was hearing things so he ignored it and continued looking out in the horizon "MAGNUS!" he heard it again which meant that it wasn't in his mind. Magnus instantly recognized it to be Elsa's voice.

"Why is she calling me?" Magnus said under his breath, he turned his head from left to right. He looked back on his left to see Arendelle where his family, friends and the love of his life lived then he turned his head to the right a new adventure, letting go of the pain and kill Mali to stop him from hurting Elsa.

On the docks

"MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted again as tears started to fall "please don't leave me" she begged then Anna went over to her.

"Elsa do you remember?" she asked and Elsa nodded making Anna squealed happily "Elsa go after him"

"How the ship is far away" Elsa told Anna who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Elsa you have the power over ice and snow, I'm pretty sure I remember you running across the fjord easily" Elsa would have smacked herself for not thinking about that earlier "RUN so you can catch up" Elsa nodded then she placed one nervous foot on the sea, when her foot made contact with the sea water it created a good strong amount of stable ice for Elsa to run on.

"I'm coming Magnus" Elsa placed her other foot on the sea then started sprinting towards the boat that was sailing away but she was determined to get to the ship.

Back on the boat

"MAGNUS!" Tom smiled when he saw the familiar blond running across the sea gracefully as her steps created thin but stable ice for her.

"I think someone doesn't want you to go mate" Tom said playfully to Magnus who sniffed the air then his eyes widen when his nose picked up the scent of fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate.

"Elsa?" Magnus whispered under his breath "ELSA" Magnus said happily then ran to the other end of the ship. He listened carefully for Elsa's heartbeat, he could see and make out where she was but it was quite faint due to the distance but Magnus knew that she was coming for him. When Magnus could finally pinpoint where Elsa, he on the spur of the moment jumped over the ship's rail then he created large splash then remembered he was in deep water and he started to panic because he just remembered that he didn't know how to swim.

"Mags!" Tom shouted as Elsa gasped as she started to run fast towards Magnus, when she was near him, she grabbed his hand and pull him on her ice so he was out of the water. Magnus started to get rid of the water he collected in his body. Elsa placed Magnus's head on her lap, cupping his rough stubble cheeks, stroking him with her thumbs as he calmed his breathing

"Magnus?" Elsa whispered softly as Magnus felt her pull down his hood and frowned when she saw the bandages around his eyes that concealed his beautiful emerald eyes "I remember...I remember" she whispered as she lowered her head so she could get a close look of Magnus's soaking wet face.

"Remember what your Majesty?" Magnus asked curiously to Elsa who giggled softly and leaned in closer even though he couldn't see but he could feel the heat radiating from her face.

"This" Elsa whispered before lightly pressing her soft lips on Magnus's. It only took a few seconds for Magnus to respond to her kiss.

"WOOO!" the hoots from the ship that stopped moving so everyone could watch them made Magnus and Elsa pull away and laughed

"Guess you're not coming Mags" Tom shouted happily to Magnus who grinned as Elsa helped him up and said

"Guess not mate, see or hear from you soon" Tom sighed then turned to the captain

"Better get going Captain" the captain of the ship nodded before shouting to his crew

"MEN LET'S GO!" the ship started to move again "good luck you love birds" the captain called out before he let out a bellied laugh

"How did you remember?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and hugged him tightly before replying

"Your book" Magnus frowned a little while he pulled back a little and cocked his head to the side

"Book?" he parroted to Elsa who giggled and nodded

"Your Mother gave me your drawing book" Elsa watched him blush red which made her smile

"Oh you saw that?" Elsa kissed his cheek "Sorry you weren't really meant to see that" the Queen rolled her eyes before replying

"They were beautiful drawings" Magnus smiled before kissing her forehead "let's go home so I can apologize properly to you then we'll celebrate" Magnus blushed at what she implied but smiled "I really am sorry" Elsa said sadly to Magnus who sighed

"Elsa it's okay it's not your fault, I will kill him" Elsa was about to say that it was wrong but Magnus kept going "I won't rest until that man is gone so you and our future children are safe, he will not stop until he hurts you" Elsa sighed and nodded.

"Alright but promise me that it will be quick" Magnus nodded as they arrive back at the pier.

"MAGNUS!" Anna squealed as she flung herself onto Magnus who stumbled a little but regained his balance and hugged Anna.

"Hey Princess" Magnus smiled as Anna let him go then she turned to Elsa.

"Glad you caught him, I would have slapped you again for letting him go" Magnus noticed the word _again _which made him a little confused.

"Again?" Magnus repeated to Anna who blushed and cleared her throat and said

"I slapped her for letting you go" Magnus snickered a little which earned him a slap both on the arm by Elsa and Anna "Hey! I was worried that Elsa would get married to some snobby Prince" Magnus smiled then said

"You do know that I will dress up as a Prince and make her fall in love with me again" Elsa and Anna smiled as well "what? I would have done it"

"Magnus" Kaleb and Maria ran over to him and hugged him tightly "Thank god you didn't leave".

"Well I was going to until her majesty chased after me" Maria hugged Elsa and thanked her over and over again.

"I say we should celebrate with a drink" Kristoff said happily to Magnus who nodded

"No complain from me brother" they all went to get a drink, Kaleb and Kristoff got drunk really badly while Magnus just drunk a suitable amount of alcohol to get him a little tipsy but not completely drunk which made Elsa happy but Maria and Anna were not happy with their men as they helped them home, they were being a little inappropriate and were jealous that Magnus just had a strong arm wrapped around Elsa for support and was just saying how much he loves her.

That night Elsa made sure to show how sorry she was to Magnus and how happy they were for their engagement. Magnus and Elsa laid in her bed happily had each other's arms each other and their legs were tangled "I hope I showed you how sorry I was" Elsa whispered to Magnus who smiled and replied

"Oh trust me your Majesty you showed me how sorry you were" Elsa noticed the cheekiness in his voice and face "I'm glad you're happy for the wedding now" he joked making Elsa lightly slap him on the chest for his joke.

"hey it's not my fault" Magnus nodded in agreement "Magnus here let me take it off" Magnus sighed as he lifted his head slightly as Elsa started to unwrap his bandages around his eyes to show her his beautiful but cloudy emerald eyes "Promise that you are never ever going to cover your eyes again" Elsa said sternly to Magnus who smiled and nodded.

"I promise...now" Magnus rolled Elsa on to her back, he leaned down to kiss her ear before whispering "how about we continue celebrating shall we?" Elsa blushed and said

"Magnus it's already morning" Magnus checked the time on his Braille watch that Elsa gave him and read that it was two in the morning but then he smiled as he leaned down to lightly bite her ear which Elsa missed very much.

"It's still early besides I have to show you how thankful I am that your marrying me" Magnus started to kiss Elsa's neck while she sighed happily as Magnus travelled down her neck "I already asked Anna if she could talk over this morning so you are stuck with me all morning till afternoon" Magnus felt her skin go warm which meant that she was blushing and her heartbeat was racing just like his.

"Well we better make the most of it" Elsa replied as she ran her hands through his thick black hair and pulled him closer to her neck as he continued to kiss, nip and nibble on her soft skin which she loved it when Magnus did this.

"Elsa promise me" Magnus spoke which made Elsa open her eyes to look into his clouded emerald eyes.

"Promise what?" she asked curiously then felt Magnus's thumbs stroking her soft cool cheek.

"That I am the last man you'll ever love" Magnus said seriously to Elsa who smiled as she placed one of her hands on top of one of his larger ones.

"Magnus I will love other men" Magnus frowned as anger went through his green eyes while Elsa giggled when he turned his head to the side but she used her other hand to make him look at her "The other men that I will love will be our sons" Magnus sighed in relief.

"How many kids would you like your Majesty?" Elsa rolled her eyes then pushed Magnus onto his back so she was on top.

"I told you Magnus to call me Elsa, you oaf" Magnus smiled as he playfully raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Well I got told off by you by using your given name your Majesty" he moved his hands from her cheeks to her waist, his fingers were loving the feeling of her soft skin as Elsa leaned down and placed her hands on his cheeks before moving them at the back of his neck feeling his goosebumps making her smile.

"Well now you are allowed to say my given name" Elsa nibbled on Magnus's ear before saying "how many children do you want?" Elsa asked back.

"A little girl like you and a son like me" Elsa smiled then watched his face drop "but won't be able to see them properly".

"Magnus hey..." she said softly "I really don't know what to say" Elsa admitted to Magnus who smiled then again flipped her over so he was hovering above her.

"it's okay Elsa, I am happy be blind for the rest of my life and if it means that you and me are together" Magnus said honestly to Elsa "besides I know what you look like all I have to do is make the image in my mind of you smaller and cuter" Magnus joked while Elsa pouted a little.

"You're saying I'm not cute?" Magnus laughed then kissed her warm cheek.

"Nope your are more sexy than cute" Elsa smiled then felt Magnus grab her arms and raised it above her head.

"Magnus?" she called out then felt Magnus tie her hands together with his bandages "wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered to her fiancée who smirked as he tied her hands on the headboard.

"Just going to show how much I love you Elsa" Magnus started kissing her neck again while Elsa squirmed in Magnus's touch and lips.

"M-Mag-Magnus" Elsa gasped as Magnus continued to show how much he loves her.

It late in the afternoon, Magnus and Elsa was still in her bed cuddling in bed enjoying their time together "well that was indescribable" the Queen said happily to Magnus who smiled and hugged her tightly as she laid on his chest.

"You hungry yet?" Magnus asked Elsa who nodded on his chest "Want to go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure besides I pretty sure Anna had enough of meetings" Magnus laughed as the two shared a quick kiss before getting changed and went to the dining room where Anna, Kristoff and Olaf was eating their lunch.

"Hey guys are you finally done?" Anna playfully asked Magnus and Elsa who blushed while Kristoff smirked at them but Olaf who looked at them weirdly.

"Done?" Olaf asked as he looked at Magnus and Elsa who had fear in their eyes at how to explain what they were doing them both of then unable to speak.

"Oh they were playing a special game" Kristoff stepped in making Magnus and Elsa blush even more.

"Okay..can I play with you guys next time" Magnus accidentally spat out the water he was drinking while the temperature dropped quickly while Anna and Kristoff was laughing loudly which confused Olaf even more "what kind of game is it?"

Magnus cleared his throat before speaking "Olaf I'm afraid you can't play" Magnus's face was burning red while he heard Elsa's heartbeat was beating fast from embarrassment. Magnus was thankful that he couldn't see Olaf's sadden face so it didn't make it hard for him to talk to the magical snowman who was probably pouting by now "because Olaf the game that Elsa and I play and Kristoff and Anna plays, its only for couples I'm afraid" Olaf nodded then turned back to his happy nature.

"Okay I'll let you four play that game, its sounds a lot of fun" Magnus smiled when he heard everyone's heart beating fast from embarrassment as they continued eating.

That night Magnus was in Elsa's office listening to her quill dancing on parchment "Magnus are you sure you're not bored?" Elsa asked Magnus who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why would I be bored?" Magnus questioned Elsa who continued to write.

"Well it's just that you're just sitting there doing nothing and I feel bad for making you stay when you could be sleeping" Magnus sighed as he got up and walked over to her before grabbing her hands and lightly pulled her up from her chair then Magnus took a seat on her chair then placed Elsa on his lap "Magnus!" Elsa blushed as Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I may look like I'm doing nothing but I'm thinking a lot of things" Magnus said as Elsa continued to work, now not minding being on Magnus's lap and she admitted that she was very comfortable on Magnus's lap and wouldn't mind being sat like this often.

"Like what?" she asked as her free hand placed on top of Magnus's large hands while the other hand was writing with the quill.

"well let's see..." Magnus kissed her ear before speaking "you, me our lives together" Elsa smiled at the thought but kept working but listening carefully to his every word "how to get back my eyes, Mali" he spat his name "how to protect you" Magnus said finally to Elsa who stopped writing.

"Magnus ..." Elsa turned her head to see him smiling at her.

"Elsa it's my job to protect you no matter what" Elsa comically sighs while Magnus just wrapped his arms around her waist tightly "I will do anything I can to make you happy I promise though you being the Queen it will be quite hard to give you presents on your birthday" Elsa just rolled her eyes and just kissed his stubble cheek.

"Magnus I don't want anything but you, I just need you that's all" Elsa said to Magnus who just sighed and replied

"Yeah but you have given a blind man love and hope, I want to thank you about everything you have done for me, I promise to show you how much I love you and how thankful I am that out of all the people in the world that you, my beautiful bride has chosen me to spend the rest of your life with me" Elsa eyes started to water at his words, Elsa put the quill down and leaned back in Magnus's embrace.

"You have shown the famous Snow Queen love and thaw my frozen heart Magnus and I want to thank you for that, I promise to cherish your love forever and promise to love you and our future children with all my heart, I am very thankful for all the love and life you have given me and I look forward to spending my life with you" Magnus and Elsa shared a slow but passionate kiss "now how about you take me to bed, Mr Wolff?" she playfully asked Magnus who smiled "and then you and I can show each other how much we love each other"

"No complaints your Majesty" Magnus kissed her forehead before lifting her up in a bridal carry and carried her upstairs. After they were satisfied with their night activities, Elsa was laying on Magnus's chest, the two of them cuddling "So when Anna and Kristoff's wedding?" Magnus asked as Elsa buried her head closer to his chest as he twirled a piece of her soft blond hair with his fingers.

"Next month so in the summer but Anna wants to have snow for the wedding" Magnus smiled and nodded.

"So I have to be the Queen's escort right?" Elsa raised her head to look into his emerald eyes.

"Yeah" then she got worried "you do still want to be my escort right?" Magnus smiled even more and kissed her forehead/

"Elsa I told you I would love to be your escort and I can make sure that the Queen doesn't forget that she is taken and getting married" Elsa smiled.

"I will never forget" Magnus playfully raised an eyebrow at her which made Elsa roll her eyes and pout "hey it's not my fault blame that stupid man" Magnus smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I was joking, if you do forget then I will make you fall in love with me again and again, I will not stop until you fall in love with me" Elsa smiled and sighed with content.

"I love you" Elsa whispered to Magnus who smiled and said

"I love you too my Queen" Magnus and Elsa went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning there was a rapid knock on the door causing them to wake up then the door burst open causing Elsa to scream while the two covered themselves as Maria burst in "Mom!?" Magnus shouted to Maria who had worry in her eyes and Magnus heard her heart beating fast.

"Magnus your father haven't come back from the mountains in two days, I'm worried, I can't go searching for him because he took Nero" Magnus and Elsa looked at each other then Maria realised what they had done the night before making her blush and clear her throat "I'll..um..wait outside, your Majesty welcome to the family" Maria smiled while Elsa blushed red and whispered thank you before she left.

"well..um..that was awkward" Magnus started then Elsa and Magnus got dressed "I need to go search for my dad"

"How are you going to find him?" Elsa asked curiously to Magnus who smiled and pointed at his nose.

"I will be fine, I know the forest and mountains also I have my nose so don't worry I'll be alright I promise" Elsa nodded and hugged her tightly "Can my mum use Azure?" Elsa nodded "I love you" he kissed her on the lips and forehead before going out the door where Maria was waiting "Let's go mum" Maria nodded as they made their way to the stable where Areo and Azure was.

"Let's go!" Magnus and Maria cantered to the mountains "DAD!" Magnus shout in the mountains as the snow hit them hard "DAD!"

"KALEB?!" Maria shouted as well then she saw a familiar broken wagon, she squinted her eyes then gasp "Magnus I think that's him over there!" Maria pointed to a the wagon then they walked their horses over there, they saw Kaleb next to the wagon lying down "Kaleb" Maria cried as she got off Azure and ran over to her husband.

"Maria?" she groaned in pain as he opened his eyes "I was-" Maria shushed him.

"We need to get you home and warm" Kaleb didn't argue.

"Mom take dad to the castle" Magnus told Maria who sighed and nodded "I'll go find Nero, he shouldn't be far" Magnus helped Kaleb on Azure then his mother before slapping Azure to make him go back to the castle then Magnus got back on Areo "come on girl let's go find Nero" After five minutes of searching they finally found Nero who's reins was stuck between two rocks. Magnus got off Areo and released Nero "come on boy let's get you to the castle, you deserve carrots and oats" Magnus and Areo leaded Maria's horse back to the castle.

True to his words he gave Areo, Azure and Nero generous helpings of carrots and oats which they ate happily. Magnus made his way back to the castle "MAGNIUS!" Elsa shouted from the throne room making him worry and sprint to the throne room and burst inside to hear Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff trapped in a large wall of fire.

"What's going on!" Magnus shouted as his nose was filled with fire.

"MAGNUS!" he turned his head to see Kaleb and Maria who was also trapped in a wall of fire in the other side of the throne room

"MOM! DAD!" Magnus shouted then a evil laugh caught his attention causing him to turn his head towards Elsa's throne where Mali sat there with a large smirk on his face "MALI!" Magnus shouted as his nose picked up his awful scent of steel, blood and dirt

"Oh you remember me" his voice dripped with sarcasm "I heard that you broke my spell on Elsa, good going but I will have Elsa" Magnus gritted his teeth angrily "Magnus..." Magnus heard him walking towards him while behind him he had his knife that was tucked behind his back "I will have Elsa and you won't be able to stop me" Magnus waited until he was closer to him when he was close enough, he tried to stab him but Mali grabbed his arm and clicked his tongue "naughty boy Magnus" Magnus gritted his teeth as he tried to push the knife closer to stab him but Mali prove to be quite strong then Mali teleported back to the throne "now what sort of punishment should a naughty boy get?" he asked then his eyes wondered over to Elsa and grinned evilly "I know" he snapped his fingers then Elsa was by his side.

"MAGNUS!" Elsa tried to get away from Mali but he roughly grabbed her and slapped her hard knowing that Magnus was getting angrier.

"Did I struck a nerve?" Mali said to Magnus who gripped his knife tighter in his hand.

"Let her go!" Magnus ordered to Mali who smirked then made a spear appear and sent it towards Magnus, the spear soared through the air fast which made Magnus's react to late as the spear stabbed him in shoulder causing him to kneel as he pulled the spear out of his shoulder.

"Magnus!" Elsa shouted as she watched blood drip from his shoulder and stained his poet shirt.

"If you could see what I'm about to do to your precious Elsa" Magnus was worried about what he would do then he heard Elsa whimper in fear then Mali smacked his lips together "she taste good Magnus, I can see why you enjoy her" Magnus was livid.

"I will kill you" Magnus growled at Mali who laughed then noticed something in Magnus's eyes, confidence.

"Kill me? Should be interesting then again when you're dead I can just have your girl" Magnus clenched his fist tighter then said

"Elsa stay down alright!" Magnus told Elsa who nodded and got down on the floor before Magnus threw his knife at Mali who easily dodged it then a sound of a gun being fired shot him in the chest near his heart "Got you"

"What the hell just happened?" Mali was on the floor holding his wound as the fire that surrounded everyone had disappeared. Magnus ran over to Elsa and hugged her tightly then answered his question.

"I heard Tom through the door and I was just waiting for him to get in a good position with his gun" Tom came out from his hiding spot which was from the window "Thanks mate" Tom nodded and smiled.

"Well doing my job to protect the Queen and my friends" Tom watched Magnus walked over to Mali who was on the floor gripping his wound tightly.

"Give Magnus his eyes back!" Elsa told Mali who smiled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't my Queen, I rather die than do something good on my last hours on earth, better kill me Magnus before I return and create more chaos" Magnus sighed then turned to Elsa.

"Elsa take everyone out of here but Tom stay here" Elsa was about to argue but Magnus shook his head "please" Elsa sighed and nodded then everyone but Tom left "Ready mate?"

Tom nodded as he placed a pistol in Magnus's hands then aimed it at his heart before he has another gun and pointed the gun as well then the two pulled the trigger killing Mali instantly then he disappeared in a large bang and black smoke "He's gone" Magnus nodded.

"Thank you for helping me Tom I appreciate it" Tom just sighed and nodded.

"No prob mate anytime" Magnus had an idea and smiled.

"You know what, I think you deserve to be the best man for my wedding" Magnus said to Tom who was a little shocked at the idea then smiled.

"Are you sure I thought you would have picked Kristoff" Magnus shrugged and said

"Look I've known all my life, I think Kristoff would understand" Tom sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll be your best man" the two shared a manly hug then Magnus smiled and exhale noisily before saying

"You guys can come in, I can hear you" Magnus said as the door opened and Tom saw everyone standing by the door.

"Is it over?" Elsa asked as she walked over to Magnus who smiled and hugged her tightly.

"It's over, Mali will not bother us ever again" then Magnus remembered his wound causing him to kneel on the floor and writhe in pain.

"Magnus" Elsa then turned to Anna "Get the doctor now!" Anna nodded and left while Elsa placed his head on her lap before placing her hand on Magnus's wound and used her magic to try and cool the injury to ease Magnus's pain "Are you alright my love?" Elsa asked Magnus who placed his hand top of hers.

"I'll be alright" Magnus sighed as Elsa eased his pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you your eyes back" Elsa started crying "I know I promised you but I'm sorry that I can't help you see again" Magnus felt her tears on his cheek making him sigh and cupped her cheeks to make her look at him. He closed his eyes to get some rest.

"Elsa its okay I don't mind" Elsa sighed as she continued to cry and some of the tears hit his eyelids. Magnus saw a bright light causing him to open his eyes to see Elsa's crying face "Elsa?" Magnus called out causing Elsa to stop crying and look at Magnus's eyes that wasn't clouded anymore.

"Magnus can you?" Magnus nodded then Elsa gave him a tight hug which made him groan in pain "Sorry" she let him go "how is that possible?" Magnus shrugged.

"Right now I don't care right now, I'm just happy I can see you and everyone again" Magnus cupped her cheeks as he touched his forehead with hers and kissed her soundly.

"Err...Magnus, Elsa coming up for air soon?" Anna said causing the two to part and blush then everyone looked at where Anna was and next to the royal doctor who examined him "Magnus better get you treated" then came to a conclusion.

"Ok Magnus let's take you to the infirmary to get treated" Magnus nodded and let Kaleb and Tom help him to go to the infirmary. Magnus lay in the infirmary his shirt was off because of the doctor putting bandages on his shoulder. Elsa and Anna were blushing seeing Magnus's well defined muscular chest then Kristoff lightly elbowed his fiancée

"It's fine if Elsa blushes but not you" Anna blushed even more and looked away to turn to Kristoff.

"Sorry" Anna squeaked out while everyone laughed.

"We must let Magnus rest" the doctor told everyone who nodded, Magnus weakly grabbed Elsa's hand prevented her from leaving.

"Magnus?" Elsa said to Magnus who pleaded with his eyes.

"Please don't go" the Queen looked at the doctor who sighed and nodded then pushed everyone out as Elsa took a seat next to his bed "I missed seeing you" Magnus played with her hands with his "There's something I want to ask" Elsa nodded and held his hands tightly to encourage him to continue.

"You can ask me anything Magnus" Elsa said with truth in her beautiful blue eyes that Magnus missed seeing. He took a deep breath and said

"Would you care if I stayed blind?" Magnus said worriedly to Elsa who sighed and shook her head and said

"Magnus I love you for you, I don't care if you are blind, deaf or mute, I will always choose you" Elsa cupped his stubble cheek which Magnus happily leaned into her cool touch "rich or poor I don't care if you don't have much, all I want your love that's all I will ever ask from you Magnus is to love me and I will you with all my heart in return"

Magnus created some space for Elsa on the bed and lifted the bed covers "please join me" Elsa blushed a little but she took off her shoes and joined Magnus in bed. Magnus wrapped his strong arms around her waist to pull her close to him, Elsa turned around so she was facing him "I'll never get tired to seeing you" Magnus tucked a stray piece of her soft hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead while Elsa sighed.

"I bet you will get tired of seeing me into two days, Magnus I'm not always going to be twenty three" Magnus shook his head and smiled before he leaned into her ear and whispered

"Elsa if I haven't told you this then I will tell you this everyday starting now, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, I will never ever get tired of seeing you, we'll grow old together that I promise you, I'll make love to you as many times as you want, I'll kiss you at least ten times a day, when we have children I will love them as much as I love you, I promise you all these and more" Elsa tried to not cry at his words but then Magnus said something that made her lose the will to cry "So you like my abs do you?" Magnus asked playfully making Elsa blush red which made him laugh "Would you like to me to try and keep it for as long as I can?" Magnus watched her turn red which he missed seeing than feeling then she nodded making him smile.

"If you try to keep your abs then I will show you how thankful I am for your efforts" Elsa teased Magnus back who smiled and kissed her on the lips. Elsa light pushed Magnus on his back so she was straddling him but Magnus groaned a little causing her to pull her lips back and got worried "are you alright?" Magnus took a deep breath and said

"No its okay it's just a little tender, we just have to be careful" Magnus told Elsa before kissing her softly then Elsa pulled back which confused him a little "Elsa? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly to the Snow Queen who was blushing.

"Well it's just that we're in the infirmary anyone could walk in at any moment" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Its okay Elsa, when I'm better okay?" Elsa nodded then laid on his chest hearing his strong heart beat.

"So any ideas what you want to do for our wedding?" Magnus asked then smiled when he heard Elsa's heart quickens, Elsa didn't look up so he wouldn't see her very red face but Magnus could feel the heat radiating from her face which made him smile even more.

"Well..umm" Elsa cleared her throat before continuing "we could have it at winter time is that okay?" Magnus nodded

"Yeah Tom will be the best man" he told Elsa who lifted herself off his chest to look at him in the eyes "I've known all my life, without him I would be dead or you, is that okay?" Elsa nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Now you need to get some sleep Magnus, you've had a long tiring day" Magnus wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist to pull to his chest so Magnus could cuddle her then Elsa burrowed her head in Magnus's chest.

"hmm..you are a very huggable like a teddy bear" Elsa murmured to Magnus who smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Well I will be your teddy bear for the rest of our lives" Magnus kissed the top of her head before the two of them slept.

_Next chapter: Kristoff and Anna's wedding and a surprise :D_


	11. Chapter 11

It was a early in the morning around six o'clock, Magnus felt the bed move which made him open his eyes and rubbed them while he got in a sitting position "Elsa my love why are you up so early in the morning?" Magnus yawned and looked at Elsa who was changing with her back facing him which gave him a good view of her backside which greatly amused him; he playfully moved his head to the side to get a better view and cheekily smiled.

"Magnus sorry to wake you love but I need to help Anna get ready" Elsa said as she slowly getting changed, she knew Magnus was staring at her so she decided to put on a show for him but subtly.

"For what?" Magnus tried to remember then Elsa turned around and placed her hand on her hips with a frown on her face.

"Anna's wedding! Remember?" Elsa said angrily to Magnus who gulped loudly and said

"Sorry love it's just that I'm a little tired that's all" Elsa's frown turned to a playfully grinned and leaned down to kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear.

"Well we were up all night so I'm a little tired as well" Magnus blushed at what she said making Elsa laugh and kissed his bearded cheek which made her scrunch her nose a little which made Magnus worry a little.

"What did I do?" Magnus asked worriedly to Elsa who pulled away and said

"Magnus I think you need to shave" Magnus sighed which made her roll her eyes "Sweetheart I love you but you look like a ruffian" he playfully raised his eyebrow at her before saying

"Admit it Elsa you like it rough" Elsa blushed red making Magnus laugh which caused the Queen to light slap him on arm "Alright if it makes you happy then I might think of shaving, now go it will take you at least an hour to wake Princess Anna up" Magnus joked making Elsa giggle then Magnus playfully pushed her towards the door by giving her backside a light slap making her sigh and giggle a little.

"See you later Magnus" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and replied

"bye" Elsa grabbed the door handle and opened the door but before she stepped out Magnus called out "I love your rear end Elsa" Magnus knew that Elsa was blushing red but she didn't turn around instead she flicked her wrist which caused a snowball to hit him on the face as she left the door while Magnus smiled and shook the snow off his head before getting changed.

"_Can't believe Magnus said that"_ Elsa said in her mind making her sigh and said _"then again Magnus does have a nice __Derriere as well__" _the Snow Queen blushed again _"oh Magnus what have you done to me" _ she shook her head and smiled before stopping in front of Anna's bedroom door.

Elsa opened the door and sighed when she saw Anna snoring happily away which made her roll her eyes before walking over to her little sister "Anna come on wake up, come on the sky is so you have to be a wake, come on its an important day" Elsa was shaking Anna who groaned.

"Forh whaa?" Anna asked sleepily to Elsa who sighed and rolled her icy blue eyes again.

"For your...WEDDING" Elsa shouted the last word loudly causing Anna to shot up from her bed and quickly started getting ready then there was a knock on the door.

"If that's you Kristoff go away!" Anna shouted then a voice said

"Princess Anna you do know that it's six in the morning and well your wedding isn't until five in the afternoon" Magnus told her through her door making Anna groan and laid back in bed.

"Come in then Magnus" Anna said then Magnus opened the door and raised a playful eyebrow at her before looking at Elsa who buried her face in her hand and shaking his head "Why are you guys up early in the morning?" Anna muttered angrily.

"Because we have to make sure everything is right and in order than just leaving it the last minute" Elsa said to Anna as she took off Anna's bed covers off her making her moan in annoyance.

"Magnus?" Anna called out to Magnus who was watching with amusement in his eyes as he sat on a wooden chair "is Elsa bossy like this in bed?" Elsa blushed a vivid red while Magnus bite back a snigger and cleared his throat before saying

"Oh trust me Princess Anna I prefer it when she's bossy" Magnus playfully said to Anna who was laughing in her pillow while Elsa who still wearing a blush but was glaring at him "I need to go and see my parents before the wedding and before she sends me to the dungeons, bye" Magnus started walking out.

"And don't forget to shave as well Magnus" Elsa called out to Magnus who just shrugged and replied

"Keep dreaming my love" the Queen shook her head and sighed.

"I'm to marry that man" Elsa joked as she fingers played with the ring that Magnus had given her a couple of weeks ago.

"Admit it you love him" Anna said to Elsa who exhaled and said

"Yeah I do, can't help who we fall in love I mean I fell in love with a blind man who now sees" Elsa started then Anna finished

"And I married a man whose best friend a reindeer and talks for him, I think Mama and Papa would be amused at our choices" Elsa and Anna giggled "better get up and get ready...oh that reminds me Kristoff and Sven are with the trolls right now having like a stag day instead of stag night because him and Magnus went drinking last night" Elsa sighed.

"I know, when he laid next to me I smelt the alcohol under his breath" Anna playfully smiled and said

"Yeah I bet he was a bit wild then" Anna smirked when she saw her older sister blushed red "come on then let's go check everything".

At the mountains, Magnus was with his father helping with collecting the lumber "so excited for your wedding Magnus?" Kaleb asked his son who smiled "When do your mother and I get grandkids" Magnus blushed red and shyly looked away making Kaleb laugh "I mean we had you when we were in our early twenties".

"Um...we haven't really talked about that yet" Magnus murmured while Kaleb cleared his throat so it prevented him from laughing.

"Just promise me that your mother and I will get grandkids?" Magnus sighed and nodded as they put a large piece of wood on the cart that was going to be sent to Arendelle the day after tomorrow the wedding because Kaleb and Maria was invited to the wedding and was helping Magnus to prepare the surprise for Kristoff and Anna that Magnus and Elsa planned for them.

"I promise Pops, you know I love kids" Magnus told Kaleb who smiled as they got enough wood, they got in the cart and went home "Mom we're home!" Magnus shouted while taking off his cloak and put it on a peg.

"Maria I'm home!" Kaleb yelled while winking at Magnus who smiled then Maria came in view drying her hands with a towel.

"Well look whose back my two favourite boys in the world" Maria gave the two men a tight hug "missed you Magnus" she admitted to Magnus who smiled sadly and hugged and replied

"You too mom" Maria pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"Oh what's wrong with me, I'm blubbering like an idiot" Maria said making Magnus sigh and said

"Mom its okay I'm sorry I haven't been visiting a lot" he put his head down in shame but Maria shook her head and said

"No its okay Magnus it's just hard to see your baby boy not needing me anymore" more tears flowed down her face "oh god here I go again" Magnus sighed and hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Mom I'm always going to need you" Magnus said honestly to Maria who lightly slapped his chest.

"Magnus are you trying to make me cry even more" she cried as more tears fell while Kaleb couldn't help to smile at the mother and son moment "you better treat Queen Elsa right or you will regret it" Maria warned his son who smiled sheepishly and nodded before Maria wiped her final tears.

"Come on we need to help with yours and Queen's Elsa's surprise for the wedding" Kaleb reminded the two who nodded. The Wolff family travelled to the town to help set up the surprise for Anna and Kristoff.

The surprise was in Tom's ship, ever since Elsa told Anna about their date, even if Anna didn't say anything, Elsa knew that Anna wanted to do that as well so they decorated the boat with lanterns and scattered the rose petals everywhere on the boat and the table was beautifully seat by Maria which was outside which would be under the stars later tonight. Magnus was the waiter while Tom cooked and Elsa was going to make snow fall gently on them.

Then the next day Kristoff and Anna are going to their honeymoon which was to travel to Corona to see their cousin Rapunzel and see a different place other than Arendelle. So Magnus had Elsa all to herself which made him smile "Okay Magnus that should do it" Maria made sure that everything on the table and the set out was perfect.

"Okay I need to get changed the wedding is starting in um..." Magnus looked at his watch before saying "in three hours"

"Why?" Kaleb asked Magnus who smiled and replied

"Well since I am Elsa's escort people, she and I need to greet all the royals since Anna and Kristoff can't see each other that's happening in an hour" Magnus explained to his parents who nodded "I'll see you guys at the wedding alright?" the two nodded and smiled "bye guys" Magnus started walking back to the castle to get ready to meet and greet the royals.

"Where is he?" Elsa muttered "he's supposed to meet me five minutes ago" she sighs. One thing Elsa hates was tardiness. Right now she was at the ballroom meeting the royals who were attending Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

There was a tap on her shoulder causing her to sigh and force a smile before turning around then her heart speed up as a blush coloured her pale cool cheeks at the handsome man in front of her.

The handsome man was wearing a dark blue tail coat with white trimmings. He had black trousers tucked into tall black boots. He wore a black button up shirt with an emerald tie that made his eyes stand out. Elsa looked at the handsome man's face, his newly cut short black hair, and he was cleaned shaven, his green eyes looked at her lovingly and his soft lips curved into a beautiful and yet sexy smile that was teasing her to kiss him roughly and drag him back to her room and have her way with him.

"Your Majesty" he bowed at Elsa who blushed then he kissed her left hand "so getting married soon Queen Elsa, that is a beautiful ring" the handsome man commented to Elsa who smiled and replied

"Yeah I'm getting married to the best man on earth" the man couldn't help but to smile at her and said

"Well you do look stunning your Majesty and that man should know how lucky he is" Elsa nodded and grinned "Do mind helping finding the love of my life she's somewhere in this crowd your Majesty?"

"Not at all what does she look like sir?" Elsa asked the man who smiled handsomely at her and continued

"Well she is the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes, she has this beautiful eyes that always put a spell on me and I can wait spend the rest of my life looking at her eyes, I can't wait to grow old with and have kids with her, watching them grow up and having grandkids with her" the man stepped closer towards Elsa who couldn't help to smile at what he said then continued "she cute, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, caring, I can write a whole book about how amazing and great she is"

"Sounds like she's a keeper" Elsa told the man who grinned widely.

"She is and I promised her that I will love her for the rest of my life and do anything to make her happy and give her all that I am" the man held her hand tightly "I promise you Elsa that I will give you everything I've got" Elsa smiled and the two shared a quick kiss.

"You're still late" Magnus sighed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry I got a haircut and a shave, my mom made me new clothes, again sorry I promise to make it up to you" Magnus told Elsa who then felt a little cheeky and whispered in his ear seductively so no-one else could hear.

"Yes you should, I want to you Mr Wolff you prove how sorry you are and show me how much you love me all night tonight okay?" Magnus blushed then smiled replied

"So like every night then Elsa?" he felt Elsa's heart quickens making his smile larger then Elsa smiled kissed his smooth cheek "so you happy that I shaved then Elsa?" he asked then Elsa nodded slowly which made him a little confuse "what?"

"I'm missing your beard" Magnus frowned then Elsa giggled "oh Magnus I don't care if you have a beard or not, beside it grows back" she told Magnus who nodded and sigh.

"I really am sorry for being late" Elsa exhaled and said

"Okay only for this time, you know I hate tardiness" Magnus nodded and held her hand tightly.

"I know but if I'm ever late again I will make it up to you I promise" Elsa nodded.

"Come on we need to be good hosts...how's Anna?" Magnus asked as Elsa wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh you know panicking, running around like a headless chicken" Magnus and Elsa chuckled at her statement "so what about Kristoff?" she asked back to her fiancée who smiled and shook his head

"Oh you know in the stable asking for Sven for advice" Elsa giggled at imagining the scene. A castle servant came with glasses of champagne and offered to the two who accepted "Thank you" Magnus said to the servant who smiled and went off to give more champagne to the guest "my father asked me an interesting question..." Magnus started before taking a sip of his champagne

"Oh what was the question?" Elsa asked Magnus who looked sheepishly at Elsa which made her look at him strangely.

"howdoyoufeelabouthavingkidswithme?" Magnus said quickly while Elsa was confused because she didn't understood what she said

"I'm sorry I'm confused what?" Magnus blush and took a deep breath.

"How do you feel about having k-kids wi-th m-m-me?" Elsa blushed a little at the thought then Magnus explained "my dad made me promise to give him umm..." he coughed before speaking "grandkids"

"Magnus look at me" Elsa made Magnus look at him by using her hands and cupped his smooth clean shaven cheek. She stared into his enchanting emerald green eyes "you know I love children" Magnus nodded "I do want to have kids but what if they have powers like me" she said sadly to him which made him sigh and hugged her tightly

"Elsa I don't care if they have your powers if anything I'll be happy I don't care I will love then because they will be half of you and half of me, so you thinking of having kids then?" Elsa blushed a little and nodded which made him smile and kissed her forehead.

"Elsa long time no see" a voice called out causing Magnus and Elsa to turn around to see a woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes. Elsa's fiancée could guess that she was related to Elsa and Anna because they looked similar "oh is this Magnus?" she said as Magnus turned to the man next to the woman, he was quite tall but Magnus was a head taller, he had long dark brown hair and a goatee "it's nice to meet you, I'm Rapunzel I'm Elsa and Anna's cousin" Magnus held out his hand for her to shake but she just hugged him tightly which surprised him a little

"she does that a lot" said the man that accompanied Rapunzel then she let go then the man held his hand out "Eugene, I'm married to her" he pointed playfully at Rapunzel who rolled her eyes

"And you love it" Rapunzel said to Eugene just playfully scoffed making Magnus laugh "Elsa I thought Magnus had a beard, in one of your letter it said that Magnus looked like a rough rouge that you find deliciously handsome that you can't keep your hands off" Rapunzel said while Elsa blushed red while Magnus laughed silently.

"Well she told me to shave so I did" Magnus wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist to pull her close.

"Yes well you look handsome as well even clean shaven" Rapunzel said then playfully nudged Eugene "why don't you shave your goatee?" Eugene pulled a face and frowned.

"um..no this goatee is my signature look and it's what made you fall for me" he said smugly Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other before burst out laughing while Eugene frowned while Magnus was just amused "Help me out here Magnus" Magnus shook his head "oh come on this is so unfair!"

"Sorry I got forced to shave my beard off but trust me I'll always going to grow it since now I know that she thinks that I look like a rough rouge that she find deliciously handsome that she can't keep her hands off" Magnus playfully said then a snowball hit him in the face causing him to smile "hey you wrote it, Elsa" the Queen rolled her eyes.

It was finally time for the wedding, everyone who was watching the wedding took their seats. Magnus was stood next to Kristoff as his best man while Elsa was leading Anna down the aisle "woah" Kristoff whispered under his breath making Magnus smile then turned back to the two sisters. Anna looked amazing in her wedding dress while Elsa used her powers to create icy blue dresses for the bridesmaids, when Anna finally reached the alter and stood in front of Kristoff "you look beautiful Anna" Kristoff commented making her smile as Elsa made snow fall slowly inside the church before the priest spoke

"We are gathered here to witness the wedding of Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna of Arendelle "is there anyone who don't agree for these two to be wed?" there was silence then the priest spoke again "Now do you Princess Anna take this man, Kristoff Bjorgman to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I super duper do" Anna said excitedly as she nodded happily making everyone in the church laugh a little then the priest spoke to Kristoff

"Do you Kristoff Bjorgman take this woman, Princess Anna of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do" Kristoff said beaming

"now please can I have the rings please?" the priest said then Olaf squealed with happiness as he skipped towards them with Anna and Kristoff's rings on the white pillow. Kristoff went first and picked up Anna's ring and put it on her left hand shakily then Anna picked up his ring and put it on him

"Now you're stuck with me forever" Anna commented making everyone laugh while Kristoff just playfully sighed

"you may now kiss the bride" the priest said then Anna and Kristoff kissed each other as everyone clapped and cheered.

When the wedding and reception was finished, it was around ten at night, Magnus and Elsa was dragging Anna and Kristoff through town "Elsa come on we're tired can we jus-" Anna complained but Elsa shushed her

"Anna come on this is a surprise, please I think you'll like it" Elsa said as she dragged Anna while Kristoff was walking with Magnus

"So what is this surprise?" Kristoff asked Magnus who shook his head and replied

"If we tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" Magnus told Kristoff who sighed "we are almost there I promise"

Elsa and Magnus stopped at the docks in front of a large boat "Elsa what is this?" Anna asked her older sister who smiled and said

"Come on we'll show you" Magnus and Elsa lead the way to the table that was candlelit and had rose petals everywhere and lanterns decorated the boat giving it a warm glow

"oh this is wonderful" Anna said then Magnus started playing his part as a the waiter for the evening

"please take a seat" Magnus helped Anna with her chair as Kristoff took a seat "here are the menu's and we apologize in advance for it being simple"

**Starter**

_Salad _

**Main **

_Roast chicken with vegetables_

**Dessert**

_Chocolate cake_

Anna them realized what they were doing "oh Elsa, Magnus you didn't have to" Anna started but Magnus and Elsa shook their heads

"Nope it's your wedding day" Elsa said as Magnus went to get the salad for them. While they waited for Magnus to get the salad for them "now..." Elsa conjured up some magic in her palm and created snowflakes falling down on them "enjoy" the Queen walked back to the kitchen as Magnus came out with two plates of salad for Kristoff and Anna.

"Here you go" Magnus placed the first plate in front of Anna who said thank you "and for you Kristoff we put lots of carrots in it" he said happily before putting the other salad plate with mostly carrots in front of him

"Thanks Magnus" Kristoff said before Magnus bowed and left back to the kitchen.

"Hey Tom sorry about this" Magnus said as he entered the kitchen to see Elsa sitting on the nearby table drinking tea regally. Tom who was busy cooking the chicken for the main course for Anna and Kristoff "hey sweetheart" Magnus walked over to Elsa and kissed her forehead

"okay Magnus no need to be kissy kissy with your soon to be wife" Tom commented making Magnus sigh then said

"just because I have someone to cuddle with at night and you have to cuddle with your shipmates" Tom glared at Magnus who just playfully smirked at him

"Magnus leave Captain Thomas alone or you'll be cuddling a pillow until we are married" Magnus frowned a little at what his fiancée said while Tom focused on cooking

"oh really your Majesty?" Elsa nodded stiffly before Magnus leaned into her ear and whispered huskily into her ear "oh trust me I will make sure that you will miss me" Magnus kissed her forehead again as Elsa blushed red then Tom spoke

"Hey Casanova the main course is ready!" Tom said to Magnus who rolled his green eyes and went over to pick up the plates and went back out to Kristoff and Anna who was thoroughly enjoying their date.

"here is the main course for you two..." Magnus placed the two plates in front of them before grabbing the two empty plates "I'll take this and see you later" Magnus went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes so Tom could rest from cooking.

"Aw look at the whittle house wife" Tom cooed making Magnus glare at his friend who laughed then heard Elsa giggle quietly "Your Majesty if you ever need to punish Magnus just make him do the dishes" Tom commented which made Magnus hit him at the back of the head with a rag while Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the two men's antics

"Keep going and I'll just choose Kristoff to be my best man instead of you" Magnus threatened Tom who immediately stopped laughing and glared at him

"You wouldn't dare" Tom challenged Magnus who grinned and said

"Oh I dare" Magnus smirked while Tom sigh in defeat

"Fine I give up, you have your hands full your Majesty" Tom commented before yawning "well I need to get some shut eye, do you need help with the dessert?" Magnus shook his head

"Go get some sleep Captain Thomas thank you for everything" Elsa said to Tom who bowed before leaving the two in the kitchen

"I think they should be done with the main course now" Magnus said as he started cutting the chocolate cake then placing a piece of cake on three plates "I'll be right back" Elsa nodded and watched him take two plates out to Anna and Kristoff and came back with two empty plates and put them in the sink. Magnus picked up the other plate and went back to Elsa and placed the plates in front of her "Here you are milady"

"Thank you kind sir" Magnus smiled then carefully pulled her on her feet "what are you doing?" Elsa asked as Magnus took her seat before placing her on his lap "oh okay" Elsa said happily, she loves sitting on his lap, the way he places his chin on her shoulder as his nose inhaled her scent and his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Elsa reached for a fork and stabbed a bit of the cake and hovered it over Magnus's mouth "here you go, my love" Magnus opened his mouth and ate the cake on the fork and hummed with approval

"Good cake" Magnus comment as he copied Elsa's action and fed her a chocolate cake and she sighed happily as the taste danced on her tongue

"hhmm..who baked this?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and said

"I did" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him "really honest my mum taught me" Elsa smiled and let Magnus feed her the chocolate cake

Ten minutes has passed Magnus and Elsa forgot about Anna and Kristoff then two people entered the kitchen "Elsa, Magnus there's something we need to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it" Anna spoke causing Elsa to get up from Magnus's lap before he stood up

"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked worriedly to her little sister who took a deep breath before speaking and said

"I'm pregnant" Anna said then after a few minutes Elsa didn't say anything "Elsa?" Anna called out with nervousness in her green eyes "Elsa, I'm pregnant" Anna said again

"Elsa my love are you alright" Magnus lightly poked her cool cheek then Elsa fell backwards but Magnus caught her "I think she fainted" Magnus laughed softly "Elsa, my love wake up come on" he sat her on a chair before gathering some water from the sink and light flicking the water on her face causing her to wake up slowly "Are you alright Elsa?" the Queen put a cool hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath

"yes I just had a dream that Anna told me she was pregnant" Anna looked at Magnus who grinned sheepishly at Anna while Elsa watched then came to a conclusion "its real isn't it?" Anna nodded

"yes, I'm a month pregnant" Anna quickly said while Elsa sighed

"You got pregnant before marriage Anna but thankfully your married so its fine, I'm so happy for you" Elsa got up and hugged her tightly

"Oh thank you Elsa" Anna said as Magnus congratulated Kristoff who smiled sheepishly

"now lets head back to the castle since you guys are travelling in..." Magnus looked at his watch "six hours" When they back in the castle, Magnus laid in bed waiting for Elsa to finish getting changed into her nightclothes which was quite a lost cause because it would be thrown to the floor the second Elsa lays next to Magnus "Well that's one of the royal sisters getting married, just one more to go" Magnus playfully said to Elsa who sighs as she laid next to Magnus who instantly kissed her neck "you know you shouldn't bother putting night clothes on, you know I will just rip them off you" he said cheekily to Elsa who comically rolled her eyes before saying

"We'll we will be wedded soon" Magnus smiled at the thought "but let's enjoy our time together"

"No problem your Majesty" Magnus leaned down to show how much he love Elsa "can't believe you will have a tiny Anna and Kristoff running around the castle" Magnus playfully said to Elsa who smiled

"it will be interesting" Magnus smiled before kissing her forehead before saying

"So when is a little Elsa and Magnus running around the castle?" Elsa blushed a little at the thought then she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss but she whispered in his ear instead

"Magnus I want to start trying for children now" she admitted as her skipped a beat at her confession while Magnus smiled and kissed her forehead "I know that we sad that we would wait until we're married but its just that-mphh" Magnus kissed her to stop talking, when Elsa was about to kiss him back but he pulled away

"So you really want to start trying now?" Elsa nodded making him smile before kissing her ear "then let's start..." he leaned down to kissed her neck before whispering "here" Elsa moaned as she ran her hands through his thick black hair.

The next morning Elsa and Magnus has waved Anna and Kristoff who were travelling with Rapunzel and Eugene back to Corona. The newlywed couples would come back in three weeks. Kristoff made Magnus promise to spend time with Sven but he knew that Sven would rather be with Olaf since the two were great friends but he would still do it while enjoying alone time with Elsa.

When the ship was out of their sight, Elsa broke down in tears causing Magnus to wrap his strong arms around her and whispered "it will be alright, my love don't worry" she cried into his chest "they'll be back before you know it" he reassured her

"I know but I'll just miss her very much" Magnus nodded and listened carefully before saying

"it will be alright, I promise" the Queen nodded as she continued crying into his chest

"Magnus please don't ever leave me" she begged Magnus "promise you won't go anywhere without me" he smiled and nodded

"I promise I'll go wherever you will go, I never leave you" Magnus kissed the top of her head before saying "come on let's go back to the castle" Elsa nodded as she wiped her tears before walking back to the castle, wrapping her arm around his.

Next Chapter: The Wedding of Elsa and Magnus


	12. Chapter 12

It was early December time; snow was falling everywhere which Elsa loves seeing. Magnus and Elsa was to be married in a three week, Elsa and Anna made sure that everything even the littlest detail was perfect. Magnus and Elsa were ecstatic about their wedding and about Anna who was now four months pregnant.

Magnus was having his stag night while Elsa was having her hen night. Magnus was celebrating in Ozzie's bar with Kristoff, Kaleb, Tom and Eugene who came to Arendelle to witness their wedding as well and some of Kaleb's friends joined them. All the men were absolutely drunk out of their minds "Another drink Magnus?" Kristoff asked drunkenly to Magnus who shrugged and shouted

"Another round Ozzie" all the men who were celebrating the stag night of Magnus cheered as the bar tender gave them another round of pint. Magnus had four pints of alcohol but he was a little tipsy but not like his father, Kristoff, Tom and Kristoff who couldn't even talk straight

"Magnus another round?" Magnus looked to see Ozzie, he was quite a short but large man when Magnus stood next to him and Ozzie only reached his broad shoulders. The bartender had blond hair that was thinning and had a bald patch on top of his head, he had a thick moustache. Ozzie's brown eyes filled with amusement at his friends who couldn't even speak straight. Magnus shook his head

"No I need to make sure my dad gets home and Kristoff or my mum and Anna will have my head" Ozzie nodded in understanding "besides you know not really a heavy drinker"

"I w-would like hic...to propose..a toast to my..hic..son" Kaleb stood up with a glass of pint in his hands as everyone looked at him "now..Magnus..hic congrat-hic-tulation on getting marr-hic-ied in two weeks, welcome to a lov-hic-ing slavery that is being a hus-hic-band, good-hic luck my son, to the..hic..GROOM!"

"HUZZAH!" Everyone else shouted while Magnus sighed and shook his head then it was Kristoff's turn, he got up while Kaleb sat down to listen

"Now Magnus...hic..I have know you for a..hic..while now..hic..so good luck and hope you-hic and Elsa have a good life together-hic-Huzzah!" Kristoff cheered

"HUZZAH!" the other men applauded again as Magnus just smiled and just listened then saw Tom got up with a drunken smile on his face

"Oh god here we go" Magnus muttered under his breath

"Ok its time for the best ma-hic-man to say some-hic words" Tom smiled and raised a glass towards him "now we have been best friends' sin-hic since we were babies and even when your blind-hic" Tom smiled "you still saw the greatness and beautiness in people" Magnus grinned shyly "I wish you a happy long life with-hic Queen Elsa, to Magnus"

"MAGNUS!" the men shouted excitedly as they chugged down their drinks.

Two hours later and lots of men out cold around the bar "better get my dad home first" Magnus help his dad outside and whistled for Areo who came running towards them "get dad home won't you girl?" Areo snorted and nodded "thank you, mum should have been back an hour ago but if Nero is not there, just put dad in the bed in the stable" Areo nodded before he put his father on Areo's saddle before slapping Areo to ride a drunk Kaleb back home "now for Eugene and Kristoff" Magnus went back in to Tom who sobering up

"Alright there Magnus?" Tom asked while Magnus was quite amused how quick he could get over being drunk.

"Yeah you sobered up quick" Magnus joked making Tom smile and said

"Being on the sea you need to easily overcome being drunk" Magnus nodded

"Can you help me take Eugene and Kristoff back to the castle?" Tom thought for a moment then smiled and nodded "Christine is going to be there" Magnus playfully said and watched Tom blush at the name. Christine and Tom were getting along quite well, they have been seeing each other a lot due to helping with Magnus and Elsa's wedding.

"Shut up Magnus!" Magnus smiled before lifting Kristoff up while Tom lifted Eugene

"You known her for like a month so ask her out before you leave again" Magnus told Tom who sighed.

"I'm just afraid" he confessed as they started carrying the two drunk men back to the castle to their wives that would be no doubt angry at their husbands for coming home being drunk.

"You? a Captain afraid?" he said playfully to Tom who blushed a little causing him to laugh softly "come on mate, you'll never unless you try" the man sighs and replied

"Maybe" Magnus smiled as they entered the castle and gulped loudly to see Maria, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa with their arms folded in front of their chest and an angry look on their faces "hey guys" Magnus said sheepishly then noticed the same emotions going through their eyes, Anger.

"Magnus where is your father?" Maria asked sternly to his son who said

"I called for Areo to send him home and if you're not there I told her to put him in the bed in the stable" Magnus told his mother with fear in his voice while Maria raised an eyebrow at her son who was a bit scared of Maria.

"Okay good! That's where he'll be sleeping for a week and as for you my son.." Magnus sucked his breath in and waited "I will let the soon to be Mrs Wolff take care of your punishment" his son nodded then Magnus and Tom dropped Kristoff and Eugene painfully on the floor causing them to groan and start to wake up "would you like to say something Elsa?" the Queen smiled at Maria and nodded before taking steps forward to Magnus who was holding his breath and waited again.

"Magnus what happened at Ozzie's bar? And how drunk are you?" she asked Magnus who sighs and replied honestly

"Well...had a lot of rounds of drinks, everyone got drunk as for me just a little bit tipsy unlike Kristoff and Eugene who are going to have a really bad hangover tomorrow" Elsa sighs as she rolled her eyes "what's my punishment?" Magnus asked to Elsa who smirked which made him worry a little.

"I want you Mr Wolff to..." she leaned in so she was whispering and that nobody but Magnus could hear. The girls and Tom watch Magnus blush a vivid red so they had an inkling of what the Queen said "understand?" Magnus nodded then Rapunzel took a step forward to her husband who was holding his head as he got up.

"Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel shouted which made everyone jump at the volume and Magnus winched a little but she didn't noticed but Elsa did.

"Are you alright?" his soon-to-be bride asked him.

"I'm fine love honest" Magnus kissed her forehead before looking back at Eugene who was literally hiding from his wife.

"You said you weren't going to drink" Eugene pointed to Magnus who put his hands up in mock defence.

"Hey I don't control how much you drink" Magnus defend himself as the corner of his eyes to see Tom talking to Christine making him smile before turning back to Rapunzel's husband.

"Hey! Have a go at Magnus he's the one who challenged me to have a drinking contest with him?" Magnus sighed and shook his head.

"No my dad told you to challenge me but you started drinking before it started" Magnus said defensively before slapping his head causing Eugene to go back on the floor holding his head in pain "I know how to handle my drinks unlike the rests of yous" Magnus said playfully "come on everyone let's get to bed" everyone nodded "Mom do you need me to call Areo or stay for the night?" Magnus asked Maria who shook her head

"No its okay my son don't worry, I took Nero here so I'll just ride back" Maria kissed his cheek

"Are you sure?" Maria nodded "please be safe" Magnus begged his mother who playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Magnus, I can take care of myself" Magnus sighs and kissed her forehead before she turned to Elsa and hugged her "Welcome to the family your Majesty" Elsa smiled as she hugged her soon to be mother in law back. Elsa missed receiving motherly hug.

"Thank you Maria please call me Elsa" Maria smiled then said

"I'll call you Elsa if you call me mom" Elsa started to cry and nodded as she hugged Maria tightly.

"Thank you" Elsa whispered while Maria just embraced her like her own daughter.

That night everyone was in their bed "Magnus?" Elsa called out to Magnus who was sleeping peacefully beside her.

"hmm?" Magnus said sleepily causing Elsa to turn towards him but to see Magnus with his eyes still close.

"Magnus?" Elsa said again making Magnus sigh and rubbed his tired eyes before turning so they were facing each other so he could look at her.

"Yes my beautiful Elsa?" Magnus said tiredly while Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Your mother likes me right?" she asked worriedly to Magnus who sighed before wrapping his strong arms around her waist to pull her close to him so she was lying on his chest.

"No my mother doesn't like you..." he felt her tense and a cold winter blast made him shiver "she loves you...I never told you this but my mum was going to have a daughter but she had a miscarriage so my mother treats you like the daughter she has never had a chance having" Elsa nodded as tears started to crying a little "You and Anna are like the daughters they always wanted and now they will get it"

"I loved you Magnus" she whispered before kissing him soundly on the lips which he happily returned then Elsa parted "I can still taste and smell the alcohol" Magnus was about to apologize but Elsa kissed him to be quite "I like it" she whispered before pouncing on him.

Next week "You're being ridiculous!" Elsa shouted at Magnus who rolled his eyes as they walked down the halls of the castle.

"I don't want to do it!" Magnus screamed back to Elsa who frowned

"I will not be marrying a man who looks like a ruffian!" Elsa told Magnus who frowned as well "Magnus you need to shave your beard you look like Father Christmas" To be honest it wasn't that long but it was a couple of inches long

"It's not that long!" Magnus said to Elsa who scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Magnus as your Queen I order you to shave!" Elsa ordered Magnus who frowned and said

"Don't use your title to tell what me what to do!" Magnus glared at Elsa who glared back at him.

"Magnus I just don't want my future husband looking like-" Elsa immediately stopped herself while he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Go on say it! Look like a what?!" he said to Elsa who didn't say anything so Magnus spoke again "like a peasant!" Elsa winced while Magnus sighs and said "you know what I'll just go for a ride and give time for us to cool down" Magnus left quickly while Elsa cried.

An hour has passed Anna was walking down the hall then gasp when she saw Elsa on the floor unconscious "ELSA!" she shouted before running towards her older sister "Help!" Gerda and Christine came out and gasp

"Your Majesty" the servants shouted before helping Elsa to lay her down on her bed "where's Master Magnus?" Gerda asked Anna who shrugged.

"I heard Magnus and Elsa arguing and he said he'll go for a ride and don't know where he is" Anna said then looked outside the window to think where Magnus went "I'll get Kristoff and Sven to search for him" Anna told Gerda and Christine who nodded.

"Search for who?" called out a voice causing the three women to turn around "why what's happened?" he asked then saw Elsa asleep with a wet towel on her forehead "Elsa? What happened to Elsa?" Magnus asked Anna who shrugged.

"I saw her unconscious on the floor five minutes ago, I asked Kai to fetch the doctor" Magnus nodded before walking over to Elsa's bedside and held her cool left hand.

"Oh Elsa don't leave me, forgive me" he whispered as he held her hand tightly.

"Master Magnus?" Magnus turned his head to the door to see the doctor who had come to examine Elsa "I'll just check her majesty's condition" Magnus nodded and watched as he did some tests to Magnus's bride.

"So what was the reason she was unconscious?" Magnus asked nervously to the doctor who sighs and said

"Master Magnus its nothing to worry about, Queen Elsa has not been eating properly its probably due to the stress of the wedding..." Magnus nodded then the doctor continued "however I advise that the Queen should eat more than usual" he pulled a confused face while the doctor smiled "because she is eating for two" Magnus's mouth dropped open in shock.

"So is she?" the doctor grinned and smiled.

"Yes the Queen is expecting" Magnus smiled before turning back to Elsa and kissed her hand softly "I'll leave you too it"

Magnus unknowingly was drifting to sleep while holding Elsa's hand "Magnus?" the voice called out causing him to open his eyes and smiled at Elsa.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you" Magnus told Elsa who shook her head and said

"No you are right to shout, I shouldn't have called you a peasant, and it's just that my people would expect me to..." Magnus spoke over her and said

"to marry a guy who looks royal, I'm sorry I got defensive but it's just that the moment I started to grow a beard, my mum would always shave it off for me because she was afraid that I would accidentally slit my throat, now I can see and can choose when to shave, it's like I don't need to be babied by my mother anymore" Elsa listened carefully "I was going to tell you that I was going to shave _some _of it off but you didn't let me" Elsa nodded.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry, I love you for you and I should have never tired to change you it's just when your a Queen there are lots of things people would expect from you-" Magnus kissed her forehead and whispered

"Okay we can go forever throwing apologies at each other this will never end" Elsa nodded in agreement "Did you know you're expecting?" Magnus asked slowly to Elsa who blushed and nodded "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going too but you didn't let me" Elsa repeated making Magnus laughed and smiled "and getting pregnant before your married is a little frowned upon especially if you are a royal" Magnus nodded "but you are happy aren't you?" she asked worried to Magnus who softly laughed and cupped her cool cheek and whispered

"Yes I am ecstatic that I am going to be a father, how far along are you?" Elsa smiled.

"I'm two weeks pregnant" Magnus mouth gaped open in shock then blush after realizing that they conceived when Magnus and Elsa had finished celebrating his stag night and her hen night "Magnus I'm sorry you don't have to shave if you don't want to" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and replied

"I will compromise with you okay?" Elsa nodded "I will shave _some _of it" Elsa giggled and nodded then she hugged Magnus tightly then her stomach growled causing him to laugh "I'll get some food for you" Elsa nodded and watched Magnus leave.

Another week has passed and the next day was Magnus and Elsa's wedding.

Magnus was happy no scratch that he was ecstatic; he was marrying the girl of his dreams. Magnus couldn't help staring at his bride, Elsa who looked beautiful in her wedding dress that she created with her magic "Do you take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked as Magnus held her hands tightly and watched Elsa's expression turn from happy to disgust causing him to worry when she pulled her hands out of his grasp

"No...I'm sorry Magnus but I can't marry you" Elsa said that caused Magnus's heart to shattered in tiny pieces

"What? Why?" Magnus cried as Elsa took a step back from him

"Because you're just a commoner and you will taint the royal bloodline of my family" Elsa said causing Magnus to be confused

"But Anna and Kristoff..." Magnus started but Elsa stopped him from continuing

"Yes but I'm the Queen and my people expects me to marry a royal and not some lowly commoner" Elsa said coldly while Magnus's felt like he's been impaled with a sword

"I don't understand? I thought you didn't care about-" he was interrupted by Elsa who started walking away from him.

"Sorry Magnus but I think we are wasting our time" Magnus was about speak again but Elsa she shook her head and walked away.

"No no please don't leave please I love you" Magnus whispered as Elsa walked away from him "please I-NOOO!" Magnus woke up with a start and felt cold sweat coming down his forehead. He looked around to see he was back in his old house then the door burst open to see Maria and Kaleb looking worried.

"Magnus what's wrong we heard you screaming?" Maria went over and knelt beside him, running her hand through his black hair

"umm...it's nothing honest mum, sorry for waking you up" Magnus looked outside his window to see it was still dark outside then he looked at his watch to check what time it was which was two in the morning "Sorry for wake you up early in the morning" Kaleb and Maria shook their heads

"It's okay Mags what was the dream about?" Kaleb asked Magnus who sighed and shook his head

"I'll be okay its nothing honest" Kaleb knew that his son wasn't telling him something but knew that he will get anger at him for digging any further.

"Okay remember you're getting married in tomorrow" Kaleb reminded Magnus who smiled a little "are you going to see Queen Elsa today?"

"Yeah she told we are not to sleep together since we can't see each other until the wedding" Kaleb nodded knowing what his son was going through

"Yeah your mother didn't see me for a week till our wedding" Magnus laughed before laying back on his bed "okay get some sleep mate" Magnus nodded and went back to sleep.

Magnus got five hours of sleep before waking up and having breakfast with his parents before riding back to Arendelle to see Elsa. Nobody knows that Elsa was pregnant and they decided to tell everyone when they were married as a surprise for their families.

Magnus opened the throne room door where Elsa and Anna was "Magnus!" Elsa said happily as she ran towards Magnus and jumped into his arms while Magnus lifted her up from the ground

"So what are you two doing?" Magnus asked the two sisters as he placed Elsa on her feet

"Just making sure everything is okay for tomorrow are you happy? You better be!" Anna told Magnus who softly laughed and said

"Don't worry I am" Elsa smiled as she buried her head into his chest as he hugged her tightly

"Oh Kristoff should be back soon, see you later Elsa, Magnus" Anna sprinted out throne room

"ANNA! A princess does not run in the halls, especially when's she's pregnant!" Elsa called out to her little sister who just ignored her and kept running while Magnus laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and putting his hands on her flat stomach. Elsa's back was on Magnus's chest as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"As the baby grows so does her energy" he joked before kissing her top forehead then watched her smile which made him sigh in relief as his nightmare still bothered him a little and hope that it wasn't going to happen tomorrow. Elsa noticed his sigh of relief which made her a little confuse.

"Magnus is everything alright?" Elsa asked then watched Magnus nodded but she shook her head "please I know something is bothering you"

"Okay you caught me, I had a bad dream.." Elsa continued listened to Magnus "well we were saying our vows then when the priest asked do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband and you said no and told me that I will be tainting your line of royals..." Magnus couldn't continue so Elsa turn around and slapped him hard on the cheek which shocked him

"How dare you even think about that!" Elsa shouted at Magnus who just listened to her "I was just born into royalty by chance I couldn't care less if you had the blood of Mali!" Magnus frowned a little at the name "Magnus I've told you all I want from you is your love and nothing else, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life loving you and having kids with you, please don't think I don't want to marry I do! Okay?" Magnus nodded and smiled before hugging her tightly "lets promise each other that if we have any problems we tell each other okay?"

"I promise" Magnus whispered "I love you too" Elsa smiled as she leaned into Magnus's arms.

"ELSA! Wake up come on its your wedding day!" Anna said excitedly as she burst into Elsa's room and opened her curtains to let some sunlight in her room causing the Queen to groan and put her head under a pillow

"Anna my wedding till this afternoon at 3 and its only 8 hours" Elsa murmured while Anna playfully crossed her arms in front of her and childishly counted down from ten when she reached one, Elsa gasped and got up "it's my wedding!" she exclaimed "there's so much to do and so little time, come on Anna!" The Queen's little sister giggled and let her older sister drag her out of her room.

"_I wonder how Magnus is doing?" _Anna wondered as she looked out the window to the mountains where he lived.

"Magnus get up come on!" Magnus groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes "and for god sake put a shirt on" Maria complained to his son who scoffed "Its winter aren't you cold?" Maria asked his son who shook his head

"I guess being with the Snow Queen has its perks" Magnus playfully said as he picked up his shirt that he discarded last night "yeah are you happy that your little boy is getting married?" Magnus who looked at his mother who grinned happily

"Of course I am" Maria hugged his son tightly "I hope you and Elsa create a paradise that you deserve" Magnus smiled and kissed her mother's forehead before hugging her tightly again

"I will mom don't worry, I promise to give you grandkids" Maria smiled as tears fell down on her face

"Why would I want a mini Magnus and a mini Elsa running around that would call me grandma and I would fatten them up with treats" Maria started to cry again "and watch you and Elsa have a beautiful life and family together, your father and I watching you two-" Maria couldn't continued as she cried into Magnus chest "oh I'm off thanks Magnus"

"Oh come on you need your tears for the wedding" Magnus joked causing Maria to smile and playfully punch him in the arm

"You are going to cry Magnus I know it" Magnus shook his head while Maria scoff "oh trust me if your father cried at our wedding, I'm pretty sure his son will cry too" Magnus shook his head while Maria laugh "trust me Magnus want to bet?"

"Um..no I rather not mum" this was a smart move because Maria was known to be very good at betting and often win "well I have 7 hours to get ready" Magnus told his mother who watch him stretch out his muscles.

The wedding was starting in two hours and Magnus went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror at himself, he sighs as he ran his palm through his thick beard "Elsa better appreciate this" he smiled when he said this as he picked up a short knife before sighing "well here we go" Magnus picked up the cream for shaving and lathered it all over his cheeks and chin then he shave it off with the short knife.

After shaving "Magnus I have something for you" Maria came in with a large white box in her hands

"Mom you didn't have too, I mean-" Maria place it in his hands

"You're getting married you need new suit, you need to look like Prince charming" Magnus smiled then watched his mother leave so he could get changed. Magnus opened the box and smiled when he felt the black fabric in his hands, it was so soft under his fingertips. Magnus put on the suit.

The suit that Maria had created for him, it was a navy blue tail coat that was paired with a black trousers that was tucked into his black boots. He had a light blue collared shirt and a white tie and a white vest.

"Now don't you look like a Prince" Maria commented to Magnus who blushed a little and muttered thank you "Elsa will be blown away" he hugged her tightly

"Magnus Kristoff and Tom are here!" Kaleb shouted from downstairs

"Okay dad we're coming down" Maria told Kaleb before her and Magnus went downstairs to see Tom and Kristoff wearing the same things which was a black tail coat and black trousers that was tucked into their black boots. They wore white shirts with black ties and black vests.

"Don't you look good Magnus" Tom said to Magnus who smiled then spoke

"Come on let's get to the church" everyone agreed and let Sven take them to church where Magnus and Elsa was getting married.

"Oh my god, oh my god its my wedding day, its MY WEDDING DAY!" Elsa exclaimed happily as she paced around her room wearing wedding dress that she created with her magic. Anna thought Elsa looked stunning no beautiful no words could describe how wonderful she looked

"I think Magnus will absolutely die at the altar when he sees you!" Anna squealed while Elsa smiled as Gerda put the veil on her

"I hope he doesn't I need to marry him first" Elsa giggled then Anna said

"I'll go check the church and make sure everything is okay, see you there" she hugged Elsa before leaving. When Anna was gone, Gerda looked at Elsa and smiled

"Your Majesty are you expecting?" Gerda asked the Queen who looked surprised at how she knew

"How did you know?" Elsa questioned one of her most loyal servants who grinned and said

"Your glowing your Majesty and its not the wedding glow that Anna had when she was getting married, you have it too but you have the pregnancy glow so are you expecting your majesty?" Gerda asked again to Elsa who blushed and nodded "oh that's wonderful dear, congratulations does Master Magnus know?"

"yes he does, please don't tell Anna or anyone yet, I know its frowned upon to get pregnant before getting married" Gerda smiled then said

"No worries Queen Elsa, I'm happy for you and the fact that there would be two running children around the castle for me to chase" she joked causing Elsa to giggle "but then again I'm sure that the servants will be running after Master Kristoff and Princess Anna's kids instead of yours and Magnus's" Elsa smiled at the thought then said

"Oh trust me Gerda, my soon to be husband, Magnus is quite childish and full of energy and with Kristoff and Tom he acts like a child" Gerda and Elsa giggled

"oh trust me your Majesty everyone knows that you and Magnus are full of energy especially at night" Gerda playfully nudged Elsa who blushed a vivid red "oh dear I know your parents would be happy with you and Anna's choices" Gerda looked at the clock in Elsa's room and gasp "the wedding starts soon, come on your majesty let's get you to the church"

When they went outside her room, they saw Kai waiting for them "your Majesty" he bowed

"Kai I would like you to walk me down the aisle" Kai looked shocked for a moment then Elsa continued "you have been like a father to Anna and I, I would like nobody else to give me away, will you do it?" Elsa asked Kai who smiled and bowed.

"I would be honoured your Majesty" Kai said with a smile.

"Hey Mags you alright?" Tom asked as they stood at the altar watching Anna walk down the aisle with Kristoff then it was Rapunzel and her husband who was before Elsa.

"I'll be ok-" Magnus stopped talking when he saw Elsa entered with her arm wrapped around Kai's arm as he led her down the aisle, his heart stopped for a few seconds "oh my god she looks so beautiful" Magnus whispered under his breath as Elsa got closer and closer when Elsa finally reached him, he held her hands with his tightly

"Do you take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked as Magnus held her hands tighter and watched Elsa's happy expression

"I do" Elsa said with a soft smile that made his heart skip a beat

"Do you take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest turned to Magnus who smiled and nodded

"I absolutely do" Magnus and Elsa looked at each other in the eyes

"Now I understand that you two want to say something to each other?" Magnus and Elsa nodded "okay ladies first your majesty" Elsa nodded before taking a deep breath and spoke

"Magnus I met you when you were blind and was instantly interested and I wanted to know you better and the more I spent time with you the more I had fallen in love with you" Elsa's eyes were stinging as she stopped herself not to cry "we had so many adventures together and I know we will have more throughout our lives together, you have given up so much for me and I can't thank you enough, things you have done and given to me whether they were physical things or emotional things, you were the one that thawed my frozen heart and filled it with your love and I promise to love you for the rest of my life, I can't wait to start a family with you" Elsa picked up one of the rings that Olaf was carrying on a pillow and put it on Magnus's left hand ring finger while his right hand wiped her tears away.

"how am I to top that off" Magnus playfully said causing everyone to laugh in the church before he cleared his throat and said "Elsa I instantly noticed you by your amazing smell which is fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate" the Queen smiled "when I was blind I knew you were beautiful in the inside then when the rain poured down which allowed me to see you and you took my breath away, you still do, I am going to show you how thankful that you have given a blind man happiness and love, I want to make a paradise with you like my parents have, I promise to show you how much I am thankful and how much I will love you throughout our lives together" Magnus picked up the other ring and put it on Elsa's left hand ring finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife..you may now kiss the bride" Magnus kissed Elsa while lifting her up and spun themselves around while everyone clapped and cheered for them.

At the reception, Magnus drank champagne while Elsa stuck to water which made some people curious but didn't say anything. When it was time for the husband and wife dance, Magnus had his strong arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck while they slowly danced trapped in their own little world "Magnus you shaved" the Queen commented as one of her hand cupped his now smooth cheek

"Well it's our wedding I don't need to be looking like a ruffian" he kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear "you look spectacular" Elsa blushed then whispered back

"you look like a prince out of a story book" Magnus smiled then said

"Well thank you, my mum made it, you should be thanking her" Elsa smiled as she buried her head into his chest "how are you feeling?" Magnus whispered softly to his wife, god how much he loves that word.

"Amazing, I have a husband and having a baby with my wonderful husband" Magnus grinned from ear to ear

"Just to warn you, my beautiful wife that you and I will not be sleeping tonight" Magnus lightly nibbled her ear for a few seconds while Elsa blushed a deep red before he pulled away with a cheeky grin plastered on his face "hey Elsa?"

"what?" she asked softly

"I can hear your heartbeat" Elsa smiled as she closed her eyes when Magnus leaned down to kiss her on the lips as they continued to dance.


	13. Chapter 13

After the reception was over, Magnus and Elsa told Anna, Kristoff, Tom, Rapunzel, Eugene, Maria and Kaleb to come with them to Elsa's office to tell them something "hi everyone.." Magnus said nervously "there's something we need to tell you guys..." Magnus held Elsa's hand tightly before she spoke

"Magnus and I are...expecting" Elsa breathed out then watched everyone's jaws dropped open "I think everyone is surprised" the Queen whispered to Magnus who laughed and nodded then it was Anna who broke the silence

"Hang on you had a go at me when I got pregnant before I was married!" Elsa smiled sheepishly to her little sister "unbelievable" Anna muttered Elsa playfully rolled her blue eyes.

"Hey I'm the Queen I can do anything" Elsa replied then Magnus looked at his parents, Maria whose eyes were watering.

"Is it true? We're going to have grandbabies?" Maria said shakily to the two who smiled and nodded "oh my god, I'm going to be a grandmother!" Magnus's mother hugged Elsa tightly "thank you thank you" Kaleb gave his son a bear hug.

"Oh I'm glad you're happy about this...mum" Maria eyes widen in shock a little then started crying as she smiled.

"I'm very happy Elsa" The Queen smiled and hugged Maria again before Kaleb and Maria swapped the person they were hugging. When Magnus parted from his mother's hug then she hit him on the side of his head.

"OW! Mum what was that for?" Magnus asked holding his head while Maria glared at her son.

"For getting Elsa pregnant before your married" Maria hit him again.

"Ow! Hey it takes two tango" Elsa blushed while Magnus continued "I thought you were happy?" Magnus told his mother who kept glaring at him "hey don't give that look, you and dad got pregnant when you were 19!" Magnus told Maria.

"Yeah but we were married at 18" Maria replied to her son who sighs then Maria started laughing and hugged him again "Oh Magnus I'm joking" Magnus frowned a little when he saw Elsa giggling at them.

"Welcome to the pregnancy club, we've been expecting you" Anna said happily before hugging her older sister tightly then Rapunzel joined in "now just Rapunzel and everyone is pregnant!" Rapunzel and Eugene blushed while everyone laughed.

That night, Elsa was lying on Magnus's chest drawing random patterns on his chest while he had one hand behind his head while the other was wrapped around her waist "Magnus?" Elsa called out to Magnus who sighs and opened his eyes.

"Yes my beloved wife?" Magnus said playfully causing Elsa to roll her eyes as she raised her head from his chest to look at his emerald eyes.

"Do you want a son or daughter?" she asked Magnus who sighs and kissed her forehead then her cheek.

"Elsa I don't mind whatever gender it is, all I know that he or she will be half of you and half of me" Elsa smiled at the thought but her smile didn't last when Magnus flipped their position so he was hovering above her.

"Magnus!" Elsa squeaked as she blushed red as Magnus leaned in so their noses were touching.

"What?" Magnus said casual as he heard her heartbeat hammering against her chest, Magnus smiled at knowing that even after all this time he had this effect on her.

"It's just that we um..." Elsa blushed at not really wanting to finish her sentence while her husband smirked as he nibbled on her ear.

"Just what Elsa? That we made love about four times now?" Elsa blushed even more and nodded shyly to Magnus who chuckled lowly "well now that we are man and wife, you won't be able to stop me" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Who said I wanted you to stop" she said with seductively smile while there was still a blush on her face making Magnus smile cheekily at her.

"Well, I'm telling you now my love, you and I won't be getting any sleep tonight" Magnus kissed Elsa who just kissed him back then Elsa flipped their position so she was on top and in control which Magnus didn't mind.

The next morning Magnus and Elsa woke up really late but since they planned their honeymoon to be in Elsa's ice palace they could just travel at night. They would just stay there for two weeks, at first Elsa offered Magnus if he wanted to go to Corona but he said he didn't care as long as they were together and alone then Magnus offered if she wanted to stay at her ice palace which she said yes happily to.

There was a knock on the door causing the married couple of groan in annoyance to be woken from their peaceful slumber "Your Majesties? Princess Rapunzel and Master Eugene will be leaving in two hours" Gerda told Magnus and Elsa who both replied

"Okay" Gerda then left Magnus and Elsa who started to get changed, Elsa was playing with her powers to change her clothes while Magnus opted for a white poet shirt with dark brown trousers that he tucked into his black boots.

"Your Majesties?" Magnus parroted to Elsa who turned around to look at him as she finally finished creating her dress then stared to braid her long platinum hair.

"Well you married a Queen so technically you're a King" Magnus nodded and thought for a moment "do you want to be King?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and shrugged

"I don't know do I have to have a coronation?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"I won't force you into that position" Magnus smiled and whispered thank you then Elsa felt playfully "but...it will be a good to have you next to me when meetings are on" Magnus thought for a moment.

"Okay fine, I'll be your consort I promise you that I will be there for you and being your husband I will support you" Elsa smiled "but I don't really want a coronation" Elsa pouted at Magnus who sighs and admitted "You know I'm not good with crowds" Elsa understood.

"Okay everyone knows you're my consort so if you don't want I mean our wedding was also kind of a coronation for you as my King" Magnus raised his eyebrow at her.

"As your King?" Magnus repeated to Elsa who blushed then a snowball was dropped onto his head making him laugh "hey! You said it not me" Elsa turned around so her back was facing Magnus who sighs and walked in front of her before kneeling down on his knees and kissed her flat stomach "can you tell mummy that I love her that no matter what that she will always be the Queen of my heart"

"Okay Magnus let's go say bye to Rapunzel and Eugene" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and held her hand tightly.

"Lead the way my Queen" Elsa playfully bowed.

"Of course my King" Elsa and Magnus went outside to go to the see Rapunzel and Eugene waiting in Elsa's throne room "Good morning you two" Elsa greeted the couple.

"Cousin its afternoon" Rapunzel playfully said causing Elsa to blush "I guess you and Magnus tired each other out" it was Magnus's turn to blush with his wife

"Alright Blondie leave them alone, I mean when we got married we didn't go outside for a whole day!" Eugene exclaimed causing Rapunzel to blush.

"EUGUNE!" she slaps him with a frying pan behind his head causing him to fall on the floor while Magnus and Elsa laughed.

"Good thing you don't have a frying pan or I'm in serious trouble" Magnus muttered under his breath but Elsa heard it so she used her powers to create one and hit him on the back of the head "OW!" Magnus and Eugene were on the floor holding their heads in pain while Elsa and Rapunzel shared a high five.

"We are in abusive relationships" Eugene told Magnus who nodded as they helped each other up from the floor.

"You are right brother" Magnus replied to Eugene "why did we marry them?" he asked Eugene who shrugged then Rapunzel spoke

"Because you love us" then it was Elsa's turn to speak

"And you're stuck with us" the two women showed their weddings rings to their men who sighs playfully causing the two women to giggle "come on we'll walk you to your boat, Anna and Kristoff will meet us there" the three nodded, the two women walked head while Magnus and Eugene stayed back a few steps.

"What time is your boat leaving?" Magnus asked Eugene who thought for a moment and said

"In an hour or so" Magnus nodded as they walked through the open gates.

"So is it true you used to be a thief?" Magnus asked Eugene who puffed his chest out proudly and said

"Yeah the best in Corona" Magnus nodded "why are you asking?" Magnus looked over to their wives which made Eugene smile "what are you thinking?" he asked

"Can you run long distance?" Eugene nodded "what if we.." Magnus whispered in Eugene's ears then the past thief started to grin instantly liking his idea "so you wanna do it?" Rapunzel's husband nodded "Three...two...one" Magnus and Eugene charged towards their wives and picked them up and threw them over their shoulders.

"MAGNUS/EUGENE!" Elsa and Rapunzel shouted in unison "PUT US DOWN" Magnus and Eugene ignored their pleas as they started making a run towards the docks while their wives were hitting their backs. After ten minutes they were nearing the dock and the two royal women had an idea what they were planning.

"Magnus I swear you will regret this!" Elsa told Magnus who kept grinning and kept running.

"Eugene I will kill you!" Rapunzel told Eugene when they were near the end of the pier Eugene threw his wife into the sea while Magnus jumped in with Elsa in his arms.

"ARRGHHH!" Elsa and Rapunzel shouted, Rapunzel was treading water while Magnus wrapped his strong arms around Elsa's waist and help her keep afloat, Elsa had her arms around his neck tightly.

"Elsa my love your choking me" Magnus gasped to Elsa who eased her grasp on him then Magnus turned to Eugene who was bone dry on the pier with a smile on his face "hey the plan was to jump with them not throw her in" Eugene playfully shrugged.

"I must a missed that part" Magnus glared at him as Rapunzel got back on the pier and chased her husband with her frying pan whilst Magnus looked at his wife "are you alright?" Elsa dropped a snowball on top of his head causing him laugh "deserve that, are you alright?" he asked again to his wife who nodded as Magnus moved her wet bangs away from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

"Why did you jump with me?" Elsa asked her husband who kissed her forehead before helped her get back on pier while Rapunzel was still chasing her husband around the docks, Elsa and Magnus sat with each other on the end of the pier.

"Because you jump, I jump" Magnus held Elsa's hand tightly "I will be always there to catch you" Magnus kissed her forehead again making his wife smile as her left hand held his hand.

"Thank you" Magnus smiled as Elsa leaned her head on Magnus's shoulder then a voice called out

"OI lovebirds Rapunzel and Eugene need to go!" Anna shouted causing Elsa to sigh as the two got up. Magnus took of his cloak and wrapped it around Elsa's body, even though Elsa wasn't bothered by the cold, but her ice dress would have showed her figure even more which could attract unwanted attention.

"Why can't you be like that" Anna and Rapunzel slapped their husband's arm while the two men glared daggers at Magnus who was just smiling at them.

"Thank you Magnus" Elsa told Magnus who smiled before wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him "Well you guys need to get back home, it was a pleasure to have you here" Elsa told Rapunzel and Eugene who smiled.

"Write to you soon cousin" Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna shared a hug while Magnus and Kristoff was saying goodbye to Eugene.

"Come to Corona, we have very good bars there" Eugene to Magnus and Kristoff who laughed and replied

"Oh trust me we will" Kristoff said while Magnus shook his head with a smile on his face "see you" Eugene nodded then turned to Magnus.

"I can easily drink you under the table, mate" Magnus playfully said to Eugene who rolled his eyes "We'll see you in the summer for Rapunzel's birthday" Eugene nodded.

"Ha! We'll see mate I want a rematch" Magnus nodded as Rapunzel and Eugene got on the boat and waved at the two couples who happily waved back to them until they were out of sight "Well we better pack, your majesty, we are leaving in an hour" Magnus told Elsa who nodded before turning towards Anna.

"Are you sure you'll be alright for two weeks?" Elsa asked Anna who rolled her eyes comically and said

"I'll be alright I'm your sister" Anna accidentally bumped into a person "oops sorry" Elsa put a hand on her forehead and sighs then Magnus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay my love I promise" Elsa nodded and agreed "Good luck Kristoff" Magnus playfully told Kristoff who nodded.

"Have fun you two" Magnus and Elsa nodded and went back to the castle to pack. When they were finished the two saddled up Azure and Areo. Magnus helped Elsa on her horse

"Magnus! You know how much I don't like you doing that!" she shouted at Magnus who smirked as he got on to Areo then kissed her on the cheek before whispering

"It's my job to take care of you my love" Elsa rolled her eyes while there was a blush on her face.

"You love to baby me don't you?" the Queen said to Magnus who smiled and replied

"Well yes and to remind you that you are pregnant my love so I just want you to be careful" Elsa blushed a little as their horses started to move.

When they were at the palace, Magnus got off Areo and helped Elsa off Azure "Wait where would Azure and Areo go?" Elsa asked her husband who smiled and said

"Well Areo will lead Azure to my house which is around ten minutes ride for them, I already told my parents that Azure will be staying so they'll be taking care of him until we need to go home" Elsa nodded as Magnus kissed Elsa's cheek before taking off their stuff on their horses "Okay girl can you lead Azure back home?" Areo snorted and nodded making Elsa and Magnus laugh.

"Okay take good care of Azure, okay Areo?" Elsa told Magnus's horse who nodded before Magnus slapped Areo and started galloping away with Azure following her. Magnus grabbed all their bags "Do you need help my love?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and shook his head.

"No its fine, I promise come on" Elsa nodded and opened the door for him. When Magnus entered he whistled before placing their bags on the floor as he looked around the palace "wow and I thought the outside is impressive but this is something else" Elsa blushed a little at his praise then the sound of thundering footsteps made Magnus nervous.

"WHO GOES IN MAMA'S CASTLE!" the voice boomed causing Magnus to turn around to see a massive scary looking snowman growling at him causing him to shake in his boots "WHO YOU?" he asked angrily as he picked Magnus up in his snow fist.

"MARSHMALLOW!" Elsa shouted causing the snow monster to look down at Elsa.

"Mama!" he exclaimed then noticed Elsa crossing her arms across her chest with angry look on her face which made him scared "is mama mad?" the Queen nodded "Why?" he asked then Elsa pointed at Magnus who was gasping for air.

"Put him down, Marshmallow!" Elsa ordered sternly causing the snow monster to put Magnus on the floor "This is Magnus he is my husband, he is a friend okay?" Elsa told Marshmallow who nodded as he reached out for Magnus who braced himself then felt the large snowman pet him like a dog.

"Friend, sorry" Marshmallow said causing Magnus to look at the scary snowman before saying

"It's okay good to know that Elsa is very well protected here" Magnus smiled at Marshmallow who nodded "So Marshmallow what is on your head?" Magnus looked closely to the snow monster's head to see a tiara on him, he took it off and showed it to him before putting it back on.

"Its Mama's" Magnus nodded then looked at Elsa who smiled sheepishly at him "so are you my Papa now?" Magnus didn't know why but when Marshmallow called him that, he couldn't help to smile as a warm heat spread around his chest.

"Well, I guess I am your Papa now" Magnus smiled at Marshmallow who grinned then light grabbed Magnus and gave him hug "uh..Marshmallow I can't breathe" Magnus gasped out causing Marshmallow to let go and gasp.

"I'm sorry Papa, you mad?" Magnus looked at Elsa's creation to see the scary snowman to act like a child afraid to be shouted at, he didn't have the heart to shout at him, Magnus was a big softie towards children.

"It's okay buddy but be careful next time alright?" Marshmallow nodded then Elsa spoke

"Marshmallow, Magnus and I will be staying here for two weeks okay?" Marshmallow gasps and nodded happily "so here's the deal in the morning and night I will be alone with my husband okay?" Marshmallow nodded again in understanding "in the afternoon we'll spend time with you okay?" the snow man smiles and agreed.

"Yes Mama, Marshmallow understands" Elsa smiled and stroked her creation's cold cheek which he happily leaned into "Magnus and I are having a child"

"Marshmallow play with baby?" he asked as his eyes glimmered with excitement making Elsa and Magnus look at each other and smile.

"Um..buddy maybe not right away but when they are bigger alright?" the snowman nodded "Would you like to live in the castle with us Marshmallow?" the two watched as Elsa's creation thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No this Marshmallow's home, me protect Mama's castle" Magnus and Elsa nodded in understanding "sorry" he pouted.

"No Marshmallow we understand don't worry, we promise to visit at least once a month alright?" Elsa told her _son _who nodded

"Mama it's late, you and papa needs sleep" Magnus and Elsa smiled at him before nodding and went upstairs. That night, Elsa was lying on his chest happily listening to her lover's heartbeat.

"Elsa?" Magnus called out.

"Hmm?" Elsa said sleepily to Magnus who looked down to see Elsa had her eyes close but with a smile on her face.

"Do you think you can make a companion for Marshmallow?" Elsa opened her eyes as she lifted her head from his chest and said

"I'm sorry?" Magnus smiled as he kissed her forehead before speaking

"I mean I feel sorry for him being alone" Elsa thought for a minute

"I really don't know how Olaf and Marshmallow was created" Elsa admitted to Magnus who nodded then asked

"Okay when you created Olaf what were you feeling?" Magnus asked Elsa

"Well I felt free and happy when I created Olaf-" Magnus nodded and smiled

"So that's why Olaf's like that" Elsa playfully slapped him on the chest before continuing

"I created Marshmallow because I felt insecure, angry and afraid" Magnus came to a conclusion.

"I think you created Olaf and Marshmallow because of how strongly you feel.." Elsa nodded as she listened carefully "so if you created a companion for Marshmallow, you need feel happy, content, love" Elsa playfully raised an eyebrow at him "What?"

"So make a lover for Marshmallow then?" Magnus smiled and winked at her

"Well then he can give the tiara to her and have someone to cuddle with" Elsa grinned at the thought "so what do you think?" he asked to Elsa who nodded.

"I'll try tomorrow" Magnus gave Elsa a familiar smirk which made her glare at him "Magnus I know that look" Elsa warned her husband who grabbed her arms and pinned her down to her ice bed that she created for them to sleep in.

"Admit it you enjoy it" Magnus said smugly to Elsa who blushed as her heart raced while Magnus started kiss her neck causing her to sigh in satisfaction.

The next morning, Elsa woke up to the feeling of pressure on her stomach causing her to groan as she opened her eyes to see Magnus with his head on her flat stomach "Magnus, my love the baby won't kick yet, it's not big enough" Elsa told her husband who laughed softly as he kissed her bare stomach which caused butterflies to form "what are you doing?" Elsa asked Magnus who lifted himself back and placed his forearms on either side of her head and leaned down so their noses were touching..

"just amazed that you are carrying my child" Elsa smiled as she cupped his stubble cheek "thank you" Magnus turned his head so he could kiss her cool palm before he used his hand to grab her palm and placed it on his heart so she felt his heartbeat.

"I should be thank you, Magnus for making happy" Magnus smiled and kissed her on the lips when they parted there was a knock on the door which made the couples confuse "umm...yes?" Elsa called out.

"Mama someone coming" Marshmallow told Elsa who looked at her husband who shrugged

"What does he look like?" Magnus asked as they started to get dressed

"Wearing cloak can't see face" the snowman told the two as they came out then looked out to see a cloaked figure walking towards the palace "Should Marshmallow attack?" Magnus shook his head

"No I'll deal with this" Magnus said as there was a knock on the door "stay here" Elsa and Marshmallow nodded.

When Magnus opened the door he saw a cloaked tall person but Magnus was a few inches taller but the cloaked figure looked to be more muscular than Magnus "how may I help you?" Magnus asked worriedly then the cloaked man took off his hood revealing a man who looked to be around in his late forties to early fifties, he had greying brown short hair with a thick brown beard and green eyes staring at Magnus

"Magnus?" Elsa's husband sneakily sniffed the air then his nose picked up the scent of sea water and vodka

"Peter?" Magnus watched as the man nodded "what are you doing here?" Magnus asked the older man who sighs and smiled

"Christine is pregnant with Tom's child" Magnus's jaw dropped in shock "and well they are planning to settle in Corona permanently with me"

"Magnus who is it?" Elsa called up from upstairs

"Its Peter, Tom's father don't worry its safe" Peter smiled when he saw the Queen walk down the stairs gracefully

"Oh hello Mr Knight" Elsa smiled sweetly at the older man who bowed at him "how may we help you?" Elsa asked Tom's father who said

"I know that you two are on your honeymoon but I just wanted to inform you that Christine got pregnant with Tom and they are planning to get married here in Arendelle and live in Corona" Elsa looked shocked for a moment then smiled

"Tell them congratulations" Peter nodded then showed them a piece of parchment

"Here is the wedding invitation for you two, their wedding is in spring, hope you make it" Peter told Elsa and Magnus who smiled "Magnus Tom wants you to be the best man, will you do it?" Magnus nodded making Tom's father grin.

"It will be an honour, is that all?" Magnus asked Tom who smiled and nodded "I'll see you later" then Peter left the two alone. "Wow Christine pregnant? I think everyone is getting pregnant" Magnus joked then realised something "he's moving to Corona so I won't see him much" Elsa watched her husband sigh sadly, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder to try and comfort him

"Oh Magnus I'm sorry" Magnus sighs before kissing her forehead.

"I'll be okay, I have you" Elsa smiled as she leaned on his shoulder "besides Tom and I have families to take care of" Magnus hugged Elsa tightly .

"Mama? Papa? Safe to come down?" Marshmallow asked from upstairs causing Magnus and Elsa to laugh

"Wow I see why you call him Marshmallow, he's a massive softie" Magnus commented making Elsa giggle then playfully prodded him.

"Just like you, _Maggie_!" Elsa teased then started laughing when she watch him pout before kissing her.

"So want to try and make a companion for Marshmallow?" Magnus whispered to Elsa who nodded "but before you do that" Magnus pulled Elsa in for a loving kiss when they parted she was blushing and her heart was racing.

"Why did you do that?" Elsa stuttered to Magnus who smiled

"What I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?" he playfully asked causing Elsa to blush more and her heart race even faster as she shook her head.

"N-no its jus-uhmmph" Magnus kissed Elsa again when they parted her forehead was against his

"Remember how you feel will determine what your powers create" Elsa nodded before taking a deep breath then turning to Marshmallow who went downstairs.

"Marshmallow how would you like a friend so you won't get lonely here okay?" Elsa asked her creation who smiled and nodded excitedly making him smile.

"Oh yes please Mama" Magnus and Elsa smiled then he watched his wife waved her arms as she created a large lump of snow then when she was finished the new snow creation was a little shorter than Marshmallow and looked a little more feminine.

"Marshmallow this is Artica" Elsa introduced him to the snowwoman

"She beautiful mama" Marshmallow commented, Magnus and Elsa could see that Marshmallow was blushing because he was melting a little

"Nice to meet you Marshmallow" Artica smiled at Marshmallow who rubbed his snow head sheepishly. Magnus smiled as he walked over to his wife and kissed Elsa on top of her head.

"Let's leave them alone okay?" Elsa agreed and smiled as they started making their way upstairs leaving the two magical snow beings alone. When they got into the bedroom, Magnus locked the door behind him and lifted Elsa into his arms

"Magnus!" Elsa gasped as Magnus threw Elsa on the ice bed before pouncing on her "Magnus its only the afternoon" Elsa said to her husband who had a smug smile on his face

"Well too bad, I can't wait any longer" Magnus bit her ear causing her to blush as he pushed Elsa further into the ice mattress.

When two weeks has passed, both Elsa and Magnus were exhausted well Elsa was more tired than her husband. It was late afternoon when the couples returned, everyone welcomed them home, Magnus got off Areo then helped Elsa down from her horse, Azure "Welcome home your majesties" the servants bowed at them.

"Good to be back, we heard the news about Christine is she still here?" Elsa asked Gerda who nodded as the servants parted so they could see Christine who was looking at her feet in embarrassment while Magnus and Elsa walked over to her

"Congratulation Christine" Magnus smiled at young woman who bowed then Magnus rolled his eyes and hugged her tightly causing her to be in shock "Please take good care of Tom"

"I will your Majesty" Christine told Magnus who sighs and said

"Hey call me Magnus, Tom is like my brother so welcome to the family" Christine eyes started to water, he knew why because Christine was an orphan and never had a chance of having a family till now "good luck in Corona if Tom misbehave tell me and I will sort him out" he joked making Christine laugh softly.

"Thank you" Magnus smiled before walking back to Elsa's side

"How about we throw a little party for you guys" Elsa said to everyone who agreed then Anna ran and hugged Elsa tightly "ummphh" Elsa laughed as she hugged her sister back just as tightly while Kristoff and Magnus shared a manly hug.

"Oh I missed you Elsa never ever EVER! leave again" Anna begged her older sister who giggled and replied

"I won't go anywhere Anna I promise" Elsa said as Anna let her go so she could placed her hands on Anna's growing bump "how 's the baby?" she asked her little sister who was beaming with happiness

"Oh its great but my legs started a ache a little" Elsa nodded then look down at her own legs "yeah sometimes I sit down mostly, good luck being the Queen you will be walking everywhere" Elsa sighs knowing even if her legs was hurting she would still be require to show up to things, Magnus held her hand.

"Don't worry I will carry you" Elsa smiled as she leaned into his warm body.

The day that everyone in the castle was waiting for has arrived "Kristoff! Kristoff!" Magnus shouted as he ran through the castle to the stable "Kristoff!" Magnus went to Sven's stable to see Anna's husband who was brushing his reindeer's fur.

"What is it Magnus?" Kristoff asked Magnus who was breathing heavily

"Anna, she's giving birth" Magnus gasped out then Kristoff didn't say anything because he went running to the castle to get to his and Anna's room "you go I need to catch my breath" Magnus tried to get some air in his lungs then looked over to Sven "well looks like you will be pulling a baby on a small sled buddy" Magnus petted Sven who smiled "I'll go see what's happening" Magnus ran back inside the castle.

As Magnus got closer and closer to Anna and Kristoff's room he could hear he screams "AGGHHH KRISTOFF I WILL KILL YOU!" the young princess screamed at her husband who was probably afraid of her right now. As Anna kept screaming at her husband this got Magnus thinking

"_Will Elsa be like this when she gives birth" _Magnus gulped fear at the thought, Elsa was now five months pregnant which meant that they would be having their child around late autumn or early winter time, Magnus was sure that she wanted their child to be born in the winter time. Magnus train of thought was broken when a baby's cry was heard

"Magnus?" Elsa came out of the room with tears in her blue eyes "I'm a aunt" she said simply to her husband before she hugged him "were uncle and auntie" Elsa cried into Magnus's chest

"So boy or girl?" Magnus whispered to Elsa who smiled as she stopped crying and replied

"Its a girl" Magnus smiled "come on want to see her, she is beautiful" Elsa dragged her husband inside to see Anna breastfeeding the baby in her arms while Kristoff was holding back the tears

"Kristoff, mate its okay to cry" Magnus said to Kristoff who frowned and punched him on the arm causing him to laugh "so what are you naming her?" Magnus asked the two who looked at each other then Anna said

"Isabelle Magnus and Elsa smiled "would you like to hold her Elsa?" Anna asked her older sister who had tears in her eyes and nodded before carefully taking the baby in her arms

"Hey little one, I am your auntie Elsa" she cooed making Magnus smile "and that man over there is uncle Magnus" Magnus could instantly see that the girl took after Anna but her eyes were brown like Kristoff.

"Hey beautiful you are all Anna but have your daddies brown eyes" Magnus commented as he wiggled his long finger in front of the child face which she tried to grab with her tiny chubby fingers then Elsa returned Isabelle back to Anna

"Your next Elsa" Anna playfully said to her older sister then noticed the fear in her eyes "what's wrong?"

"Does it hurt?" Elsa asked worriedly causing Anna to roll her eyes

"It hurts like hell but..." Anna looked down to her baby "it's worth it" Magnus looked at Kristoff who was now crying causing Magnus to pat him on the back.

"That's it let it all out" Kristoff did what Magnus said and cried a lot.

That night, Magnus felt a kiss on his neck causing him to wake up and look down to see Elsa's blond hair tickling his nose "Elsa is everything okay?" Magnus asked his wife who kissed his neck again making him smile knowing what she was doing. Even with her being five months pregnant, her drive was getting stronger each month which he didn't mind but he was quite tired most days because of her.

"Magnus I think you know what I want" she whispered before biting his ear "And as your Queen I demand you to give it to me" Elsa said to Magnus who smiled before wrapping his strong arms around her waist as she leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"You don't have to demand me your majesty" he teased "you just need to ask" Magnus kissed Elsa on the lips, Magnus moved their position so he was on top as they were kissing, a cry broken them apart.

"Oh Isabelle let me sleep" Anna cried as well causing Magnus and Elsa laugh and look to their door as Anna's baby kept crying for attention.

"Well in four months there will be two babies crying at night" Magnus joked as he placed his large on his wife's growing bump then both of them gasp when felt a kick.

"She kicked" Elsa said happily before placing her hand on her stomach as well

"She? For all we know it can be a he" Magnus told Elsa who rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling it's a girl" Elsa told her husband who raised an eyebrow at her "mother's instinct"

"I still think it's a boy call it father's instinct" Magnus said cockily to his wife who rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss when they were inches away from their lips Elsa whispered

"How about a bet?" Magnus smiled and nodded then she pushed Magnus onto his back and pinned his arms down to the bed before continuing "winner gets a massage from the loser?" Magnus smirked and nodded again before whispering

"that's fine, I promise you that if you win you will get more than massage from me" Elsa smiled sexily at him causing his heart to beat fast.

"Same from me" Elsa kissed Magnus.

_Next chapter: Birth of Elsa and Magnus's child _

_A/N: who do want to win the bet Magnus or Elsa, I really haven't determined what the baby will be, please help me decide _


	14. Chapter 14

"Magnus?" Elsa whispered in the darkness to her husband who was peacefully sleeping beside her, Elsa poked Magnus to try and wake him up "Magnus?" she tried again and this time it worked, Magnus sighs as he opened his green eyes peeked at her.

"Yes Elsa?" Magnus yawned as he turned his body sideways and put his hand on his head while his elbow on the bed before leaning forward and nibble on her ear "what can I do for you my love?" Magnus asked her wife

"I need the...toilet" Magnus pulled away so she could see the confusion on his face

"I'm sorry what?" he asked his wife who blushed red as her heartbeat raced

"I need the toilet and I can't..." Elsa couldn't continue

"can't what love?" Magnus asked his wife who blushed a deeper red which caused him to be afraid that she might faint "love tell me" Magnus lifted his wife head by using his fingertips under her chin

"I can't ..." Elsa mumbled the rest of her works making Magnus confuse and leaned in closer

"You can't what Elsa?" Magnus questioned his wife who sighs and closed her eyes before quickly saying

"I can't get up, my stomach won't let me" Elsa said extremely embarrassed while Magnus smiled as he kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and lifting her up in his arms easily "Put me down I'm heavy!" Elsa hissed at her husband who just smiled and carried her to their bathroom. To be honest Magnus's wife a little heavier than before but she wasn't that heavy for him to lift also he didn't mind and knew that he was carrying his wife and child in his arms which made him really happy at the thought.

"You're not heavy nor are you fat" Magnus said quickly "your carrying a child, our child" Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and twirled her index finger in a circle meaning that Magnus should turn around so she can use the toilet making Magnus playfully sigh and said "Elsa I have seen _everything_" Elsa blushed then sends a large artic blast causing him to be pushed out of their bathroom and closed the door behind him. Magnus laughed as he shook his head.

After a few minutes "Magnus can you help me back to bed?" Elsa asked to Magnus who smiled before opening the door and picked up Elsa in his arms. Elsa was now eight months pregnant and Anna was right Elsa was easily tired from walking so Magnus usually lifted her up or let her sit in the library while he did the meetings which bored him to tears. He carefully laid Elsa on their bed before laying next to her, spooning her from behind as his nose inhaled in heavenly scent of fresh winter snow with a hint of chocolate which made him easily fall asleep as he was just about to close his eyes to sleep "I'm sorry" Elsa whispered out causing him to open his eyes.

"for?" Magnus yawned then Elsa turned around and cuddled up to Magnus as much as her pregnancy belly could let her.

"For waking you up a lot a night" Magnus sighs and rolled his green eyes before kissing her forehead then her cheeks before speaking

"Elsa I don't care, your carrying our child, I would wake up every hour knowing that the next month, we will have a baby of our own" Magnus smiled which made her smile as well "I see the way you look at Isabelle and Anna, I can see the longing in your eyes"

"My Mr Wolf looks like your eyes are now better than your ears and nose" Elsa teased Magnus who playfully glared at her

"Oh I still prefer my ears and nose but I like my eyes too because I can see my beautiful wife" Elsa playfully scoffed and playfully pushed him

"I am not beautiful I mean I'm fat, my ankles are swollen..." Elsa kept mumbling on how unattractive she looked but Magnus didn't see her like that

"Elsa my love for the final time you are not fat, you are carrying a child, our child" Magnus whispered lovingly to Elsa who smiled as she leaned into Magnus arms. As Elsa's husband started falling asleep.

"Magnus?" Elsa called out to her husband who sighs and replied sleepily.

"hhmm?" Magnus buried his face further into the crook of her neck.

"What do you want to name our daughter?" Elsa asked her husband who scoffed in her neck before muttering.

"You mean what are we naming our son?" Magnus opened his eyes to see Elsa raise an eyebrow at him.

"Still convinced we are having a son?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and said

"Still convinced we are having a daughter?" Magnus parroted to his wife who started giggling "Elsa the love of my life please let me sleep, I have then meetings to attend while you are just relaxing in the library or just messing around with Anna" Elsa sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry Magnus I really am" Magnus shook his head and kissed her forehead before whispering.

"Elsa your easily tired now, I understand so please don't think you're a burden to me because you're not, please remember that" Elsa nodded "remember the bet" Elsa rolled her eyes and nodded again "now please sleep" Magnus wrapped his arms around her expanding stomach and pull her close to him before they succumbed to slumber.

It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't risen yet but someone woke everyone up in the castle. A screaming child was heard throughout castle halls "arrrghh" Elsa groaned as she covered her head under the pillow while Magnus looked at his watch before getting up and started getting change. Elsa felt the bed move "Magnus?" Elsa called out under the pillow "why are you up at this godly hour?" she muttered while her husband put on his black trousers and belt.

"Getting ready my love, I have to get through lots of meetings today" Magnus said as he threw a white poet shirt on while Isabelle was still crying down the hall.

"Bella please I'm begging you stop crying" Anna said tiredly making Elsa and Magnus laugh but they knew they would be in Anna and Kristoff's position soon. When Magnus was finished getting changed, he helped Elsa up on her feet.

"Sorry about this Magnus" Elsa said sheepishly to her husband who smiled and replied

"It's no problem my love, honest" The Queen of Arendelle let her husband help her get dress into a light blue dress that Maria created due to Elsa's snow queen outfit didn't fit her anymore due to her big stomach. Magnus watched his wife rub her belly lovingly before sighing sadly "is everything alright Elsa?" he asked as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her so her back was against his chest.

"I was talking to Anna the other day..." Magnus nodded to show he understood so far "Anna said that her figure isn't the same after having Isabelle" Elsa watched him rolled eyes causing him to drop a snowball on his head.

"Elsa I don't care if your body changes, I will love your body even more because we are having a kid" Elsa nodded as she leaned back into his arms before smiling.

"So you don't care that my body will not be like it used to?" Elsa asked then smiled when he kissed her cheek before putting his chin on her shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"you will still be the sexiest Snow Queen I know and I don't care you are still my Elsa, my beautiful wonderful Elsa" Magnus watched Elsa playfully roll her eyes making Magnus softly laugh which caused vibration that travelled through her body which made her shiver which made her husband hug her tighter as he placed his hands on her stomach then felt their baby kicked "Mummy is always beautiful isn't she, my boy?" Magnus playfully asked then baby kicked again causing the two of them to laugh.

"Well thank you, my baby _girl_" Elsa empathized it to Magnus who playfully scoffed and said

"Elsa it's a boy" Magnus commented to Elsa who rolled her eyes.

"It's a girl Magnus, when our girl comes out, you owe me a massage" she said cheekily to her husband who exhaled loudly.

"No its a boy, my love you're the one owing me a message" then there was a knock on the door that interrupted them.

"Sir Magnus? You have a meeting with the council in ten minutes" Kai told them from the other side of the door.

"Okay thank you for reminding me, I'll just take Elsa down to breakfast" Magnus told Kai who replied

"Very well sir" Kai then left the two alone, Magnus went over to Elsa.

"Come on breakfast time, my love you need to eat" the Queen playfully sighed before he wrapped his strong arm around her waist and helped her up.

"Magnus you need to be eating as well" she advised to Magnus who just kissed her forehead before the entered the dining room to see Kristoff feeding Isabelle while Olaf and Anna was eating.

"Morning you two" Anna said happily to the two as Magnus pulled the chair for Elsa to sit down then he kissed her cheek.

"I need to go my love, are you going to be alright?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about me love, Anna and I are just spending the day together" Magnus smiled then checked his watch.

"Oops need to go don't want to be late, I'll see you later, Elsa if you need me just send someone okay?" Magnus's wife nodded then the two shared a quick kiss "see you guys later" Magnus said his goodbye to everyone before he left.

Magnus has been in meetings for three hours and he was happy that he was done for the day "I am so glad that that's done" Magnus exclaimed happily as he started to search for Elsa "hmm...where is she?" Magnus asked himself then accidentally bumped into Gerda who was carrying a basket of laundry which went everywhere on the floor "oh I'm sorry Gerda let me help you" Magnus was kneeling down on the floor picking up everything and put it back in a basket.

"It's okay, your Majesty" they finally got the final piece of laundry back in the basket "Are you looking for Queen Elsa?" she asked

"Yeah I was, do you happen to know where is she?" Magnus asked the head maid who smiled and pointed down the hall.

"She is in the library with Princess Anna and Princess Isabelle, isn't she the cutest" Gerda cooed causing Magnus to smile "well we are going to have two babies in the castle *soon" she playfully nudged Elsa's husband who blushed "oh yours and Queen Elsa's baby will be very beautiful too...are you excited sir?"

"Yeah Elsa and I are having a bet" Gerda raised a curious eyebrow at him "I said that it will be a boy but she thinks it's a girl" the head maid giggled and shook her head at the their King and Queen's childishness.

"Okay well we'll all see in a month, well better get this laundry done" Magnus nodded and stepped aside to let Gerda walk past "I'll see you later your Majesty" Gerda walked away while Magnus went towards the library to see Anna with her daughter in her lap who was peacefully sleeping while Elsa and Anna were talking happily. Magnus softly knocked on the door to catch their attention.

"Magnus?" Elsa whispered happily as he entered and smiled happily at them "how was it?" she asked as Magnus sat on the sofa then placed her on his lap.

"Boring as always but how about you? how was your day?" he asked before kissing her cheek before placing his chin on her shoulder.

"It was okay Anna and I have just been reading to Isabelle" Magnus nodded then looked over to Anna who was smiling widely at them.

"You guys are too cute" Anna commented to the married couples who smiled at them "Magnus by the way you and Elsa won't be doing it for a while when your baby is born" Anna said nonchalantly while Elsa blushed a livid red while Magnus couched a little with a hint of blushing.

"ANNA!" Elsa hissed at her sister who just playfully smiled at her "That is something between Magnus and me"

"Well its true Elsa, I mean Kristoff and I didn't do it for like a month when Isabelle was born" Magnus blushed even more in embarrassment while Elsa was glaring at her sister.

"I do not want to know what you and Kristoff do in your private time" Elsa murmured to Anna who just rolled her eyes and said

"Well its true Elsa honest, just warning you two" Magnus sighs then spoke

"Okay enough you two, you are not children and stop it you might wake up Isabelle" Anna and Elsa kept glaring at each other while Magnus just sighed.

"Well I need to put Isabelle for her nap" Anna got up "I'll see you guys at lunch" Anna carried her daughter out of library leaving Elsa and Magnus alone..

"That was awkward" Magnus told Elsa who just nodded "then again I guess she was warning us" Magnus softly laughed causing Elsa to send an artic strong blast at her husband "oh Elsa you are too cute" he kissed her red cheek then noticed an open book on the table, he picked it up as his eyebrows furrowed in interest.

"oh Anna and I were looking at _girl_ names" Elsa said to Magnus who sighs and shook his head.

"I don't think our son will not enjoy having a girl's name" he teased Elsa who rolled her eyes and replied

"When are you getting in that thick skull of yours that we are having a girl" Elsa turned around on his lap so she was straddling him before she poked his nose which made him crinkle his face.

"and when are you going to get beautiful head of yours that we are having a boy" Magnus kissed her forehead while Elsa raised an sexy eyebrow at him

"girl" she said simply at her husband who smiled and shook his head

"boy" he replied

"Girl!" she exclaimed

"Boy" Magnus said as thought of a playfully trick

"Magnus its a girl!" Elsa clamped her hands on his shoulders

"Girl" Magnus said quickly and watched Elsa frown and said

"we are having a boy and that's final Magnus!" Elsa thought for a moment at what she said and gasped before slapping his chest "you don't trick the Queen you idiot!" Magnus started laughing as he hugged Elsa tightly

"But it worked you said we were having a boy" Elsa frowned at her husband who laughed "I'm sorry Elsa but it was quite amusing"

"So what names are we deciding?" Elsa asked "we need a boy and a girl names so when he or she comes" Magnus nodded "so what would you name our son?" she asked Magnus who thought for a moment

"What if I come up with a girl's name and you come up with a boy's name?" Elsa nodded in agreement "well I was thinking and please don't kill me...I was thinking Lucia" he watched his wife raise a confused eyebrow at her "Lucia after what she did for us what do you say?" Elsa smiled and nodded

"Okay then I want to name our son Mali" Elsa said seriously then watch Magnus mouth gaped open in shock

"WHAT!" Magnus shouted then watched Elsa giggled softly

"Magnus my love I was joking" Magnus sighed in relief "I was thinking the name Frederick what do you think?"Magnus nodded "Lucia is a beautiful name"

"I like Frederick, Prince Freddie" he playfully said to Elsa who smiled at the thought

"Princess Lucia" Magnus and Elsa smiled as the laid back on the couch, Elsa love hearing his strong heartbeat "sound beautiful"

"Magnus?" Elsa called out to her husband who was smiling down at her

"Yeah?" Then Magnus's stomach growled demanding for food making his wife giggle

"That's what you get for skipping breakfast" Elsa told Magnus who rolled his eyes as Elsa got off his lap "Come on lets go you some lunch" she helped him up "I need to feed Princess Lucia" Magnus raised an eyebrow at her.

"No you need to feed Prince Freddie" Elsa rolled her eye before holding his hand and led him to the dining room to eat.

The time has come "Magnus!" Elsa shook her husband who was peacefully sleeping beside her "MAGNUS! Wake up" green eyes popped up to look at her.

"What is it Elsa?" Magnus yawned then noticed Elsa breathing heavily as she hugging her stomach then their bed sheets were soaked "oh god your giving birth!" Magnus got out of bed "I'll wake Anna and Kristoff off" Magnus ran as fast as he could to Anna and Kristoff's room and knocked loudly "ELSA's giving birth! Elsa is giving birth" Magnus shouted then the door opened and Anna rushed out nearly knocking Magnus down so she could get to their room.

"I'm coming Elsa!" Anna shouted down the hall making Magnus shake his head as all the servants woke up to see what the commotion was about.

"Your Majesty what's happening?" Gerda asked Magnus who smiled and said

"Elsa she's giving birth" Gerda gasps then started dashing towards their room to get to Elsa.

"Magnus I'll get the doctor and your parents now you need go to Elsa" Kristoff told Magnus who nodded then was about asked but Kristoff but him too it "Isabelle is like her mother a heavy sleeper" Magnus sighs "GO! Elsa needs you" Magnus sprinted back into their rooms to see Anna holding Elsa's hand while Gerda was wiping her sweating forehead with a cloth.

"Mag-aghh-nus" Elsa winced at Magnus who ran over to the other side and held her other hand tightly "let-arrgghh see wh-who will win-argh the bet" Elsa breathed rapidly as she squeezed Magnus's hand as tightly as she could while made Magnus bite his lip trying to push the scream of pain at the back of his throat then the Doctor came in

"Your Majesty may I say congratulation" the doctor said happily causing Elsa to frown a little

"Doctor I'm sorry about this but can we do the congratulations later and get this baby out of me PLEASE!" Elsa voice became high pitch and loud which made Magnus wince but Elsa was in too much pain to noticed and Magnus didn't mind.

"Right apologies your majesty" the doctor said before checking her conditions "okay almost there your majesty, you can start pushing" Elsa nodded before taking a deep breath and started pushing

"Owww" Elsa hissed as she tightly squeezed Anna and Magnus's hands and both of them screamed in pain, Anna quickly pulled out her hand from Elsa's deathly grip while Magnus kept holding her hand tightly as Elsa unconsciously created some artic winds which made the temperatures drop then Magnus realized something.

"Anna light a fire now!" Anna nodded and did what she was told which made Elsa confuse

"Magn-aghh-us I don't get owow bothered b-by the co-cold" Elsa said as she winced through her contractions again.

"I know but we don't know if the baby is immune to the cold like you" Elsa nodded as she took a deep breath and started pushing again while Anna lit a fire to counter her powers.

"OW..Magnus swap places with me! This hurts so much!" Elsa screamed in pain not caring that she was waking everyone up in the castle and even maybe Arendelle "ARGH Magnus I swear by everything magical arrgghh you are never touching me again! You understand!" Elsa shouted as she kept pushing while Magnus just didn't let Elsa's words get to him.

After a agonizing twenty minutes Magnus and Elsa's baby was born, their baby had Magnus's black hair and the baby was using its lungs for the first time by crying "congratulations your majesty on your..." Magnus and Elsa held their breaths "on your baby boy"

"YEES! I was right!" Magnus cheered then stopped to see everyone looking at him weirdly while Elsa shook her head as the doctor placed her baby in her arms.

"Hey handsome" the baby stopped crying as he opened his eyes to reveal Elsa's blue eyes "Magnus our baby is here" Elsa cried as tears welled up in her eyes while Magnus smiled as he walked over to them.

"Hey there buddy, thank you for a being a boy, I win the bet" Magnus said smug causing Elsa to send an artic blast in his face

"what are you going to name him?" Anna asked her sister who looked at Magnus before they both smiled and he said

"Frederick Wolff" Magnus smile got larger when he noticed that he had Elsa's beautiful blue eyes "Freddie has Elsa's beautiful blue eyes" he commented happily

"Magnus?" everyone turned to see Kristoff with Maria and Kaleb in their pyjamas "oh Kaleb look we have a grandchild" she squealed happily as she ran towards Elsa "oh he's beautiful Elsa"

"Hey! I helped" Magnus said playfully while Elsa rolled her eyes while everyone giggled

"Well all I see is Elsa's features but none of yours" Kaleb joked causing Magnus to frown "oh my boy I'm joking he has the Wolff hair and nose" Magnus smiled and nodded.

"But the rest is all Elsa which I don't mind" Magnus whispered as they watched Anna, Gerda, Maria and Elsa cooing over Freddie who was just looking at the faces around him

"Congrats mate" Kristoff clapped Magnus's back who smiled and said thank you to him "Anna come on let's give these to have some privacy" Anna nodded and said goodnight before leaving with Kristoff back to the room.

"Well congratulation your majesty, I will come back tomorrow to check Prince Frederick" Doctor bowed and left then it was Gerda

"I'll see you tomorrow your Majesties congratulations" Gerda left then Maria smiled

"Would you like to hold her mum?" Elsa said happily to Maria whose smile got bigger and nodded before carefully taking her grandson into her caring arms

"Hey Freddie, I'm your grandma Maria, I will fatten you with treats I promise you" Elsa, Magnus and Kaleb rolled their eyes and laughed softly "Kaleb want to hold him?" Kaleb nodded as he took Freddie into his strong yet gentle arms.

"Hi, you can call me grandpappy, Freddie I promise to teach you things I taught your father" Magnus smiled "and I'll show you how to get girls" Magnus sighs while Maria and Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"My son will not be a womanizer!" Elsa told Kaleb who sighs as he gave Freddie to Magnus who smiled.

"Kaleb! Freddie is not going to be another you" Maria told her husband who sighs and nodded "let's give them some privacy" Kaleb and Maria smiled back at their son's family before they left. When everyone left, Magnus was laying next to Elsa who started breastfeeding Freddie for the first time

"Elsa we need to keep the fire going okay? Freddie needs to keep warm" Elsa nodded in understanding "So told you we have a son, now you owe a me massage" Magnus said smugly to Elsa who sighs and roll her eyes.

"When everything is settled down okay?" Magnus smiled and nodded before kissing her forehead and said

"It's okay Elsa I can wait, you need to rest" Elsa nodded as they both looked down onto their son "thank god you have your mother's eyes, her beautiful wonderful amazing blue eyes" Elsa blushed a little at his complement.

"yeah but I want to have a daughter with your eyes Magnus" Elsa told Magnus who smiled at the implication and said

"So you want a daughter called Lucia?" Elsa grinned and nodded "okay when Freddie is a little older okay?" Elsa nodded again then looked down to see Freddie yawning cutely as he tried to fight the sleep however sleep won. Elsa carefully placed their baby in a bassinet at the corner of the room while Magnus was changing their wet bed sheets due to Elsa's water breaking.

"I'm sorry Magnus" Elsa blushed deeply while Magnus was a little confused as he finished changing their sheets.

"About what? The sheets?" Elsa nodded while Magnus rolled his eyes "Elsa it's okay its natural okay?" Elsa nodded again as she watched her husband gathered up their wet bed sheets and put it in a laundry basket in one corner of the room to be washed tomorrow.

"Are you tired?" Magnus asked as he helped Elsa lay on their new dark blue bed sheets.

"I don't know Magnus I pushed a massive thing out of my body so I'm pretty tired" she said sarcastically to her husband who sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Aw well thank you for letting me be a father" Magnus said happily to Elsa who smiled and burrowed her face into his chest and whispered

"And thank you for letting me be a mother" Magnus cuddled her closer to him if that was possible. After an hour , Magnus and Elsa has fallen asleep then a loud crying woke them up "Arghh now I know how Anna feels" Elsa commented before they opened their eyes before Elsa walked over to crying Freddie who was asking for attention then Isabelle started crying as well

"thanks Elsa!" Anna complained in the next room causing Elsa and Magnus to laugh before turning their attention back on their fussy son.

"What do you want my beautiful boy?" Elsa whispered softly to their son who kept crying "are you hungry?" she asked but Freddie didn't want to eat "so what do you want then my prince?" she asked then Magnus picked up their son in his arms.

"Come on buddy what do you want?" he asked as he bounced their baby around lightly in his arms then Freddie seized crying as he looked at Magnus with his stunning blue eyes with wonder "is that what you want buddy? Attention from daddy?" he cutely cooed his son who giggled while Elsa smiled at the scene "Well daddy will always be here I promise" Magnus hugged his son closer to his chest as Freddie started to fall back to sleep.

When Magnus was sure that his son was in deep sleep before putting him back into his bassinet then turned around to see Elsa was sleeping peacefully making him smile as he made his way back to their bed and cuddled with Elsa. Magnus woke up to see Elsa sitting up feeding Freddie "Good morning, my love" Elsa kissed his forehead before he sat up with her "how are you?" she asked

"I'm fine, good morning" Magnus kissed her brief on the lips before kissing Freddie's head softly as he greedily suckled on Elsa's breast "wow someone is hungry is morning" he joked causing Elsa to blush and hit the back of his head.

"That's it, turn around" Elsa told Magnus who smiled and just put a strong arm around her shoulder as he let out a yawn "Magnus if your still tired I can take care of the meetings today?" Magnus shook his head.

"no my love you just gave birth don't way I'll be alright don't worry beside the council said after today the next meeting isn't till next week so I'm yours and Freddie till then" Elsa smiled at the thought then she looked down to see Freddie was reaching for his father making the Queen giggled.

"So am I just a source of food for you Freddie?" Elsa joked making her husband laugh softly as he took Freddie into his strong arms.

"Boys will be boys Elsa" Magnus told his who playfully rolled her eyes then Freddie gave a cute childish giggle when his father tickled his chubby belly "aww who's my boy" Magnus cooed making Elsa smile even more "You may have my hair but you are all Elsa, Freddie" the baby grinned at them.

Elsa and Magnus were cooing over their son then there was a knock on the door "Come in" Elsa said then the door opened revealing Anna and Kristoff who was carrying their daughter "good morning Anna" Elsa smiled at her little sister who sat beside her.

"Good morning you two" Anna said cheerfully then looked at Freddie who was in the middle of Elsa and Magnus "Aww he's the cutest baby well the second cutest baby I have ever seen" she squealed happily

"Good morning Princess Anna" Magnus bowed his head causing Anna to scoff. Even they were brother and sister in law, he still called her by that her title which annoyed her a little

"Magnus we have been through this call me ANNA!" Magnus smiled sheepishly at her and blushed a little before explaining

"Sorry its just a force of habit" Anna rolled her eyes and watched as Kristoff placed their daughter in front of Freddie and the two just stared at each other before they both broke into a cute giggling fit making their parents laugh at their kids. There was another knock on the door causing the four adults and two babies look at the door to see Kai.

"Master Magnus? Your meetings start in an hour" Magnus nodded "Congratulations on Prince Freddie, your majesties" Magnus and Elsa nodded in thanks.

"Would you like to hold him Kai?" Elsa asked the man who looked shocked for a minute then walked over to their son and carefully picked him up in his arms.

"Well hello there Prince Freddie, you have your mother's eyes" he commented then saw Freddie grin cheekily at him "but your father's smile" Magnus smiled then got up from bed.

"I'll just go get change in the bathroom" Magnus gathered some fresh set of clothes before going into their bathroom and got changed. Freddie looked around for his father but when he didn't see him, he started to cry which made Kai quickly pass Freddie back to Elsa who was bouncing him and hushing him but he wouldn't stop.

Magnus came out wearing black trousers that he tucked into his dark brown boots; he had a white shirt and a black vest on top "what's wrong?" Magnus asked as he walked over to Elsa who was trying to stop Freddie from crying.

"I don't know, he just started crying" Magnus picked up his son and bounced him on his hip as he shushed him softly.

"Its okay daddy's here" Freddie's cry subsided into hiccups as he gripped on his father's black vest making him smile "See he just needed his daddy that's all" Magnus continued to bounce his son on his hip "I can't really take him into the meeting"

"Magnus I can go to the meetings, I mean you haven't been sleeping much because me" Elsa said to her husband who shook her head and said

"No Elsa you just gave birth you need your rest beside I don't mind and today is the last of it till next week" Elsa sighs "I told you before I don't blame you for my lack of sleep, it takes two to make a baby love" Magnus watched as his wife blushed a little making him smile before kissing her forehead then handed Freddie back to his mother "I'll be back buddy I promise" he softly kissed his son's chubby cheek before kissing Elsa on the lips "bye guys" everyone waved goodbye to Magnus as he left their room.

Three months has passed, Elsa and Magnus was loving every second they spent with their son and their families.

After a tiring day, the King of Arendelle laid down on their bed tired from ruling with his wife. Elsa was next door putting Freddie down to sleep before going back to where her husband laid on his stomach clearly tired "Aww is my poor husband tired?" Elsa teased in a whispered to Magnus who just groaned in agreement making her giggle as she walked over to him "Magnus you know I haven't gave you the winning of your bet" she said to Magnus who seemed too tired to noticed where this was going so instead she sat on lower legs which made her husband more already alert as he lifted his head to turn it to look at Elsa who just reached forward for his shoulders and started to give him a massage making him groan in satisfaction "Consider this as a thank for taking care of Arendelle for me and for winning the bet" she whispered in his ear before lightly biting it before continuing with the massage which Magnus greatly but like their promise to the bet it turned into more than a massage.

"Sir Magnus?" there was a call causing Magnus to who opened one of his green eyes to see it was late in the morning, Magnus sighs as he closed his eyes as his hands check the time on his Braille watch which read eleven in the morning

"Where is Elsa?" Magnus said to himself then chuckled softly "I think Elsa tired me out last night"

"Sir Magnus?" Elsa's husband looked at the door then recognized that it was Gerda

"Yes Gerda?" Magnus got up and started to quickly get changed

"Queen Elsa has asked me to wake you up so you don't miss lunch" Gerda told Magnus who sighs

"Okay thank you" Magnus looked around the room to see that it was an absolute mess "better clean this up" he said under his breath as he started cleaning up the mess they made last night. When he was finished he went down to the throne room to see his wife sitting on the throne with Freddie on her lap while some of the Arendelle citizens was talking to her about what was happening in the kingdom.

"King Magnus" all the Arendelle citizens bowed at Magnus who smiled and nodded at them

"Good morning everyone" Magnus said before walking to Elsa before kissing her forehead as his son was reaching for him "morning Elsa, Freddie" he picked up his son in his arms "why didn't you wake me up?" he asked his wife who smiled and said

"Magnus you deserve rest" Magnus whispered thank you before kissing her cheek before he turned to the Arendelle citizens

"Okay what's been happening?" Magnus asked as the Arendelle citizens formed a queue. First up was a old woman

"We need more room for the orphans, we are at full capacity" Magnus thought for a moment and came to a conclusion

"I know, there is an old building near the cathedral it would be large enough, my father will provide the lumber and I'll even help out" the old woman smiled and nodded in thank you before she bowed and left. The next one was a man who was wearing simple clothes

"your Majesty, we had a fire and our windmill burned down we need it to make bread to sell so I can feed my family, we need help please" the man begged making Magnus smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Freddie just watched as his small hand clung onto Magnus's shirt

"Don't worry we will help, tomorrow I will visit you and help you" the man was on his knees thanking Magnus who smiled then when everyone was gone. Elsa smiled and hugged Magnus from behind

"You are a wonderful King, I think I made a good choice of marrying you" she playfully teased Magnus who turned around while Freddie smiled at Elsa

"well good your stuck with me for the rest of your life" she playfully rolled his eyes before Freddie reached for his mother making Magnus hand Freddie over to his mother, he watched his son cuddled into her chest listening to her heartbeat

"Magnus?" Elsa called out to her husband who looked her lovingly "thank you for everything" he smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist

"Its okay but to be honest it should be me thanking you, you have given me a good life and I can't believe you chose me to spend the rest of your life with, I promise to take good care of your love and won't take it for granted" Magnus whispered Elsa who smiled

"I love you Magnus you're the best" Elsa kissed his rough cheek

"No you are the best Elsa" Magnus said lovingly to Elsa who smiled and hugged her tightly, she sat Freddie onto her throne before he nuzzled into his chest while he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her

"Magnus?" she called out while she placed a hand on his chest where she felt his beating heart

"Yes Elsa?" Magnus whispered

"I can hear your heartbeat" Magnus smiled before lifting her up by her waist and spun themselves around the throne room while Freddie clapped in happiness.

_The End_

_Hope you guys liked it, sorry for the long wait but I had a valid reason I started college so it will take a while for me to update stories just to warn you guys. Till next time guys, I have an idea for another Magnus x Elsa however have to do work for College first but I promise that I will do my best to update._

_Thanks_


End file.
